los padres lee Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by Anya Drakovich
Summary: Albus Dumbledore,quiere ponerle fin a Voldemort, y para ello cuenta con una ex-alumna que estuvo entre las filas de Tom. entre ambos traen al alguien del futuro con unos libros. ese alguien a vivido en primera persona los libros de Harry pero no es él. Los padres de nuestro héroes leerán toda la historia ¿como reaccionarán?
1. Chapter 1

Los Padres Leen la piedra Filosofal

Cap-1 Prologo

Albus Dumbledore no estaba del todo satisfecho y tenía un gran problema entre manos y no sabía como resolverlo.

Su problema era Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Desde luego aquel problema lo tenía desde hacía bastante tiempo, desde que conoció al chico el en orfanato sabía que el niño daría problemas, que era peligroso, pero nunca podría haberse imaginado hasta que punto.

Hacía unos días uno de los miembros de la Orden se había enfrentado a él y lo describió físicamente, y eso le preocupaba, Voldemort no tenía ni un rastro de humanidad, ni psicológicamente ni físicamente, lo que le hacía pensar que Voldemort había echo algún Horrocux para hacerse inmortal, era lo único que podía degenerar tanto a un persona físicamente pues hacer un Horrocrux era la mas pura maldad, pero se preguntaba cuales eran esos horrocrux y cuantos eran, pues el grado de degeneración de Voldemort indicaba que tenían que ser mas de dos…

Estaba Albus dando vueltas por la estancia cuando llamaron a la puerta. La cabeza de la profesora Mcgonagall se asomó luciendo preocupada.

-Albus, hay alguien que quiere verte…

Detrás de la profesora apareció una joven de desbordante belleza de largo cabello rubio platino, y brillantes ojos violetas. Reconocería a aquella chica en cualquier parte, Katherine White una ex -alumna de Slytherin, que desgraciadamente al acabar Hogwarts se había unido a las filas de Voldemort, aunque Albus sospechaba que no había sido por iniciativa propia, algo había obligado a Katherine a unirse a las filas de Tom Riddle.

-a que debo esta visita—dijo el director cordialmente.

Katherine tragó saliva.

-necesito su ayuda profesor—dijo la chica angustiada.

-mi ayuda…?-preguntó extrañado Albus aunque no del todo sorprendido

-profesor, usted a diferencia de todos los que me conocían supo que no me uní a las filas de Voldemort de forma voluntaria, usted siempre sospechó que había algo que…me obligó a entrar en sus filas.

-si, siempre lo creí—dijo Albus—conozco muy bien a todos mis alumnos y a pesar de que estabas en una casa donde predomina el defensa de la pureza de Sangre, nunca estuviste de acuerdo con ese tipo de pensamientos, te hiciste muy amiga de una hija de muggles y la defendiste públicamente nunca creí que te hubieras aliado con Voldemort por propia voluntad.

La chica asintió

-usted sabe que yo quería un montón a Lily Evans ella era mi mejor amiga, James también fue muy buen amigo mío y Remus siempre era muy amable.

A Albus no se le escapó el hecho de que no mencionara a Sirius Black con quien había tenido una relación bastante seria en el ultimo año en Hogwarts.

-que necesita de mi señorita White

La chica dudó.

-cuando terminó Hogwarts, yo tuve una gran discusión con Sirius—hizo una mueca de dolor al decir el nombre del animago—pocos meses después de abandonar Hogwarts me enteré de que estaba embarazada

Eso dejó muy sorprendido al director que no se esperaba ese giro de los acontecimientos.

-continúe—la animó el director cuando ella vaciló.

-lo malo fue que mi madre también se enteró, encontró la prueba de embarazo. Me dijo que tenía que abortar que no iba a permitir que la limpia Sangre de los White se manchase con la sangre impura de Sirius Black el traidor, yo me negué a abortar, tenía mucho miedo por que mi madre era muy capaz de hacerme abortar de mil formas distintas y ahí fue cuando mi madre me propuso un trato, yo me unía a las filas de Voldemort y a cambio me dejaba quedarme con mi bebe, yo por su puesto acepté.

La chica se sentó enfrente al escritorio de Dumbledore que la miraba con cariño y la animaba a hablar.

-desde el principio todos los mortífagos sabían que no era fiel a Voldemort por lo que no me adentré realmente en sus filas hasta hace cosa de un año. Cuando vi por primera vez a Voldemort—la chica hizo se detuvo intentando no entrar en pánico—me dio un miedo horrible y desgraciadamente si fijó en mi. Me propuso que hiciera un trabajo para él

-que clase de trabajo?—preguntó Albus

-quería que encontrara algo que le ayudase a ver el futuro.

Albus se sorprendió, ¿ver el futuro?

-te dijo por que?

-dijo algo de un profecía.

Eso aclaró lo que Voldemort quería, conociendo el futuro podría deshacerse del que estaba destinado a derrotarlo y conociendo el futuro sería omnipotente.

-continua.

-me encargué de hacer lo que me pidió, busqué una forma de ver el futuro sin gran éxito debo decir. Al principio creí que me mataría cuando vio que no conseguía resultados. Pero nunca me dijo nada malo ni me torturó, eso fue casi peor. El tiempo pasó y…hace cosa una semana pareció realmente muy enfadado conmigo, ahí si me torturó, se había enterado de que tenía un hijo, me dijo que si quería seguir tenido a ese hijo tenía que hacer algo por él…

La chica soltó un sollozo.

-Voldemort quiere un heredero…

Albus dio un respingo sin poder evitarlo, nunca se imaginó que las cosas pudieran ir por ese camino. La joven continuó contándole la historia.

-en esta semana conseguí que alguien me ayudase a sacar a mi hijo de la casa de mis padres donde lo tenían casi secuestrado para asegurarse de que yo no me revelaba contra Voldemort ni los traicionaba. Conseguí sacar a mi hijo de ahí y vine a pedirle ayuda. Po

Katherine se hecho a llorar, Albus la abrazó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-no te preocupes te ayudaré. Estarás bajo el cuidado de la Orden

-muchas gracias Director—dijo la chica llorado

-donde está tu hijo?

-esta abajo con la persona que me ayudó a sacarlo de casa de mis padres

-bien bajemos a recibir al pequeño.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en un principio podría no haber nadie de no ser por que Albus podía ver sobre las capas de invisibilidad,(N.A. no estoy del todo seguro de que pudiera hacerlo pero algunas veces parecía insinuar eso) ahí entre las sombras estaba Regulus Black con una pequeño niño de aproximadamente 2 años que lo miraba todo con expectación.

A Albus por extraño que pueda parecer no le sorprendió que fuera precisamente Regulus Black el que había ayudado a Katherine, pues como bien había dicho antes, le resultaba muy fácil leer a sus alumnos, y Regulus claramente había sido mal influenciado por sus padres, y desgraciadamente no había sido tan fuerte como su hermano, además si mal no recordaba Regulus había sido el mejor amigo de Katherine incluso cuando esta empezó a salir con Sirius.

-buenas tardes señor Black—dijo Albus al joven.

Regulus se quito la capa y miró al director, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el niño a Katherine.

-va a protegerlos?—le preguntó Regulus directamente a Albus.

-si

-me alegro

-pero tengo una curiosidad respecto a usted. Me sorprende que precisamente sea usted quien ayude a la señorita White.

-Kathy es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños, siempre supe que no quería esta vida y me convertí en mortífago no solo por que mis padres lo querían si no también por ella y mi sobrino.

-no se supone que los Black reniegan de Sirius este niño es hijo suyo—dijo el director muy serio. Dumbledore podía ver como Katherine se tensaba, como recordaba en el pasado, no podía soportar que se metieran con Regulus…y, si mal no recordaba había sido precisamente la continua defensa de Katherine sobre Regulus lo que había hecho que ella y Sirius se distanciaran.

-yo reniego de Sirius, pero no de su hijo

Albus sonrió levemente, Regulus no renegaba ni del padre ni del hijo había algo que no decía pero que Albus notó, Regulus apreciaba a Sirius, puede que incluso estuviera con mortífagos para protegerlo.

-no se preocupe señor Black, Katherina estará a salvo aquí.

-bien

El joven le entregó un pequeño bolso a Katherine que se echo a llorar

-Reg por favor—suplicó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-estaré bien Kathy

-no…

Le tapó la boca con la mano.

-cuida al pequeño Arctorus—dijo dando un suave beso en la mejilla del bebé y luego en la de ella.

Regulus se volvió a poner la capa de invisibilidad (N.A. por su puesto no es la que tiene Harry Potter si no que es una de esas que duran poco) y se fue sin ninguna palabra mas.

-esta noche dormirás en el castillo, mañana encontraré un lugar donde estés segura.

-muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore

-llámame Albus señorita White

-entonces llámeme Kathy o Kat como prefiera.

-bien, por aquí—dijo el director señalando un pasillo enfrente a ellos.

Albus dirigió a la joven por los pasillos que en esos momento estaban todavía desiertos pues estaban a finales de agosto y todavía no había niños en Hogwarts. Condujo a la joven hasta el tercer piso a una habitación libre que había para el profesor de DCAO del próximo año.

-puedes quedarte aquí esta noche—dijo Albus abriendo la puerta.

-muchas gracias profesor—dijo la chica con voz temblorosa pues estaba llorando, justo cuando Albus iba a marcharse Katherine le llamó.

-profesor hay algo que no le he comentado— Katherine miró a Albus

-el que?

-creo que se como mirar el futuro…

* * *

Albus esperaba en el séptimo piso de Hogwarts, la noche anterior Katherine le había dicho como hacer para poder ver el futuro, por lo que ahí estaba Dumbledore delante de la Sala de los Menesteres esperando a Katherine.

-profesor Dumbledore—llamó la profesora Mcgonagall—le han traído algo de Gringotts .

-gracias profesora, dígales que estoy aquí.

Al cabo de unos segundos de espera, unos gonmos llevaban flotando un objeto inmenso tapado por una manta.

-director Dumbledore firme aquí—dijo el gnomo

El director firmó, mientras los Gnomos se marchaban no muy contentos por haber tenido que hacer un encargo.

Al cabo de unos instantes llegó Katherine con su hijo en brazos que al ver a Dumbledore sonrió y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

-que niño mas encantador, creo que aun no se tu nombre pequeño

Katherine sonrió al bebe dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Arturo Orión Black—dijo el niño con una voz dulce.

-se llama Arctorus pero no sabe decir su nombre bien así que le llamo Arturo. Veo que está todo preparado

-así es.

Dumbledore quitó la manta sobre el extraño objeto rebelando un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-el espejo de Oesed—dijo Katherine fascinada—desde que empecé mi investigación sobre este espejo no pude dejar de pensar como sería en la realidad, es mucho mas impresionante de lo que me esperaba—dijo Katherine. A Dumbledore no se le escapó el hecho de que Katherine no se pusiera delante del espejo.

Con un suave toque de varita el espejo levitó hasta la entrada de una puerta que había aparecido en la pared, introdujo el espejo en lo que parecía ser una habitación completamente oscura y al cerrar la puerta esta se volvió transparente permitiéndole ver el espejo a través de la pared.

Dumbledore se colocó justo en la posición donde se supone que podía ver lo que mas deseaba y pidió ver el futuro, pero que las cosas buenas del futuro no se alteraran. Tener el conocimiento del futuro sin alterar los hechos positivos.

La pared que era transparente se opacó, Albus pensó que algo había salido mal hasta que oyó unas toses proveniente de la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y para su sorpresa había ahí en el suelo una joven de larga cabellera castaña y un montón de libros a su alrededor…unos 7…

La chica tosía como si se estuviera ahogando.

-se encuentra bien?—preguntó Albus arrodillándose delante ella para poder verla con claridad, la mirada de la chica se alzó alarmada y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-Profesor Dumbledore?—preguntó la joven alarmada.

-si, soy yo ¿pero podría preguntarle quien es usted?

La chica frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor.

-soy Hermione Granger…


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a J. solo hay dos personajes inventados por mi que son Catherine y Arctorus (hijo). Tampoco me pertenecen las partes en negrita que son fragmentos de la historia de Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal **

Cap-2 Hermione Granger y los Libros de Harry Potter

Albus Dumbledore estaba del todo perplejo, la chica afirmaba haber salido del espejo de Oesed, y afirmaba conocerlo, cuando había pedido el deseo, no estaba del todo seguro de haberlo hecho bien, pero Katherine le dijo que funcionaba así.

Katherine afirmaba que al combinarse ambos elementos traían al presente una prueba del deseo (según Katherine la prueba debía ser los libros)y después traía a alguien del futuro como segunda prueba de que el hechizo había funcionado

-señorita Granger recuerda algo antes de aparecer aquí?—preguntó el director.

La chica asintió.

-verá, director, yo…estaba dormida en mi casa cuando oí un voz, teniendo en cuenta por experiencias pasadas que eso no era nada bueno saqué la varita y hice el encantamiento "rebelio" (N.A no se como se escribe mis disculpas). Nadie se mostró pero la voz me habló. Y me dijo que había personas que querían cambiar el tiempo en el que yo vivía, yo pregunté si el cambio sería para bien, si eso evitaría las muertes y la voz me dijo que si, se que fue tonto por mi parte creer un simple voz pero…a habido tantas muertes que…quería cambiar eso…y de repente estaba frente al espejo de Oesed, la vos me dijo que entrar en le espejo y…si ni si quiera pensarlo entré. Y aquí estoy.

-sabe donde está señorita Granger

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-el sitio Hogwarts, y el tiempo…deduzco que en el pasado no se exactamente el año.

-se encuentra en 1981—dijo Albus.

La chica abrió la boca de golpe.

-valla, pues si que estoy en el pasado, en este época debo tener 1 año—dijo la joven pensativa, des pues de unos segundo abrió los ojos como platos.

-que día en hoy.

-18 de agosto

La chica respiró aliviada.

-los Potter han hecho ya el encantamiento fidelio?—preguntó Hermione a Dumbledore, tanto Katherine como Albus se quedaron congelados.

-¿Cómo sabes…?—preguntó Catherine.

-soy amigo de Harry Potter en el futuro.

-entonces el niño estará bien?—preguntó Catherine ansiosa.

La chica le frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres tu por cierto, no te conozco de nada?

-soy Catherine White

Hermione la miró durante un momento y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

-si creo que oí hablar de ti, pero ahora mismo no consigo relacionarte, lo siento—dijo Hermione en un tono culpable

-no te preocupes no importa

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo

-señorita Granger ¿Qué son esos libros?—preguntó el director señalando los libros que la joven parecía haber traído consigo.

-son míos—dijo la joven cuando ambos la miraron se sonrojó—es un historia muy larga, digamos que la comunidad mágica quería saber como derrotamos a Voldemort y Harry..

-entonces Voldemort fue derrotado?—preguntó ansiosa Katherine.

-si pero la guerra fue realmente muy larga, hubo un periodo de 13 años de paz en el que Voldemort no murió pero estaba muy debilitado por lo que prácticamente desapareció. Al pasar los años consiguió volver y tuvimos que derrotarlo.

-en tu tiempo ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

-10 teníamos 17 años por aquel entonces y ahora tengo 27 años

-y tu escribiste los libros?—preguntó Albus.

-si, es la historia de Harry y él creyó que era mejor que la contase yo que había vivido en primera persona muchas de sus aventuras y que le conocía lo suficientemente bien.

-¿Por qué los libros son de Harry?—preguntó Katherine

-lo sabrás si lees el libro

-bien pues si en estos libros nos dice como evitar las muertes de nuestros seres queridos y de paso terminamos con Voldemort yo digo que lo leamos—dijo Albus cogiendo que primero.

-espere—dijo Hermione—me gustaría que hubiera otras personas a la hora de leer los libros, personas que son muy importantes en la historia.

-como quienes?—preguntó Albus un poco desconfiado.

-profesor Dumbledore, tiene que confiar en mi—dijo Hermione—le haré una lista de las personas que deberían estar aquí.

Hermione cogió una pluma y un pergamino que Dumbledore le dio. Por encima del hombro de la joven leyó la lista

_-Lily y James Potter con su hijo Harry_

_-Sirius Black_

_-Remus Lupin_

_-Arthur y Molly Weasley con todos sus hijos, Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny_

_-Fabian y Gideon Prewett _(N. que en estos momento los gemelos deben estar muertos pero me hacía ilusión meterlos en la historia)

_-Alice y Frank Lombottom con su hijo Neville_

_-Rubeus Hagrid_

_-Alastor Moody_

_-Andromeda y Ted Tonks con su hija Nyphadora_

_-Minerva Mcgonagall_

_-Severus Snape_

_-Regulus Black._

-los mandaré llamar—dijo Albus señalando la lista, en cuestión de minutos había hecho aparecer un patronus con forma de Fénix que salió por la ventana en busca de las personas de la lista—les gustaría comer algo?—ofreció Dumbledore a ambas mujeres

Ambas negaron con la cabeza. Hermione parecía fascinada con el niño

-como se llama?—le preguntó.

-Arctorus White

-es un nombre precioso—elogió Hermione. La morena pensó que ese nombre le recordaba a alguien—lleva el nombre de su padre?

-no, de su tío.

"R.A.B" gritó su mente, sin saber por que lo había relacionado, pero en ese momento que miraba al pequeño, podía ver los ojos grises tormentosos que había tenido Sirius

-es el hijo de Sirius Black?—preguntó Hermione rezando interiormente por no equivocarse.

-como lo sabes?

Hermione sonrió con los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

-Sirius nos dijo que había tenido un hijo, pero que su mujer se lo llevó al extranjero.

-Sirius sabía que tenía un hijo?—preguntó Katherine

-no lo sabe?—preguntó a su vez Hermione.

-yo… no se lo he dicho

Se hizo de nuevo un silencio incómodo antes de que Hermione se decidiera a hablar.

- Sirius nos dijo que su novia, deduzco que su novia eres tu, sacaste al niño de Inglaterra poco después de ser derrotado Voldemort, y te fuiste a Estados Unido a la casa de una prima que se hizo cargo del bebe cuando fuiste asesinada por mortífagos dos años después de tu marcha de Inglaterra.

-y Arctorus?

-el está genial—dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa—es jugador de Quidditch profesional, entró en el equipo de E.E.U.U como golpeador, pero cuando fue fichado por la selección inglesa se convirtió en una gran buscador.

Katherine sonrió ampliamente

-eso lo heredó de su padre y su tío, por que a mi el Quidditch no me gusta nada jugarlo.

Hermione se río.

-en eso nos parecemos mucho—dijo la castaña sonriendo—mis mejores amigos y mi novio juegan al Quidditch pero a mi me dan un miedo las escobas…

Justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras aparecieron varios Patronus confirmando que irían a Hogwarts en ese mismo momento.

-me alegro de que todo les hallan contestado—dijo Hermione al director.

-si, bueno ya está hecho mientras esperamos deberíamos pensar en un lugar apropiado para que alojemos a todos estos invitados durante la lectura.

-la sala de loa Menesteres, es lo mejor para estos casos, proveerá ropa y cualquier otra cosa que necesitemos—dijo Hermione.

-bien, adelantaos e ir preparando todo mientras espero a nuestro visitantes en la entrada a Hogwarts.

-por favor espérame James—decía Lily corriendo tras su esposo con un pequeño niño en brazos, deberíamos ir con mas cuidado, nos hemos aparecido en medio de Hogsmeade podría haber mortífagos—dijo la mujer

James se detuvo y esperó a que su esposa se pusiera a su nivel y caminó mas lento al mismo tiempo que le hacía carantoñas a su hijo que reía divertido

-vamos Lily esto es Hogsmeade es muy arriesgado por parte de los Mortífagos atacar un lugar tan cercano a Hogwarts y por lo tanto a Dumbledore.

- puede que tengas razón pero me parece muy raro que Albus nos mande llamar cuando lleva un año entero insistiendo en que nos mantengamos ocultos.

-no seas paranoica Lils

-ella no es paranoica, simplemente es inteligente deberías estar en Alerta Permanente señor Potter—gruñó a sus espaldas Alastor Moody que acababa de aparecerse—deberías imitar a tu esposa, Potter yo te enseñé a ser precavido

James se ruborizó ante la reprimenda para regocijo de Lily.

-Dumbledore os mandó llamar?—les preguntó Alastor.

-si

-no se supone que no podíais salir de la casa?

-si pero nos dijo que eras seguro y de vital importancia—dijo James.

Los tres caminaron lo mas rápido posible, para su sorpresa no eran lo únicos que habían sido llamados. En la entrada a Hogwarts había una aglomeración de gente.

James rápidamente reconoció a Sirius y Remus

-Canuto, Lunático—los llamó a gritos y corrió a abrazarlos.

-Cornamente, se supone que no puedes salir de la casa—dijo Sirius muy preocupado—es que no tenéis sentido común—dijo regañándoles

Lily se rió.

-Sirius, no quiero que te alarmas pero acabas de sonar como yo cuando os echaba la bronca en Hogwarts—dijo Lily divertida.

El rostro de Sirius pasó a estar completamente horrorizado.

-no puede ser, esto no puede pasarme a mi—dijo de forma dramática.

-me alegro de que hallan llegado sin ningún tipo de contratiempo—dijo Albus—todavía debemos esperar a unos cuantos invitados mas.

Teniendo que esperar Lily se acercó a Alice Lombottom su antigua compañera de habitación y una de sus mejores amigas. Que en ese momento, como ella tenía un bebe de apenas un año en brazos, al lado de su amiga había una mujer pelirroja un poco mayor que ellas y que también llevaba en brazos a una bebe envuelta en una mantita rosa.

Alice sonrió ampliamente a su amiga

-Hola Lily, este debe de ser Harry—dijo la mujer emocionada

-si. Y ese pequeño es Neville me supongo—dijo Lily saludando al pequeño, los dos niños miraron a la madre del otro como si esta estuviera loca. Y luego se rieron a la vez

-Lily quiero presentarte a Molly Weasley, probablemente conoces a sus hermanos, los gemelos Prewett

Lily bufó de forma involuntaria y luego se sonrojó.

-lo siento—dijo Lily avergonzada mirando con disculpa a Molly.

la mujer sonrió amablemente.

-no te preocupes, se como son mis hermanos y no son ningunos santos, tu no eres la primera que tiene esa reacción, mis padres bufaban a mis hermanos casi de continuo—dijo Molly divertida.

Las mujeres se rieron.

-cuando tiempo tiene—preguntó Lily a Molly señalando a la niña que le parecía inusualmente pequeña.

-apenas una semana—dijo Molly

-pero no deberías estar guardando reposo?—preguntó alarmada Lily

-Dumbldore dijo que era importante y estoy muy bien, aunque debo decir que la ayuda de mis hermanos es de agradecer con tantos niños—dijo la mujer algo cansada pero feliz señalando a un grupo de críos que corrían de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por Arthur Weasley, los gemelos Prewett y después de un rato se les unieron James, Sirius y Remus.

-cuales son exactamente tus hijos?—preguntó Lily mirando a todos los niños pelirrojas ¿serían todos esos? Se preguntó

-todos menos la niña del pelo rosa fuxia—dijo amablemente la mujer

-¡valla! Tienes 6 hijos—dijo la mujer sorprendida

-en realidad 7—dijo Molly señalando al niño pelirrojo que en ese momento sostenía Frank Lombottom para ayudar a Arthur mientras que este corría detrás de uno de los otros niños pelirrojos—ese también es hijo mío se llama Ronald, tiene la misma edad que los vuestros.

-sería genial que fueran juntos a Hogwarts—dijo Alice muy contenta mientras miraban a Harry, Neville y Ron, que había sido traído al grupo por Frank.

Al grupo de Alice, Molly, Lily y Frank se le unieron la familia Tonks, la señora Tonks parecía un poco incómoda, y miraba una y otra vez hacía la niña del pelo multicolor que parecía haberse hecho muy amiga de Charley Weasley

-no te preocupes por tu hija, Charley es uno de los mas tranquilos de mis hijos

Andrómeda sonrió de lado.

-no es mi hija lo que me preocupa si no tu hijo, Nymphadora puede ser un poco trasto—dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Molly ¡SOCORRO AYUDA!—gritaban los gemelos Prewett que estaban siento perseguidos por unos niños pequeños de tres años que les golpeaban con un palo.

-a mi no me digáis nada vosotros les enseñasteis eso—dijo Molly sin mirara a sus hermanos.

El señor Weasley se unió al grupo y cogió a Ron de los brazos de Frank

-por que creen que Dumbledore nos mandó llamar?—preguntó Frank curioso

-supongo que por lo de Cathy—dijo Andrómeda sin quitar los ojos de encima a su hija que en ese momento se tropezó con sus propios pies, antes de chocar contra el suelo, fue interceptada por uno de los amigos de su primo Sirius, según recordaba se llamaba Remus Lupin, y desde luego era el mas tranquilo de los amigos de Sirius. Andrómeda vio como su hija parecía estar encandilada con su salvador.

-que Cathy?—preguntó Alastor Moody uniéndose al grupo

-Catherine White—dijo Andrómeda como si fuera obvio.

-que tiene que ver ella en que nos halla llamado Dumbledore?—preguntó Alice ansiosa, ella también había sido muy amiga de la Slytherin.

-no lo sabéis?—preguntó anonadada Andrómeda mirando incrédulamente a Lily y Alice

-¿saber el que?—preguntó Lily

-lo de…

-¡que haces tu aquí!—exclamó Sirius.

Todos se volvieron para ver como Sirius se colocaba amenazadoramente delante de Regulus Black que acababa de aparecerse. El hombre ni si quiera miró a Sirius su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a Albus que le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se acercaba a los dos hermanos.

-no te preocupes señor Black, Catherine está bien, le mandé llamar por otros motivos

-¿Catherine?—preguntó Sirius mirando con incredulidad a Dumnbledore—que Catherine?

-Catherine White señor Black—aclaró Dumbledore—la joven me pidió ayuda anoche a cambio de cierta información de Voldemort

todos parecieron mas que sorprendidos.

-no podemos fiarnos de una mortífago—dijo Alastor desconfiado.

-¿Catherine le dijo lo de su trabajo?—preguntó Regulus.

-si, señor Black y lo hemos usado

Regulus pareció emocionado

-ha funcionado?

-si

-¿profesor puede explicarnos que está pasado?—preguntó Frank un poco desesperado

-un segundo por favor…-dijo Dumbledore mientras veía a lo lejos como se acercaba alguien a quien reconoció enseguida, Severus Snape.

Ignorando las malas miradas y las varitas de alguno que se alzaron contra el hombre, Snape miró únicamente a Dumbledore.

-bien ya estamos todo

-pero Snape en un mortífago—dijo James apuntando con la varita al recién llegado

-por favor necesito que todos os tranquilicéis y me sigáis todo esto tiene un motivo.

Dumbledore condujo a todos a su despacho, cuando llegaron allí Andrómeda se acercó a Regulus.

-debí imaginarme que recurriríais a Dumbledore

-es la persona mas segura que conozco—dijo el hombre como única respuesta.

Dumbledore se colocó al otro lado de su mesa del despacho y los miró fijamente a todos.

-anoche, llegó a Hogwarts una visita de lo mas inesperada, Catherine White—Dumbledore pudo sentir como la tensión subía a una velocidad alarmante proveniente de los merodeadores—la joven me contó el por que se había unido a las filas de Voldemort

-por que iba a ser, por que piense lo mismo que ellos—dijo furioso Sirius, Remus y James le pusieron una mano en el hombro para que se relajara y dejase terminar al director.

-se equivoca señor Black Catherine tenía un buen motivo para unirse a las filas de Voldemort.

- a si cuales si puede saberse—dijo Sirius cada vez mas furioso.

-yo que tu me callaba o después tendrás que tragarte tus propias palabras—dijo Regulus mirando furioso a su hermano.

-¡cálmense los dos por favor!—dijo Dumbledore.

Ambos hermanos se callaron.

-Catherine se unió a las filas de voldemort, chantajeada por su madre.

Sirius se estremeció ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, conocía a la madre de Cat, y sabía que era la mujer mas peligrosa del mundo, mas incluso que su propia madre.

-que clase de chantaje?—preguntó preocupada Lily.

-la señora White le dijo a su hija que si no se unía a las filas de Voldemort su hijo moriría-todo se quedó en un completo silencio—por que Catherine White, al salir de Hogwarts estaba embarazada

el silencio se hizo mas pronunciado. Sirius Black negaba continuamente con la cabeza.

-no puede ser es imposible—dijo Sirius

Andrómeda lo miró con mala cara.

-por su puesto que no es mentira—dijo la mujer indignada—ella vino un día a mi casa y me lo dijo.

-por que no me lo dijiste?—le preguntó Sirius a su prima todavía en estado de Shok

-intenté decírtelo, pero en cuanto te dije que Cat había estado en mi casa por que quería hablar contigo, empezaste a despotricar contra ella y me dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella a menos de que te llegaran noticias de su muerte que era la única buena noticia que te podía dar—dijo Andrómeda resentida

Reg bufó indignado y fulminó con la mirada a Siruis.

-maldito idiota—dijo Reg.

-tu cállate todo es culpa tuya—dijo Sirius furioso

-no, fue culpa tuya, por no poder aceptar que para ella yo también era importante—dijo Reg—pero eres un egoísta la querías solo para ti, pero ella a diferencia de mi propio hermano se negó a abandonarme-Sirius y Regulus se miraron desafiantemente durante unos instantes.

-me llamas a mi egoísta, cuando todo lo que e tenido que hacer en mi vida fue luchar para ser libre, deberías tener mucho cuidado sobre a quien llamas egoísta cuando tu fuiste por camino mas cómodo.

-el mas cómodo?—preguntó indignado Reg—cual según tu es el camino mas cómodo?

-el de convertirse en morífago para no tener que enfrentarte a la bruja de nuestra madre—dijo Sirius subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿¡que querías que hiciera! Dejar sola a Cat entre mortífagos? Dejar desprotegido a mi sobrino. Puede que a ti no te importe pero Cat y Arctorus son mi familia y no voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

-bien, ya que os habéis dicho todo lo que os teníais que decir, me gustaría contaros el por que os mandé llamar—Dumbledore les contó a todos, por que los había mandado llamar, todo lo que Cat había investigado y sobre Hermione Granger y su lista

-pero si nos mandó llamar a todos ¿Por qué Peter no está aquí?—preguntó curioso James.

-y lo mas importante, por que mandó llamar a mortífagos?—preguntó Alastor desconfiado mirando a Snape y Regulus

-ella lo quiso así, y debemos confiar en ella a fin de cuentas ella conoce todo el futuro.

-bien, entonces que haremos?—preguntó Lily

-iremos a la sala de los menesteres, es un buen lugar donde poder estar durante varios días y nos proporcionará ropa y otras cosas que podemos necesitar.

-pero los niños…?—preguntó Molly mirando a sus hijos que parecían fascinados con el lugar, Bill miraba por la ventana todo lo que su vista alcanzaba, es año empezaba Hogwarts y estaba de lo mas emocionado con todo lo que veía, Charley miraba todos los cachivaches extraños que tenía Dumbledore en el despacho, Percy por otro lado parecía mas interesado en los libros del director, los gemelos Weasley estaban en brazos de sus tíos que les hacían carantoñas, Ron desde los brazos de su padre miraba a todos curiosa y Ginny dormía placidamente en brazos de su madre.

-no se preocupes estoy seguro de que la sala pondrá a disposición de los niños lo que quieran.

Dumbledore Salió de su despacho seguido de cerca por los miembros de la Orden, al llegar al séptimo piso se encontraron con una puerta en la pared de lo mas hermosa, llena de figuras talladas en la oscura madera. Dumbledore abrió la puerta, la estancia donde de encontraban era del todo espectacular y muy cálida. La entrada era un enorme salón donde los colores predominantes eran el rojo y el plateado, el rojo pintaba los sofás que tenían un aspecto cómodo y las cortinas eran ce un gris plateado.

Los sofás se colocaban en un semi-círculo frente a un chimenea de piedra de lo mas acogedora. Al fondo de la estancia se podían vislumbrar un montón de puerta que claramente debían ser las habitaciones. A la derecha de la entrada había lo que parecía una cocina muy amplia y espaciosa, con un comedor al lado.

Pero para Sirius nada de eso importaban, desde el mismo momento en que entró en la estancia sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a Cat, que en ese momento estaba sentada encima de la alfombra frente a la chimenea jugando con un niño de cabello negro como el carbón, tan parecido al suyo.

Sin mirar a nadie se acercó a la mujer y se sentó justo enfrente de ella con el niño entre ambos, el niño le miró con curiosidad y después miró a su madre y le preguntó algo, Sirius solo registraba la mitad de la conversación, ya que no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo, era una copia exacta de Cat en las facciones, pero el niño tenía sus ojos y su pelo.

-quien es él mama?—le preguntó el chico a su madre que no podía dejar de mirar a Sirius, mientras que a este su corazón le iba a mil por hora

-el es Sirius…-dijo la mujer de forma temblorosa, a punto de echarse a llorar. Ese ligero temblor en la voz hizo que Sirius la mirara.

Regulus se sentó al lado de Cat y miró al niño.

-Tío Reg—dijo el niño entusiasmado abrazando a su tío—mama estaba muy preocupada por ti

-tranquilo Art todo esta bien, quiero presentarte a alguien—Reg señaló a Sirius—este es Sirius Orion Black

el niño le miró con los ojos brillantes.

-te llamas como yo y mi papa—dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Sirius pudo hablar le preguntó

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Arturo Orion White—dijo el niño orgulloso

-Arctorus—corrigió Cat

-eso—afirmó el niño—es que aun no me sale- Dijo el niño todo sonrojado.

A Sirius se le empañaron los ojos

-no te preocupes cuando yo era pequeño tampoco sabía decir mi nombre y decía Sirus

el chiquillo se rió.

-Arctorus—llamó Regulus para llamar la atención del niño—este es tu padre

-en serio?—preguntó el niño un poco desconfiado mirando a su madre en busca de confirmación cuando mujer asintió hacía su hijo el chiquillo soltó un chillido de alegría y saltó sobre un Sirius muy sorprendido por la reacción—mama tenía razón—dijo el niño

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-que te dijo tu madre

-dijo que algún día vendrías a salvarnos de la bruja mala—Sirius se estremeció su hijo había estado cerca de Catherine Whitte madre, esa mujer era despiadada, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le podía haber hecho a su hijo.

Por encima del hombro del niño le dirigió una mirada a Cat.

-gracias—le susurró. Cat no pudo contenerse mas y los abrazó Sirius rápidamente le hizo un hueco entre sus brazos.

-perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba—dijo Sirius arrepentido mientras sostenía a la mujer de su vida y a su hijo.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y en cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados por todos sus conocidos, James estaba fascinado con el niño y entre Sirius y James ya planeaban la cantidad de trastadas que iban a hacer sus hijo en Hogwarts ante la mirada de reprimenda de la profesora Mcgonagall, Lily y Cat.

-bien, pueden prestarme un poco de atención?—preguntó Dumbledore llamando a todos los de la sala que parecían haberse olvidado del motivo de su presencia allí—como les dijimos, trajimos a alguien de futuro la señorita Hermione Granger

todos se volvieron hacia la joven que los miraba a todos con lo ojos brillantes.

-señorita Granger estos son…-dijo Dumbledore.

-se quienes son todos ustedes—dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa— o mas bien los conozco a casi todos debo decir, a algunos solo os he visto en fotografías y e oído grandes cosas de ustedes.

-gracias—dijo amablemente Alice

Hermione se la quedó mirando con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza.

-Neville se parece mucho a ti en mi tiempo—dijo la chica de sopetón

-conoces a Neville—preguntó la mujer mientras Hermione se acercaba para saludar con una gran sonrisa al pequeño niño que la mujer tenía en brazos.

-por su puesto que si, fuimos juntos al mismo curso, y somos grandes amigos, es un gran hombre

Frank y Alice se hincharon de orgullo ante las palabras.

-pero mi hijo será aun mas guay que el tuyo Lombottom—dijo James haciendo un puchero divertido recibiendo como respuesta de Frank que este le sacara la lengua en una actitud infantil, pero todo se les olvidó cuando Hermione miró a James con los ojos como platos.

-Harry?—le preguntó a James-¿pero que…?

James la miró sin entender.

-yo soy James Potter—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

La joven sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-lo siento es que Harry es clavado a ti y me confundí

-conoces a Harry?—preguntó ansiosa Lily

-si—dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa fue hasta donde estaba Lily y le pidió que le dejase coger a Harry, el niño confiado extendió las manos con una gran sonrisa y cuando Hermione lo tenía cogido el niño la abrazó con fuerza.

-parece que le caes bien—dijo James mirando a su hijo, que por lo general no era tan confiado con los desconocidos.

-Harry es como un hermano para mi—dijo Hermione—ambos fuimos para el otro el hermano que nunca tuvimos.

-solo tendremos un hijo?—preguntó extrañado James—yo quería una gran familia.

Hermione se entristeció.

-desgraciadamente así son las cosas, tendréis que leer los libros para saber que pasó.

Después se volvió hacia los Weasley con una sonrisa mas radiante aun que antes y corrió hasta el señor Weasley para pedirle de forma ansiosa.

-puedo coger a Ron

Arthur un poco sorprendido se lo pasó de inmediato y Hermione sonrió feliz con Ron en brazos. El niño la miró una vez y se sonrojó hasta las raíces provocando la risa de la joven.

-pero que lindo estas Ronnnie—luego se rió—si se entera de que lo llamé así me mata

-pareces que conoces a Ron

Hemrione se sonrojó.

-si, ya sabréis por que, de hecho deberíamos empezar a leer, cuando antes empecemos antes terminaremos..

todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego y fue en ese momento que Hermione vio a Snape y con una sonrisa nostálgica dejó un momento a Ron brazos de Arthr y se plantó delante de Snape.

-gracias—le dijo alto y claro, todos se quedaron mirando a Hermione con interrogantes mientras que Dumbledore lo hacía con conocimiento.

-de que?—dijo Snape desconfiado

-ya lo verá en el libro, pero…se que lo que voy a decirte algo que probablemente no sea un halago para ti pero quiero que sepas que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó contigo, tu deberías haber sido un Gryffindor

se hizo el silencio en la sala. Severus miró a Hermione durante unos instantes.

-no se de…que me hablas…-dijo Snape apartando la mirada de Hermione—soy un mortífago

-no, no lo eres, eres un gran hombre—dijo la joven muy convencida.

-haber…señorita Granger, puede que usted venga del futuro creo que se equivocó de persona—dijo Sirius.

-no me equivoqué, se quien es Severus Snape, y se que clase de persona es en realidad. Pero no puedo decir nada mas, el motivo de mi comportamiento lo descubrirán en los libros.

Volvió a donde estaba Arthur y cogió de nuevo a Ron, el niño en cuanto la vio ir hacía él le dirigió una sonrisa brillante y pareció colorearse las mejillas.

-bien—dijo Hermione para romper el hielo—quien quiere empezar a leer

dijo cogiendo el primer libro y mirando todos

-empiezo yo—dijo Lily.

-¡no!—protestó de inmediato Hermione, todos la miraron con interrogantes—creo que en especial este primer capitulo no deberías ser leído por usted señora Potter, pronto lo entenderá.

Hermione le pasó el libro Albus que lo cogió sin quitar los ojos de encima a Hermione que parecía bastante incómoda.

Albus miró la cubierta del libro y sin poder evitarlo miró inmediatamente a los Potter.

-pasa algo profesor?—preguntó James

Albus como única respuesta leyó el título del libro.

-el libro se llama **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**


	3. el niño que sobrevió

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a J. solo hay dos personajes inventados por mi que son Catherine y Arctorus (hijo). Tampoco me pertenecen las partes en negrita que son fragmentos de la historia de Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal **

Cap-3 El Niño que sobrevivió

-Harry Potter?—preguntó Lily apretando a su hijo contra ella en una actitud protectora, miró a Hermione-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo con el futuro para derrotar a Voldemort?

Varios se estremecieron ante el nombre de Tom Riddle

-Harry es toda la historia, todos los libros hablan de él y me gustaría advertiros de que va a ser muy duro sobre todo para vosotros, Harry…no lo pasó bien y…

Hermione parecía luchar por buscar las palabras correctas, al final pareció rendirse.

-Harry a sacrificado mucho y perdido mucha gente a su alrededor y como su amiga y casi su hermana tengo que decir que Harry no tubo infancia, prácticamente siempre fue un adulto demasiado responsable

-¿Por qué?—preguntó James—nos dedicamos a malcriar a Harry como puedes decir que no tubo infancia?

-no puedo decíroslo, tenéis que leerlo, pero quiero decir que los pensamientos del libro son los propios pensamientos de Harry, así que…bueno, profesor Dumbledore puede empezar a Leer?

Albus abrió el libro por la primera página.

-El niño que sobrevivió—dijo Albus con voz sosegada leyendo el título del capitulo.

"**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban** **orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

-normales? pero que entienden ellos por normalidad?—preguntó de forma un tanto irónica Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-tienes razón canuto, no se como según ello puede ser normal que una mujer con cara de caballo y cuello de girafa, pueda convivir con una hipopótamo-elefante—dijo James muy serio

-¿parece que no te caen bien tus cuñados—dijo Hagrid un tanto sorprendido.

-es imposible tenerles cariño son las personas mas crueles del mundo—dijo Alice que conocía de primera mano a Petunia y podía hacerse una idea bastante clara de cómo podía ser su marido.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso.**

-extraño y misterioso?—preguntó Arthur a Lily

-la magia—dijo Hermione antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada—los Dursley odian cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona que tenga que ver con la magia.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle como era que ella lo sabía Albus continuó con la lectura.

**porque no estaban para tales tonterías. El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba** **taladros.**

-latardos?—preguntaron a la vez Regulus y Sirius que se miraron sorprendidos para después fulminarse con la mirada.

-se dice Taladros, son unos aparatos inventados los muggles que sirve para hacer agujeros en las paredes y por ejemplo colgar cosas—dijo Lily divertida.

-vale "perfecta prefecta"—dijo Sirius haciéndole un puchero a Lily que lo fulminó con la mirada y Sirius se acobardó.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote** **inmenso. **

-pero Lily por que no me habías dicho que tenías un cuñado tan guapo?—preguntó con sorna Cat haciendo reír a todos.

Sirius la miró con los ojos como platos

-no hablarás en serio

eso hizo que todos se rieran a carcajadas limpias y Cat pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-era sarcasmo Black

-ah…que alivio—dijo Sirius llevándose la mano al corazón de forma dramática.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo** **estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-pero que metomentodo —protestó Molly, después le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Lily—lo siento es tu hermana

-no te preocupes Molly se como es mi hermana y es peor de lo que tu has dicho.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

Hermione bufó.

-cualquier niño es mejo que Dudley—dijo Hermione muy convencida—verdad Ronnie?—le preguntó Hermione al niño que la miraba interrogante.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-va!—exclamó Sirius—ellos se lo pierden los Potter son los mejores.

-señor Black va a estar interrumpiendo la lectura con cada fragmento que se lee?—preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall mirando desaprobatoriamente al hombre que solo se encogió de hombros.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

Hermione vio como Lily parecía entristecerse, por su puesto no fue la única que se dio cuenta, James también lo notó pero no parecía saber que decirle a su esposa para que no estuviera triste.

-sabe que Señora Potter?—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste—realmente lo que piensa su hermana de usted realmente no importa, no es tu familia, .tu familia no son Harry James, Sirius y Remus? La familia son las personas que realmente te quieren y no quienes son por sangre, a veces vale mas una familia postiza pero que te quiere que una real que no siente nada por ti, para mi Harry es mi hermano y no tenemos ningún parentesco

Lily la miró durante unos instantes y luego asintió.

-tienes razón, gracias

Lily volvió a prestar atención a la lectura, por encimad e la cabeza de su esposa James le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Hermione que le recordó la mirada que Harry le dedicaba en Hogwarts cuando Hermione le hacía los deberes.

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

-eh!—protestó James—yo no soy un inutuil

Lily miró de forma un poco escéptica a su marido.

-James , corazón tengo que recordarte la ultima vez que te pedí que limpiaras la casa

James se puso completamente colorado.

-pero eso no cuenta Lily, me hiciste limpiar al estilo muggle—protestó James mirando con morritos a su esposa

Lily se estremeció imitada por Hermione

-todavía recuerdo cuando le dije a mi marido que limpiara la casa como castigo por haber desaparecido durante cinco días en una misión sin avisarme—dijo Hermione con un estremecimiento—mi casa no volvió a ser la misma

todos se rieron, Molly incluso le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

**eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se** **pudiera imaginar.**

-gracias a dios por eso—dijeron Alice y Cat a la vez—te imaginas lo es habría sido tener un Petunia con la que compartir habitación?—preguntó Alice asustada.

Cat se estremeció.

-solo de pensar en compartir la misma clase me estremezco.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. **

A James y Sirius se les iluminaron los ojos.

-James, ni se te ocurra—regañó Lily al ver la mirada emocionada de su esposo.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-un niño como aquel?—preguntó ofendida Alice

Lily frunció el ceño molesta y James se alejó un poco de forma involuntaria su esposa podía ser del todo impredecible cuando fruncía el ceño de esa forma.

Hermione bufó.

-Harry no tiene nada de malo, es mucho mejor que tu hijo Petunia—dijo Hermione alterada

-¿conoces a mi hermana?—preguntó Lily.

-por desgracia me la he tenido que encontrar en un par de ocasiones—dijo Hermione

-pues como nosotras, y es de la mas desagradable—dijo Cat refiriéndose a las pocas veces que Catherine se había encontrado con la hermana de Lily en la estación de Kring Kross.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

-acontecimientos extraños?—preguntó Remus—que clase de acontecimientos

-si dejan de interrumpir usted y sus dos amigos cada frase que se dice a lo mejor lo averiguamos señor Lupin—dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

-valla profesora nunca creí que le echarías la bronca a Remus—dijo Ted Tonks sorprendido, pues la fama de Remus era de ser el mas tranquilo, por lo que le había dicho el primo de su esposa.

-la tranquilidad del señor Lupin es una fachada, él es el que organizaba todas las bromas hace mucho que le pille—dijo la profesora en con tono reprobatorio pero una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por escapar de sus labios

Remus sonrió con inocencia a la profesora mientras sus amigos se reían.

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, **

**-**pero que estilazo tiene ese hombre—dijo con sorna Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco

-si, haz caso a Sirius que en moda tiene mas experiencia que una chica—dijo Cat mirando divertida a Sirius.

-no es cierto solo tengo el estilo necesario—dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo

Cat se cruzó de brazos.

-cada vez que quedábamos tardabas mas que yo en llegar

-pero…

-Black quiere callarse y prestar atención a la lectura? –protestó Mcgonagall

**No vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-una lechuza en pleno día? en un barrio muggle?—preguntó Frank sorprendido

-eso es algo inusual. ¿Lily tiene tu hermana vecinos magos?

-en Surrei imposible—dijo Lily muy segura—no está muy lejos de la casa de mis padres así que casi me conozco a todos los vecinos de mi hermana.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes**

-pero que consentido—dijo Molly indignada—si alguno de mis hijo hiciera eso se ganaría un señor castigo

-eso es afortunadamente cierto—dijo Fabian con Fred en brazos intentando escaparse de sus brazos.

-eso es afortunadamente nuestra salvación—dijo por otro lado Guideon peleándose con George

-de no ser cierto ya habríamos muerto por nuestros sobrinos—continuaron a la vez mirando a los pequeños gemelos que sonreían con sonrisas idénticas y maliciosas.

-gracias a dios Cat también sabe criar a un hijo—dijo Reg con sarcasmo mirando significativamente a Cat, la cual se echó a reír.

Ante la mirada de incredulidad de todos Cat se lo explicó.

-digamos que Arctorus salió a Sirius y tiene un espíritu merodeador

Sirius ante eso se hinchó de orgullo consiguiendo que Cat le soltase una colleja.

-no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso Black.

-por su puesto que si Cachorro es digno hijo mío

-Cachorro?—preguntó con una ceja arqueada

-es la cría del perro no?

-es cierto tengo que pensar en un apodo para mi hijo—dijo James

Lily y Cat pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-un gato mirando un plano de la ciudad?—preguntaron Sirius, James y Ted a la vez

-es un animago está claro—dijo rápidamente Ojoloco

-vamos Alastor, no todos los animales son animagos—dijo Frank intentando tranquilizar a su maestro

Alastor dirigió su ojo mágico a Frank de forma amenazadora, el hombre se encogió de forme involuntaria.

-y yo te aprobé las pruebas de Auroror?¡alerta permanente Lombottom!—dijo el hombre alzando la voz

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica**

Nadie dijo nada, por un lado la teoría de Alastor no era del todo tan descabellada, pero no les parecía probable que hubiera por Surrei un animago y el único animago con forma de gato que conocían era la profesora Mcgonagall y no parecía probable que estuviera allí, muchos de ellos también pensaban que era una ilusión óptica del hombre.

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). **

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa**.

-magos en medio del mundo muggle sin camuflarse?—dijo alarmado James—a tenido que pasar algo muy gordo para que sean así de descuidados

-tienes razón Cornamenta—dijo Sirius, no sabía por que, pero tenía una muy mala sensación, de forma involuntaria abrazó con una brazo a Cat y a su hijo, pero no era el único, podía como Frank, James, Arthur y Ted hacían lo mismo.

Sin saber por que miró a Hermione y la notó nerviosa y no miraba a nadie, se dedicaba a prodigar mimos a Ron.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

-ropa ridícula?—preguntó indignado Hagrid, muchos de los que eran de familia de magos tenían la misma indignación pintada en la cara.

**Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!**

**¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso**.

-ese hombre es un poco corto de entendederas—dijo entre susurros Frank.

Varios asintieron dándole la razón.

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. **

Lily, Hermione y Ted asintieron dándole la razón.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

-pero que hombre mas desagradable—dijo Alice molesta—lo siento Lily

-a mi no me pidas perdón, es un maleducado

-a mi me grita mi jefe en el trabajo y es lo ultimo que hace—dijo Andrómeda molesta poniendo una cara que daba miedo

-claro que es lo ultimo que hace, lo descuartizarías—dijo Sirius—ere peligrosa primita

-dímelo a mi—dijeron a la vez Nymphadora y Ted ganándose una mala mirada de la mujer y las risas del resto de los ocupantes de la sala.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al** **lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían** **nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación.**

**Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¡¿Harry!—preguntó Lily apretando fuertemente a su hijo entre sus brazos, el niño protestó inquieto.

-Lily cariño seguro que no le pasó nada—dijo James no muy seguro y miró a Hermione buscando una confirmación de que sus mayores temores no iban a cumplirse.

Hermione sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la pareja.

-Harry estaba bien

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... **

-es eso posible en es hombre?—preguntó Sirius incrédulamente intentando calmar la repentina tensión que se había hecho en la habitación.

James miró de forma agradecida a su amigo.

**No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido**.

-bueno vamos mejorando—dijo Guideon

-el primer paso es admitirlo—continuó Fabian

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold**.

-yo jamás le pondría un nombre tan horrible a mi hijo—dijo Lily ofendida y molesta, la misma expresión estaba en le rostro de James.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —** **gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

-valla, pero si tiene modales—dijo Cat sorprendida—pensé que los debió perder cuando a su madre se le calló de cabeza cuando era pequeño

Sirius se rió y besó en la mejilla a la joven

-no sabía que tenías sentido del humor

Ella como respuesta lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

-se ha hido?—preguntó anonadado Remus

hubo un momento de completo silencio antes de que todos sonrieran de oreja a oreja y empezaran a vitorear llenos de alegría. Sirius y Cat se abrazaron apasionadamente James alzaba en brazos a Lily y Harry que parecía divertido.

Solo Albus se dio cuenta de que Hermione Granger no estaba contenta.

Remus, Ted, Frank, Fabian, Guideon y Hagrid empezaron a bailar una especia de conga mientras que Alice daba un montón de besos al pequeño Neville que parecía perplejo. Molly por otro lado daba saltos de alegría y besaba a cada uno de sus hijos que también se habían unido a la Conga improvisada de los padres

-no es muy raro que sean siete libros y Voldemort muera ahora?—preguntó Nymphadora mirando a todos los adultos con ojos desconcertados.

El ojo de Alastor se dirigió a la pequeña.

-buena observación señorita Tonks

-pero en el libro dijo que se había ido—dijo Andrómeda

-ido, no muerto—dijeron Alastor y Nymphadora a la vez

Alastor miró con aprobación a la pequeña.

-eres muy inteligente señorita Tonks. Ya podíais hacer lo mismo los demás—los antiguos alumnos de Alastor agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

Remus miró a la pequeña con una sonrisa, le parecía curiosa la intuición de la niña.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

-otra vez ese gato—dijo James mirando a Sirius, tal vez la teoría de Alastor no era tan descabellada.

-pues yo creo que si que es un animago—dijo Dora

-creo que estoy de acuerdo con tu sobrina Sirius un gato no estaría todo el día quieto en el mismo sitio.—dijo Remus acompañando la teoría de la niña y del auror.

-pero Remus…-protestaron a la vez James y Sirius—no nos abandones…

-Remus opina lo mismo que yo—dijo Dora arrastrando a Remus para que se sentar a su lado.

Sirius miró divertido Remus y James puso los ojos en blanco solo Remus podía llevarse tan bien con un niño pequeño.

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

-no te hará caso es un animago—dijo Dora—verdad Remus?

el joven asintió dándole la razón a la niña con una sonrisa tierna.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa**.

-vale, tienes razón es un animago y además me apuesto lo que quieras a que es Mcgonagall—dijo James

-tu también James?—preguntó Sirius mirando con mala cara a su mejor amigo—me has traicionado.

-lo siento hermano pero solo exista un gato en el mundo que te pueda dirigir una mirada severa y esa es Mcgonagall

-podéis callaros todos y dejadnos leer—protestó la profesora mirando con mala cara a James y Sirius ambos se encogieron y se acercaron a Lily y Cat (respectivamente) en busca de protección, las dos mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

-no, pero si en Mcgonagall—dijo Remus

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**-cobarde—dijo Frank**

**-a mi ese comportamiento me parece de lo mas sensato—dijo Ted por otro lado, cuando todos se le quedaron mirando el se explicó—no se como será su esposa, pero yo habló de mi experiencia cuando digo que no es buena idea molestar a una esposa**

**Todos los hombres casados de la sala asintieron dándole la razón, incluso el propio Frank quien además asintió efusivamente. Por su puesto todos los que asintieron se ganaron una buena colleja de parte de sus esposas.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

-cotilla—dijo Alice indignada

Cat y Lily se dirigieron una mirada significativa.

-por que os miráis así?—preguntó Alice mirando mal a sus amigas.

-por nada…-dijeron a la vez poniendo cara inocente.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy** **las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han** **tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

-genial—dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.

-estupendo—corroboró James

-valla pasada—dijeron los gemelos Prewett

-fascinante—dijo Remus con una sonrisa tan grande como la de sus amigos

-me gustaría poder verlo—dijo Ted haciendo una mueca.

-me gustaría saber como hacer eso—dijeron Arthur y Frank a la vez, las mujeres se miraron unas a otras preguntándose cual de todos los hombres era mas infantil

-papa, si te dicen como se hace lo harás por mi cumple—preguntó entusiasmado Bill a su padre

-y por mi cumple?—preguntó Charley tan contento como su hermano

Dora se acercó a su padre

-papi, para mi cumple quiero estrellas fugaces por faaaaa-dijo la niña mirando a su padre con inocencia

-ni de broma!—gritaron a la vez Andrómeda y Molly mirando de mala manera a sus maridos e hijos, los tres niños no protestaron ni la mitad de lo que lo hicieron sus padres.

**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran** **Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los** **Potter...**

James se revolvió incómodo, no le hacía gracia que su nombre apareciera así en la historia, no sabía porque pero…tenía una mala sensación al respecto.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada**

-es lógico que esté molesta con Lily—dijo Cat, Lily la miró herida pero la chica continuó—a fin de cuentas es guapa inteligente divertida y buena persona, es lógico que Petunia la odie de la envidia que tiene esa amargada

Lily se rió y le dirigió una mirada agradecida a su amiga mientras los demás daban la razón a Cat

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.**

**Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con**

**aspecto raro...**

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... **_**su grupo**_**.**

-su grupo?—bufó ofendida Molly—en serio, no puede haber muggles peores que esos

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no seatrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

-jamás le pondría semejante nombre a mi hijo—dijo James molesto por el comportamiento de sus cuñados—nosotros tenemos mucho mejor gusto para poner nombres

Sus amigos asintieron efusivamente

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión**

-vulgar!—protestó indignada Lily—mira quien fue a hablar , la que le pone a su hijo Dudley Dursley es patético

James as u lado se encogió intimidado, su esposa desde que se había quedado embarazada estaba mucho mas temperamental, aunque tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella en esa afirmación.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley** **estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana ** **del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con** **atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. **

Sirius y James volvieron a mirarse, puede que Remus, Dora y Alastor estuvieran en la cierto, pero como dignos Gryffindor con su cabezonería no iban a dar el brazo a torcer.

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

**-y yo no soporto tenerte como cuñado y me aguanto—dijo James**

**-cierto pobre de ti hermano, menos mal que me tienes a mi—dijo Sirius pasándole el brazo a James por los hombros.**

**-tienes razón Canuto**

**-eso es un consuelo?—preguntó Lily maliciosamente—yo creí que era mi maldición y que el consuelo era tener a Remus como cuñado**

**Sirius la miró completamente ofendido.**

**-pero pelirroja que harías tu sin mi, si no fuera por mi no te lo pasarías ni la mitad de bien de cómo te lo pasas. **

**-eh que yo soy muy divertido—protestó James pareciendo un poco celoso**

**-claro que si cariño—dijo Lily rápidamente besándolo en la comisura de los labios—además no me río con Sirius, me río de él.**

**Todos se rieron mientras que Sirius parecía ofendido ,Cat le dio un beso en la comisura del labio para que se tranquilizase**

**pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su** **mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver.****No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...** **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

-que quiere decir con eso?—preguntó alarmado James apretando a Lily contra si.

-tranquilo Cornamenta, estoy seguro de que se refiere a que os vais a pasar por ahí a hacerles una visita de ls mas divertida para ti ¿puedo acompañarte? Sería divertido—dijo Sirius

-puede que tengas razón—dijo James algo mas tranquilo.

-te apuntas Lunático?

-claro cuenta conmigo—dijo el joven con una sonrisa enorme. Dora suspiró (N.A. cuando me refiera a Nympharoda voy a llamarla Dora porque al decir Tonks puedo referirme también as sus padres asique al decir Dora queda mas claro). Solo su madre se dio cuenta y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló** **cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.** **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna**

-Dumbledore?—preguntaron todos a la vez mientras miraban a Dumbldore quien se encogió de hombros como diciendo claramente que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

-no que va, es pepito grillo-dijeron los gemelos Prewett como si fuera obvio poniendo los ojos en blanco, Molly les dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

-pero si Dumby tiene un estilazo increíble—dijeron James y Sirius

-es cierto solo él puede llevar esa ropa y que le quede bien—continuaron a la vez los gemelos.

Dumbledore se rió mientras los gemelos Prewett eran regañados por Molly, Lily y Cat mientras regañaban a James y Sirius respectivamente.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

-ja!—exclamó Dora poniéndose en pie encima del sofá—es un animego y el profesor Dumbledore lo conoce así que Alastor, Remus y yo tenemos razón—dijo divertida con cierta chulería.

Andrómeda fulminó con la mirada a Sirius

-esa chulería la sacó a ti Sirius, tus ultimas palabras?...

Ted miró compasivamente a Sirius mientras este tragaba en seco.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

-¿Qué es eso?—preguntó curioso Frank

-un invento propio—dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa y continuó leyendo.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-vale habéis ganado—dijeron Sirius y James a la vez, al ver como Resmus Dora y Alastor le iban a decir algo

Ted y Frank también tuvieron una pequeña sesión de mala mirada por parte de Alastor

-la cuestión es—interrumpió Lily—por que Albus y Minerva han ido a Privet Drive?

Nadie dijo nada, algunos miraron a Hermione en busca de un respuesta pero la mujer solo les miró sin decir nada

James volvía a sentir la misma sensación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

**Parecía claramente disgustada.**

-ese no es su estado natural?—preguntaron los gemelo a la vez para relajar la tensión, por su puesto la mirada envenenada de Molly y Mcgonagall hicieron que se arrepintieran de hacerlo.

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Todos se tuvieron que morder la lengua para no decir nada, incluso Arthur que había sido uno de los mas callados de la lectura parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para no contrariar a la profesora y a su esposa.

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de** **ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

-Mcgonagall en una fiesta?—preguntó divertido James—es eso posible. Solo de imaginarme a Mcgonagall bailando—se interrumpió para romper en risas seguido por los gemelos Sirius, Arthur y Ted (Frank era mas tranquilo y estaba luchand por mantener su compostura)

-las estás pidiendo a gritos Señor Potter—dijo la profesora amenazadoramente.

James buscó protección en su esposa pero lo único que encontró fue una promesa de una muerte lenta muyyyyy dolorosa

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía** **que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los**_**muggles**_**se han dado cuenta** **de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana** **del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

-genial ya sabemos a quien pedirle lo de los fuegos artificiales—dijeron los gemelos el resto de los hombre (a excepción de Regulus, Albus y Severus) sonrieron ampliamente.

-ni se os ocurra!—dijeron a la vez todas las mujeres

-joooo—se quejaron Bill, Charley y Dora.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido** **tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las** **calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los**_**muggles**_**, intercambia** **rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los**_**muggles**_**lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

-no pareces muy convencida—dijo Hagrid interviniendo por primera vez

-tendré mis motivos para desconfiar—dijo la profesora.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-un que?—preguntó Sirius

— **¿Un qué?**

-Sirius deberías empezar a asustarte, empiezas a hablar como la profesora Mcgonagall—dijo Remus mirando divertido a su amigo

-noooooooo—gritó Sirius dramáticamente. Ganándose una mala mirada de la profesora.

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los**_**muggles**_**que me gusta mucho.**

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si** **considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía,** **aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede** **llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante****once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,Voldemort.**

—**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse** **cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».**

**Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

-es que realmente no hay ningún motivo—dijo James—es solo un nombre, no decirlo es como…si le respetase y a mi esa serpiente me repugna

-es precisamente eso lo que ha conseguido que mucho mueran—dijo Cat estremeciéndose levemente—antes yo era como tu James podía decir su nombre, ahora, simplemente me estremezco simplemente de oírlo.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza, con el hijo de ambos en medio lo que hizo que el niño protestara pidiendo un poco de espacio.

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la** **exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el** **único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

—**Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes** **que yo nunca tuve.**

-pero usted no es ningún sádico, homicida—dijo James

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

-me gusta mas lo que dijo James—dijo Hagrid muchos en la sala asintieron

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora** **Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

-nosotros estábamos allí cuando se lo dijo—dijeron los Prewett al mismo tiempo con unas sonrisas nostálgicas—fue muy divertido de ver, pero creednos tuvimos pesadillas durante varios días—continuó Fabian

-pero que dices hermano, fueron años de pesadillas "mal pensadas"—corrigió Guideon a su hermano

-callaos los dos—regañó Molly a sus hermanos mayores

-vamos Molly, desde que tuviste los hijos estás mucho mas temperamental—dijeron a la vez haciendo un puchero

De repente ambos hermanos quedaron colgando del techo completamente embadurnados de un viscoso moco verde.

-haber si así aprendéis

-guau Molly puede enseñarme eso?—preguntó Sirius con los ojos brillantes

-cállate y presta atención—contestó la mujer amenazándole con la varita

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe** **lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo** **detuvo?**

Muchos contuvieron la respiración esperando saber que quien había sido capaz de derrotar al mago mas peligroso de todos los tiempos

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa** **estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una****fría pared. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera** **«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció** **en el valle de Godric. **

-en el valle de Godric—dijo Sirius con vos trémula

James abrazó a su esposa y esta se aferró a Harry y a James rezando interiormente por que lo que estaba pensando no fuera cierto.

-pero, no puede ser—dijo Cat pálida como la cal, Sirius pasó una brazo por lo hombros de la joven, tanto para tranquilizarla a ella como a si mismo

**Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter** **están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

-NO!—gritó Sirius, su hermoso rostro se convirtió en un signo de tristeza y dolor y silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, Remus miró durante un momento en Shock para después empezar a llorar tapándose la boca con una mano.

Alice negaba con la cabeza mirando a Lily y lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro, Cat simplemente miró al vacio con las lágrimas surcando su rostro en estado de shock.

Lily y James solo pudieron mirarse a los ojos con una tristeza infinita y con la sensación de que el tiempo se les escapaba.

Alrededor de ellos todos aquello que los conocían dieron de una u otra manera signos de tristeza y aunque nadie se dio cuenta Snape parecía uno de los mas afectados.

-pero esto podemos cambiarlo verdad?—preguntó Sirius ansiosamente a Hermione

La joven miró a Sirius con una sonrisa triste.

-si, podemos cambiarlo, de hecho el evitar que los padres de Harry mueran es una de las cosas por las que accedí a venir, eso hará que Harry pueda tener una familia, ahora es feliz no me malinterpretes, pero siempre le habéis hecho falta

Los Potter solo podían mirarse entre ellos y al su hijo que en ese momento yacía dormido en los brazos de su madre.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

-valla profesora parece que en el fondo le importamos—dijo James con un poco de sorna.

-por su puesto que si zoquete—dijo Mcgonagall con una sonrisa divertida—si no a quien iba yo a gritar

-asi que todos estos años nos has estado utilizando para poder gritar a gusto—dijo Sirius fingiendo estar herido intentando suavizar la tensión que se había creado con la noticia de la muerte de James y Lily.

-por su puesto por que iba a ser si no?—preguntó la profesora con ironía

Algunos se rieron por el intercambio, otros todavía estaban temblorosos entre ellos Remus que a diferencia de Sirius que siempre intentaba sacar un lado bueno de las cosas, para Remus la simple posibilidad de que James y Lily pudieran morir se le hacía aterrados, ellos eran de las pocas personas que lo habían querido con su enfermedad, estaba tan angustiado que no se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando hasta que sintió una manita pequeña que cogía su mano. Dora le miraba con brillantes ojitos preocupados.

-vamos a impedírselo todos juntos—dijo la niña en susurros

-Dora tiene razón Voldemort no podrá con todos—dijo Charley Weasley que se había sentado al lado de la pequeña Tonks y lo miraba con una sonrisa tan grande como la de la niña. Inexplicablemente Remus se tranquilizó ante lo dicho por los niños.

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

-¡NO!—gritaron a la vez los Potter, en esa ocasión el dolor y el sufrimiento estaba grabado en las facciones del matrimonio. Apenas habían reaccionado con su muerte, pero la perspectiva de perder a su único hijo se les hacía de los mas dolorosa

-por favor calmaos Harry está bien, si seguimos leyendo lo veréis—dijo Hermione rápidamente intentando tranquilizarlo

-como puedes pedirme que esté tranquilo mi hijo estaba cerca de Voldemort, no sabes que clase de monstruo es…-dijo James furioso.

-señor Potter, se perfectamente que clase de monstruo es Voldemort, se que clase de cosas que a hecho y lo se por que me e tenido que enfrentar a él y sus mortífagos mas veces de las que puedo contar, e luchado en esta guerra contra él mas que usted y e sido un blanco de los motifagos por ser hija de muggles así que no me digas que no se que clase de monstruo es Lord Voldemort

James se quedó callado.

-lo siento, pero…es mi hijo y…-dijo James intentando disculparse

-lo se, tengo dos hijos señor Potter se de lo angustiante que puede ser que tu hijo esté cerca de cualquier peligro

Dumbledore continuó con la lectura

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha** **ido.**

-En serio?—preguntó Arthur asombrado—simplemente no pudo matarlo? Es imposible

Todos miraron a Hermione en busca de una explicación

-Voldemort quiso matar a Harry pero la maldición imperdonable rebotó contra él y se la devolvió a Voldemort.

-espera retrocede—dijo Alastor levantando una mano—nos estas queriendo decir ese niño—dijo señalando al pequeño Potter—sobrevivió a una maldición imperdonable? Eso es imposible

-en el caso de Harry fue posible, hay una explicación para eso que se dirá mas adelante.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre** **todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del** **cielo?**

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo** **sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,** **por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a** **decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda** **ahora.**

-¿¡que!—gritaron todos los que estaban en la estancia.

-no puedes estar hablando en serio—dijo Lily abrazando a su hijo—Albus no tienes ni idea de lo mal que se portará Petunia con Harry

-debo tener mis motivos Lily no creo que lo dejé allí porque si

-pero yo soy su padrino, yo puedo hacerme cargo de él—protestó Sirius—por que no lo deja conmigo?

Cat palideció a su lado.

-no te habrá pasado nada ¿no?—preguntó Cat

Sirius la abrazó para confortarla.

-estoy seguro que no cariño debe haber algún otro motivo—dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione, la cual asintió

-hay un buen motivo pero se dice en el tercer libro hasta entonces no lo sabréis desgraciadamente.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la** **profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no** **puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta** **de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían****por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

-estoy de acuerdo conmigo misma—dijo Minerva

-yo también la apoyo—dijeron la mayoría de la gente en la sala

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán** **explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

-una carta? en serio?—preguntó molesto James—lo lamento profesor pero…

-lo se James pero debo tener mis motivo para actuar así—djo Dumbldore

James suspiró cansado

-supongo que tienes razón.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall—.Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

**-**guau James tu hijo será famoso—dijo Frank—no es lo que tu siempre quisiste?

-no quería para él esa clase de fama—dijo James haciendo una mueca

-si, no debe ser muy agradable ser famoso por la muerte de tus padres—dijo Arthur comprendiendo perfectamente a James

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida—dijeron los merodeadores

- Hagrid es de confianza—protestaron los Prewett

-la profesora Mcgonagall no se refería a eso, si no a que es un poco despistado—dijo Hermione

Hagrid se sonrojó ligeramente por lo de despistado pero estaba radiante de que la gente confiara en él

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a** **regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado.****Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

-mi moto—dijo radiante de contento Sirius—ahí esta mi super moto. Ya verás Arctorus te voy a llevar volando….

-como subas a mi hijo en ese cacharro te juro que te dejo incapacitado para tener mas hijos

Sirius tragó en seco, Regulus al lado de Cat le miró por encima de la cabeza de la joven de forma divertida.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y** **además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín**

Algunos contuvieron la risa, aunque le mayoría, como los Prewett, los merodeadores y Ted soltaron alguna risita

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he** **traído, señor.**

-veis es mi súper genial moto—dijo Sirius

-tu súper genial moto que mantendrás alejada de mi hijo—dijo Cat

-pero…

-no hay peros que valgan Black

-jo…

James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-creo que ya te haces una idea de lo que es estar casado.

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los**_**muggles**_ **comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. **

**Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas, entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño prfundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo azabache, sobre le frente pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. **

-una cicatriz?—preguntó Albus de repente, era la primera vez que intervenía en la combersacion.

-ahí fue donde la maldición rebotó—explicó Hermione.

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la** **rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

-demasiada información—dijeron los Prewetta la vez

Sirius y Jame s no dijeron nada pero pudieron las misma cara de "no quería saberlo"

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.** **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. **

-oh Hagrid—dijeron todas las mujeres enternecidas mientras los maridos de estas fulminaban al semi gigante con la mirada

**Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los**_**muggles**_**!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con** _**muggles**_**...**

-gracias por preocuparte por Harry, Hagrid—dijo Lily—tengo la sensación que voy a darte las gracias muy amenudo

-yo también lo creo—dijo James

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró** **la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

Lo va a dejar en el humbral de la puerta?—preguntó escandalizada Alice

-es un bebe puede coger frió en seguida—protestó Lily.

-es cierto los niños se resfrían con nada—continuó Molly dando la razón a las otras mujeres Andrómeda por otra parte no dijo nada pero asintió efusivamente.

**sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer** **aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

-que celebraciones, no hay nada que celebrar, Cornamenta y la pelirroja están muertos—dijo Sirius mosqueado

Cat le acarició el hombro para que se tranquilizase, ambos sabían que no había nada que celebrar pero el resto del mundo estaba feliz por que Voldemort había desaparecido.

—**Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el** **aire y desapareció en la noche.**

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,** **saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz** **por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y** **pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

-la necesitó—dijo Hermione, todos se volvieron a mirarla, y Lily un gemido de protesta.

-lo van a tratar mal verdad?

-no puedo decirte nada pero en el próximo capitulo los sabréis

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin** **despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo**, **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche.**

-Petunia—gruñó Lily

**Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…**

James gruñó.

-voy a coger a esa bola de grasa que es mi sobrino y lo voy a cocer al horno por haberle hecho eso a mi hijo

-yo te ayudo que no se atreva a tocar a mi ahijado—dijo Sirius.

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Dumbledore cerró el libro y miró a los espectadores, todos los allí reunidos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía que decir.

Hermione se levantó y se colocó delante de todos.

-estos libros no van a ser fáciles para ninguno de los que estáis aquí, algunos de vosotros, como los Potter están muertos antes incluso de que empezaran los libros, otros leeréis vuestra muerte en ellos, se que es difícil, y si no queréis saber nada mas de estos libros ni del futuro lo entenderé y me marcharé—dijo Hermione mirando a cada uno de los ahí presentes—algunos salís muy poco en lo libros pero vuestra participación fue importante, otros son de vital importancia en el futuro de Harry—miró directamente a los Potter—probablemente vosotros seréis los que mas sufran con la lectura porque todos libros hablan de Harry y su lucha contra Voldemort.

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

Los Potter se perdieron durante unos instantes en los ojos del otro para después volvese hacía Hermione.

-nosotros queremos saberlo—dijo Lily

-puede que sea duro pero si con esta información podemos cambiar el futuro para ayudar a nuestro hijo cuenta con nosotros—dijo James

-conmigo también puedes contar—dijo Sirius, Cat a su lado accedió con la cabeza.

Uno a todos los que estaba en la sala fueron asintiendo.

-debo aclarar que no podéis juzgas a nadie por lo que leáis pues en estos libros quienes siempre parecen los malos acaban no siéndolo—dijo Hermione de forma críptica

Todos volvieron a asentir.

-como ultimo punto que tengo que añadir, que ni Harry ni yo conocimos ni a Arctorus ni a Catherine por lo que no aparecerán en este historia

-les pasó algo?—preguntó Sirius ansioso.

-tu solamente nos hablaste una vez de Catherine por que encontramos una foto de ella en tu casa. Nos dijiste que había sido tu novia en el instituto y que había tenido un hijo con el que había vivido en E.E.U.U. hasta su muerte cuando el Arctorus tenía 13 años -No—protestaron Reulus y Sirius a la vez.

-como murió?—preguntó Regulus, Sirius mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Cat que intentaba tranquilizarlo

-fue asesinada

-y Arctorus?—preguntó Sirius.

-se crió con una familia mágica que lo adoptó, y cuando acabó el colegio se convirtió en jugador de Quidditch profesional creo recordar que hacía tres años sa casó con la hija menor de la familia que le adoptó y tiene un hijo—dijo Hermione haciendo memoria, había sido todo un escándalo y Ginny que también había sido jugadora de Quidditch profesional y amiga de Arctorus se lo había contado

Volvió a hacerse el silencio, nadie sabía que decir, le guerra había hecho mucho daño a la gente.

-creo que por hoy con esta capitulo es suficiente, deberíamos descansar seguiremos leyendo mañana—dijo Hermione

Todos se levantaron y fueron repartiéndose distintas habitaciones, Hermione recogió todos los libros y de acercó a Snape que se había mantenido apartado de todos durante la lectura. Hermione sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo.

-posiblemente no lo necesite pero si quiere hablar conmigo, puede hacerlo, profesor Snape.

-profesor?—preguntó Severus ignorando el pañuelo.

-fue mi profesor de Pociones durante la mayor parte de mi vida escolar—contestó—voy a hacer la cena para todos, querría algo en especial ¿tienes un plato favorito?

Snape se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes.

-cualquier cosa estará bien—respondió amablemente y se marchó a una habitación que quedase libre.

Hermione hechizó los libros para que nadie pudiera leerlos antes de tiempo y fua a la cocina que había creado la sala de los Menesteres, Cat le había pedido a los elfos que llenaran la nevera con comida y desde luego los elfos la habían llenado literalmente, además no había una nevera y una despensa, había tres neveras y cuatro despensas.

-creo que los elfos se pasaron un poco—dijo Andrómeda entrando en la cocina.

Hermione negó.

-una sola despensa no llega para llenar a los Weasley creeme

-como lo sabes?—preguntó la mujer.

-ya aparecerá en el libro

Ambas mujeres que quedaron en silencio mientras Hermione se movía de un lado al otro de la cocina sacando cazuelas y sartenes así como diversos ingredientes.

-puedo hacerte un pregunta?

-claro

-mi hija, ya es mayor en esos libros, y teniendo en cuenta como se esta comportando con Remus me gustaría saber si…

Hermione la miró durante un rato.

-Harry dijo una vez que eras una mujer muy intuitiva en cosas del amor y veo que no se equivoca, tu hija no aparecerá hasta el quinto libro pero puedo garantizarte que vivirá una preciosa historia de amor…


	4. el vidrio que se desvaneció

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a J.k. Rowling solo hay dos personajes inventados por mi que son Catherine y Arctorus (hijo). Tampoco me pertenecen las partes en negrita que son fragmentos de la historia de Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal **

Cap-4 El Vidrio que se Desvaneció

La mayoría de los del pasado estaban cada uno en sus habitaciones meditando todo lo que estaba pasando. La señora Weasley dejó a sus hijo al cargo de sus hermanos y su esposo para hacer la cena para todos y fue allí donde se encontró con Andrómeda y Hermione.

-vengo a ayudar—dijo Molly preparada para hacer una buena comida de batallón.

-no creo que tengas que preocuparte Molly Hermione se maneja estupendamente.

Molly desde luego no podía decir nada en contra por que Hermione había hecho una comida al mas puro estilo Weasley.

-valla eres buena—alagó Molly

Hermione sonrió.

-me enseñó mi suegra, una mujer de lo mas encantadora que me ayudó a dar de comer a mi marido para que no se muera de hambre y es que come por cinco personas por no decir mis hijos—dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-cuanto hijos tienes?—preguntó curiosa Molly.

-dos una niña y un niño, se llaman Rose y Hugo

-que edad tienen?—preguntó Andrómeda interesada.

-Rose es la mayor y tiene 3 años Hugo acaba de cumplir uno.

-cuando son así de pequeños son una monada—dijo Molly

-pero luego se transforma en un tormento continuo para los padres—dijeron Molly y Andrómeda al mismo tiempo

Hermione se rió.

-bien…puedo hacer algo?—preguntó Molly

-bien podrías…-dijo Hermione pensando en que podría hacer Molly cuando oyeron que las llamaban del salón.

Hermione seguida por las otras dos mujeres corrieron al salón para encontrarse que el espejo de Oesed estaba liberando una especie de luz y era como si alguien saliera del espejo, cuando la luz se detuvo había justo debajo del espejo un niño de unos 10 años de cabello rubios ceniza, y ojos de un castaño claro, que lo miraba todo desconcertado

-genial mas niños—gruñó Ojoloco mirando al chiquillo, todas las madres de la habitación lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-los ojos del niño se dirigieron inmediatamente a Andrómeda Tonks.

-abuela?—preguntó el niño curioso, pues no estaba seguro de que fuera ella, parecía muy joven y no tenía los ojos tan apagados por la tristeza como los tenía normalmente.

-Teddy—llamó Hermione al mismo tiempo que el niño preguntaba, enmascarando lo que pasaba, se acercó al niño rápidamente—que te pasó cariño como llegaste aquí?

-pues no lo se—confesó el niño mirando a Hermione—estaba en casa del tío Harry y de repente aparecí aquí. Por cierto Tío Ron te está buscando—dijo el niño—parecía muy preocupado, tío Harry dijo algo de que estaba neurótico

-Teddy cariño quiero hablar contigo—dijo Hermione arrastrando al pequeño a una habitación, donde nadie pudiera oírlos pues las palabras del niño habían sido muy esclarecedoras y no solo eso si no que además el niño se les parecía asombrosamente a alguien…

Hermione arrastró a Ted hasta una habitación e hizo un encantamiento para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

-Ted cariño no puedes decir nada de eso

-el que? Por que?

Hermione suspiró y dio gracias a que el niño tuviera un coeficiente intelectual superior a los niños normales por lo que entendería el problema a la perfección. Durante los siguientes minutos Hermione le explicó lo que pasaba aTed que parecía fascinado, pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza

-pero si estamos en el pasado…¿mis padres están aquí?—preguntó el niño esperanzado

-si cariño, pero en este tiempo tu madre tiene 7 años

-y papa?

-no tu padre era mucho mas mayor que tu madre

-eso es malo?—preguntó en niño ante el tono de Hermione quien sonrió.

-no cielo en el amor la edad no importa, pero quiero que me hagas un favor ¿vale?

En niño asintió.

-no puedes decirle a ninguno de los que están allí que eres hijo de tu madre, yo te la presento pero no podemos decir quien es tu madre vale?

-por que?

-por que ella es todavía muy joven y la gente podría pensar mal ¿lo entiendes?—lo preguntó ella.

El chico asintió pues era muy espabilado para su edad, y Hermione dio gracias a eso.

Hermione volvió a salir con el niño, y todos volvieron la cabeza para mirarlos. Hermione dudó un momento pero al final decidió que debía decir la verdad a medias, pues Ted era muy parecido a Remus pues en ese momento el chico tenía afortunadamente el pelo del mismo tono que su padre de un rubio ceniza.

-bien, quiero presentaron a mi sobrino postizo, no tenemos familia en común pero es como uno mas. Se llama Ted Remus Lupin

Se hizo un profundo silencio en la estancia para después todas las miradas se dirigieron a Remus, el propio Teddy miró por primera vez que recordase a su padre y Hermione pudo estar muy orgullosa de que el niño no lloró, podía notar que el niño estaba luchando por no llorar pero se mantuvo estoico con una sonrisa.

-hola papi estas muy joven—dijo el niño, y era verdad, a fin de cuentas las fotos que había visto de su padre el salía muy viejo.

-no puede ser yo…me jure que…-dijo Remus retrocediendo mirando durante un momento con horror al niño

-él no heredó tu pequeño problema peludo—dijo Hermione rápidamente

-no me quieres?—preguntó Ted, del tono del niño sonó tan lastimero que hizo que a la propia Hermione se le empañasen los ojos de lágrimas, el chico no había conocido a su padre y cuando va y lo conoce este no parece contento de verle.

-no Teddy cariño solo está sorprendido—dijo rápidamente Hermione—claro que te quiere corazón.

-es cierto el te quiere es solo la sorpresa. Hola soy James Potter—dijo James acercándose al chiquillo intentando que el niño de centrar en él el tiempo suficiente para que Remus reaccionara y mas valía que reaccionara bien porque si no lo mataba, pues el tono que el niño había utilizado también le había sacado unas lágrimas de pena.

-tu eres el padre de tío Harry

James sonrió ampliamente.

-veo que conoces a Harry mira está aquí—dijo señalando a su esposa que en ese momento se acercaba con el bebe Harry en brazos. Y mostraba el bebe a un Ted muy sorprendido.

-es muy pequeño—dijo asombrado mirando al niño que se había despertado y miraba con ojos curiosos a Ted.

-sus ojos son igual de brillantes—dijo Ted—me gustan mucho los ojos de tio Harry—comento el niño sin darse cuenta de que Remus se acercaba a ellos de forma un tanto temblorosa.

-son los mismo ojos que tiene mi esposa—dijo James orgullosos de su esposa y mirándola con adoración.

Remus se puso delante de su hijo.

-hola Ted—dijo con voz temblorosa.

-ho…hola

Sin decir nada mas Remus lo abrazó y lo cargó en brazos luchado por no llorar de felicidad.

-valla Mcgonagall va a tener a todos los hijo de los merodeadores en Hogwarts—dijo Sirius divertido.

-dios me bendiga!—exclamó la profesora

-Sirius ten en cuenta que Arctorus se crió en Estados Unidos—dijo Cat

-si pero como ahora podemos saber cual va a ser el futuro lo cambiaremos para que tanto mi hijo como el de James vallan juntos a Hogwarts

Mcgonagalla empalideció de golpe.

-por cierto Remus por que tuviste un hijo tan tarde—se quejó James.

-no lo se James tal vez tardé en encontrar a la mujer adecuado

-y que lo digas—dijo Teddy con sorna (N.A. a partir de ahora Ted será el padre de Dora mientras que Teddy será el hijo, para poder entendernos)—pero es que encima mama tubo que darte el coñazo durante casi un año y medio para que accedieras a salir con ella—dijo el niño un poco rencoroso pues su tío Harry le había contado toda la odisea que pasó Tonks.

Todos los adultos en la sala se rieron menos Remus que miraba a su hijo con cierto tono de disculpa.

-bien a ver si me dejáis terminar de hacer la cena—dijo Hermione

-déjame que te ayude—dijeron todas las mujeres a la vez dejando a sus hijo con los hombres. Que se miraron entre ellos y tragaron saliva sobretodo los gemelos Prewett cuando Fred y George los miraron con sonrisas maliciosas y sacaron de detrás de la espaladas las varitas que les habían robado a sus tios.

-mierda!—gimieron los gemelos echando a correr

* * *

Remus quería conocer mejor a su hijo pero podía ver en los ojos del niño que tenía cierta curiosidad por conocer a los otros niños.

-Teddy, este es Bill Weasley…

Teddy sonrió encantado

-tio Bill—dijo el niño emocionado

Bill lo miró sorprendido

-¿me conoces?

-claro eres el tio Bill que junto con tio ron y tio George siempre hacéis estallar fuegos artificiales en casa todas las navidades—dijo el niño con una sonrisa infantil de deleite.

-yo soy Charley—dijo el niño saludando a Teddy

-lo se, tu haces los mejores espectáculos en navidades, un año hiciste que hubiera estrellas fugaces

Todos miraron anonadados a Charley y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-y por que yo no las hago?—preguntó molesto Bill por que a el le gustaba lo de las estrellas fugaces

-por que si lo hicieras además de aguantar la bronca de la abuela Molly tendrías que aguantar la de tu esposa—Teddy sufrió un escalofrió—y da mucho miedo cuando se enfada.

Los hombres volvieron a reírse

-niños a cenar—gritó Hermione.

Todos los niños corrieron a la cocina y los hombres se quedaron un momento allí

-felicidades Remus—dijeron los gemelos Prewett dándole palmadas cariñosas a Remus que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-se parece tanto a ti como Harry a mi—decía James emocionado y alegre por su amigo.

-y Arctorus a mi

-mentira se parece mas a mi—intervino Reuglus como un padre celoso

-mentira es mi hijo y se parece a mi

-es mi sobrino y se parece a mi

-os habéis dado cuenta de que sois hermanos y os parecéis mucho físicamente—intervino Ted

-mentira no nos parecemos en nada—protestaron los dos Black al mimo tiempo

Todos se rieron mientras los hermanos se fulminaban con la mirada.

Los hombres entraron en la cocina donde la mesa había sido completamente cubierta por un montón de platos con toda clase de comidas.

Todos se sentaron encantados. Dumbledore pareció bastante contento con plato especial que le había hecho Hermione que tenía una salsa de caramelo de limón. Los niños Weasley devoraron rápidamente lo que tenían en el plato y empezaron a pedir mas.

Remus se sorprendió al ver que Teddy comía tanto o mas que los Weasley y parecía estar acostumbrado a cuidar de otros niños de hecho cuando terminó su primer plato estuvo ayudando a Hermione a dar de comer a Ron, y parecía muy feliz hablando de cosas muggles con Arthur

-desde luego en comportamiento no se parece a ti—dijo James como si nada

-que quieres decir?—preguntó Remus

-pues que es un niño muy feliz, sociable y parece algo trasto—dijo Sirius divertido mirando al chiquillo que para sorpresa de todos hizo magia sin varita, para divertir a los gemelos Weasley, chasqueó los dedos y saltaron una serie de chispas de colores

-guau ¿Cómo has hecho eso?—preguntó Dora encantada mirando al chico.

-es magia—dijo el niño en un tono misterioso haciendo reir a la niña

-pues mira yo también puedo hacer magia—dijo Dora para después poner cara de concentración y su pelo cambio del rubio al violeta.

Aquellos que no conocían la capacidad de Dora se sorprendieron y fascinaron por la capacidad de la niña

-Nymphadora vuelve a ponerte el pelo como dios manda—dijo Andrómeda regañando a su hija.

-vamos Primita si lo que hace es una pasada—dijo Sirius

-si pero es difícil de explicarle a la gente como unos padres pueden permitir que su hija de 7 años lleve el pelo rosa chicle o violeta, tiene que acostumbrarse a no cambiarlo en público.

-es muy guai—dijo Teddy con una enorme sonrisa—yo quiero ver mas cosas, ¿puedes cambiarte la nariz?

La niña miró a su madre en busca de permiso, y Andrómeda acabó cediendo ante la mirada de perrito abandonado que puso Teddy

-esta bien—dijo a señora Tonks

Hermione pasó por detrás de Teddy para coger unas cosas y vio la mirada de Teddy a Andrómeda, lo que hizo que Teddy se ganara una colleja por parte de Hermione

-deja de manipular a los adultos—riñó la mujer—vendito día en que George te enseñó a poner caritas de pena

En chiquillo se rio con suficiencia y los demás adultos estallaron a carcajadas, los mas divertidos sin duda eran Sirius, James, Remus y los Prewett

Al terminar de cenar todo estaban muy cansados y se fueron rápidamente a la cama. Teddy y Remus compartirían habitación y el niño estaba muy entusiasmado.

Sirius para poder irse a la cama tubo un fuerte enfrentamiento con Reuglus

-es mi mujer y mi hijo y pienso dormir en la misma habitación que ellos

-no voy a permitir que te aproveches de Cat ahora que esta vulnerable por el reencuentro para que volváis a estar juntos

-precisamente tengo que dormir con ella, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y compensarla por todo lo que hice

-el daño es demasiado grande como para que se lo puedas compensar, tres años de maltrato psicológico

-eso debería decírmelo ella ¿no?

-pero Cat es demasiado buena para decirte la verdad a la cara, a diferencia de ti se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás.

-tu crees que se les ocurrirá preguntarte a ti que es lo que quieres?—preguntó Alice a Cat que junto con Lily miraban el espectáculo que estaban dando los hermanos Black

-creo que no tendrán en cuenta mi opinión—dijo Cat suspirando, si había algo que no le gustaba de su relación con los Black era los tozudos que podían llegar a ser

-sabes que haría yo?—dijo Lily mirando a los dos hombre de forma malvada

Alice y Cat sonrieron encantadas ante la maldad de Lily,

-dais miedo—intervino Hermione pasando en ese momento con una bandeja de galletas para los niños que se abalanzaron sobre ellas soltando ruiditos de elogio

-están tan buenas como las de mama—dijeron Bill y Charley

-eso es imposible, las galletas de Molly son únicas—dijo Fabian robando una galleta del montón cuando la probó miró a su hermana.

-saben como las tuyas ¿Cómo pudiste darle a la receta de la familia a una desconocida?—protestó Fabian pero al mismo tiempo que decía eso robaba otra galleta.

-supongo que ella será una buena amiga para que se lo de—dijo Molly encogiéndose de hombro

Guideon imitó a su hermano y robó otra galleta.

-están estupendas aunque no me puedo creer que le dieras la receta a alguien que no sea de la familia, mama se esta revolviendo en la tumba—dijo Guideon

Todos volvieron la cabeza cuando se hizo un pronunciado silencio en el salón, donde hasta hacía uno minutos se oían los gritos de Regulus y Sirius.

En el salón los dos hermanos miraban una puerta cerrada que había entra ambos.

Los primeros en estallar en carcajadas fueron James, Remus, Fabian, Guideon,Ted Hagriy y Arthur. Albus aunque no dijo nada lucho por contener la risa aunque la profesora Mcgonagall no se la contuvo.

-que pasó?—preguntó Hermione que se había perdido.

James intentó coger aire y dejar de reír para explicar los que había pasado.

-que Cat se a cabreado a entrado en una habitación y les a dicho y Regulus y a Sirius que no quiere que ninguno de los dos duerma cerca de ella.

Hermione se rió.

-entonces ellos tendrán que dormir juntos

Ambos hermanos se miraron alarmado e intentaron buscar alguna habitación libre para ellos pero estaban todas ocupadas, tendrían que dormir juntos. (aunque al final Remus acabó ablandándose y le dejo dormir con el y su hijo)

Aquella noche, Hermione no durmió muy bien, se sentía como cuando Ron iba a alguna misión que implicaba que se fuera durante varios días, estaba muerta de preocupación pensando en su familia, probablemente ya la habían echado en falta, y Ron era un exagerado en algunas cosas, la guerra lo volvió algo paranoico asi que podía imaginarse a un escuadrón de Aurores buscándola por todas partes, solo esperaba que Rose y Hugo estuvieran bien, probablemente estarían con Molly y Arthur mientras las buscaban a ella para no alterar a los niños.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente había una gran tensión en todos, por leer el siguiente capítulo, Hermione no soltó prenda a pesar de todas las clases de interrogatorios a los que estuvo sometida por parte de todos, alguno fueron mas discretos intentando sacarle la información, como Alastor o Dumbledore, pero otros eran como una elefante en una cacharrería como James o Arthur.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego cas en las misma posiciones que el día anterior, solo que en ese momento los niños mas pequeños, como Harry, Neville y Ron estaban en un corralito para que jugasen mientras los padres leían.

Por otro lado Fred, George y Arctorus estaban corriendo por la alfombra jugando los tres que habían hecho muy buenas migas.

Bill se sentó junto con Charley y Dora al lado de Teddy que se sentaba al lado de su padre, Dora parecía muy contenta al lado de Teddy.

Los señores Potter estaban en el lado derecho de donde estaba sentada Hermione y en el lado izquierdo estaban los Weasley y los Tonks Dubledore estaba en frente para poder leer, entre todos habían decretado que era mejor que leyera el director, pues era el que menos se alteraba con todo esto,( puede que Snape tampoco se alterar demasiado pero James y Sirius habían afirmado que podían matarlo si se lo ponían demasiado a tiro)

-el siguiente capitulo es "El Vidrio que se Desvaneció"

- Cornamenta, vamos a ver como tu hijo hace magia—dijo Sirius ilusionado

-o vamos a ver como mis cuñados lo tratan mal—dijo James apesadumbrado, Lily parecía culpable, a pesar de que no tenía la culpa de nada James la abrazó y besó cariñosamente su sien.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años**

-entonces debe estar a punto de llegarle la carta—dijo Hagrid para animarles a todos,

Los gemelos Prewett empezaron a tararear la canción del colegio.

**desde el día en que los Dursley se** **despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no** **había cambiado en absoluto. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de** **la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una** **gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de** **diferentes colores, pero Dudley**

**-y las fotos de Harry?—preguntó Molly a Hermione, ella se encogió de hombros sin poder responder pero la tensión subió de golpe en la habitación.**

**Teddy se levantó y le susurró algo a Hermione, la joven sonrió maquiavélicamente.**

**-bien Teddy gracias por decírmelo—Hermione acarició la cabecita del niño que sonreía con la misma sonrisa que tenían los pequeños gemelos Weasley, Hermione dio un toque de varita y aparecieron varios ****pergaminos y tinta que repartió entre James, Sirius, Remus, Fabian, Arthur, Guideon, Ted y Hagrid. Hermione pensó que por ejemplo Frank no parecía un tipo demasiado violento.**

**-cuando queráis maldecir a los Dursleys apuntad en ese pergamino todas las bromas que se os ocurra hacerles y al salir de aquí podéis vengaros.**

**Ellos lo cogieron, James parecía preocupado.**

**-si me estas dando esto ahora, estoy seguro de que es por un motivo—dijo James apenado mirando a su hijo pequeño que p****arecía muy entretenido con Neville y Ron.**

**-esto no me gusta—dijo Lily siguiendo también la mirada de James.**

**Dumbledore volvió a leer**

**Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel** **momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,** **en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por** **su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

-esos desgraciados—dijo Sirius—espero que por su propio bien no le hagan nada a Harry

Cat le cogió la mano en solidaridad y apoyo, también le indicó silenciosamente que si quería ayuda en la venganza que contara con ella.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el** **primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-como puede despertar así a un niño—pretestó Andrómeda molesta, y no era la única, la mayoría de las madres mostraban su indignación, incluso Mcgonagall.

-mama no se de que hablas tu me despiertas a mi con una vaso de agua fría—dijo Dora

Andrómeda se sonrojó levemente y Ted Tonks tubo que luchar por no reírse como otros mucho, la niña era muy espabilada para su edad.

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar** **el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la** **curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

-mi moto, a soñado con mi moto—dijo Sirius emocionado—está claro que mi ahijado tiene buen gusto para recordar cosas guays, tal vez debería llevarle a él en moto

-acércate a mi hijo con esa cosa y te atropello con ella—dijo Lily fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

S**u tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

-jejeje, Corn, parece que tu hijo es un poco rebelde—dijo Remus divertido

Hemrione arqueó una ceja.

-se nota que no conoces al tuyo, tiene la extraña habilidad de sacar de sus casillas a Harry y es la persona mas paciente del mundo con los niños.

Ted sonrió orgulloso a su padre.

-es mi pasatiempo favorito, molestar a los adultos

Sirius y James se rieron.

-un digno hijo de un merodeador.

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

-por amor de dios—exclamó Molly-el chico no tiene ni 11 años yo jamás permitiría que mi hijo se acercara a la cocina donde puede quemarse

Lily le quitó el pergamino a su marido y escribió algo en él.

James miró por encima del hombro de su esposa.

-Lily no creo que eso pueda interpretarse como broma—dijo James inseguro mirando a su esposa y calculando el calibre de su enfado.

-¿Qué a puesto?—preguntó Cat

-quemarle la cara a Petunia con una sartén—dijo la mujer como si nada

Los hombres retrocedieron cuando vieron que todas las mujeres asentían en conformidad con lo dicho por Lily.

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

**Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? **

-tranquilo hijo yo también habría intentado olvidarlo—dijo James

Harry desde la zona de juegos para niños miró a su padre con ojos curiosos

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y,** **después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

-una araña en casa de Petunia?-se extrañó Lily

-las arañas pueden estar en todas las casas Lily—dijo Molly desconcertada por el comentario de la joven pelirroja

-en la casa de mi hermana es imposible, tiene un trastorno Obsesivo compulsivo la suciedad y los bichos no entra a formar parte de la vida de Petunia.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

-por que será con no me va a gustar lo que sigue a continuación—dijo James en susurros

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde** **dormía.**

Se hizo, durante unos segundos, un silencio sepulcral, como el de una tumba, y de pronto todo estalló, Sirius y Remus empezaron a maldecir e insultar a los Dusley, Molly y Arthur parecían escandalizados y protestaban por la injusticia contra el pobre niño, James simplemente sin decir nada comenzó a pegar a la pared, mientras Lily miraba a su pequeño que había interrumpido sus juegos ante la explosión de futiría de los adultos.

-por favor cálmense—dijo Dumbledore apaciblemente.

-que me calme!—estalló James—como quiere que me calme cuando me entero de que mi hijo a vivido durante 10 años en una alacena

-por favor James—dijo Lily en un tono suplicante

James miró furioso a Lily, pero cuando vio las lágrimas silenciosas de su esposa se le apagó la furia, su querida Lily se sentía culpable de lo que Harry estaba sufriendo, podía ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos, fue hasta ella y la abrazó, susurrando un montón de palabras dulces para tranquilizara.

Ninguno de los dos se vio cuenta de que Harry se había escapado de su zona de juegos y se acercaba a ellos gateando a gran velocidad.

Se percataron del chiquillo cuando este empezó a tirarles de la ropa para llamar la atención de sus padres, cuando ambos lo miraron estiró los brazos pidiendo que lo cogieran su madre lo cogió en brazos y el niño miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes a los ojos de su madre. Harry pasó una pequeña manita por la mejilla de Lily y limpio una rastro de lágrimas.

-no llorar—dijo Harry a su madre, eso solo hizo que Lily llorase mas, y esa vez James la acompañó.

Molly y Arthur miraron a todos sus hijos, puede que tuvieran demasiados, y que tuvieran pocos recursos para mantenerlos, pero los querían y les había dado todo el amor del mundo, y si alguno de sus hijo tuviera que pasar por lo que pasó Harry se habrían sentido fatal.

-podemos tomarnos un descanso—sugirió Hermione

-no—protestó James—quiero saberlo todo

Lily asintió con lo dicho por su marido y volvieron a dejar a Harry con los otros niños.

Dumbledore retomó su lectura.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi** **cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el** **ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de** **carreras.**

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

-como a esa bola de grasa se le ocurra atacar a mi sobrino/ahijado/hijo—gruñeron a la vez James Sirius y Remus con furia. Al lado de estos Alice, Cat y Lily asentían efusivamente, y eso que ellas habían sido las que estaban mas en contra de las bromas y trastadas de los merodeadores en Hogwarts.

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

-eso puedo jurarlo—dijo Lily—cada vez que le toca un baño desaparece

Todos se rieron.

-pues mi querida amiga, ya que lo mencionas eso debe de ser por ser hijo de un merodeador por que Arctorus también se desvanece cuando oye la palabra baño.

Sirius cogió a su hijo que pasaba corriendo por allí y le dio un beso cariñoso en la cabeza.

-estoy orgulloso de ti hijo

-Sirius no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso—dijo Cat

-lo siento princesa, pero es mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de él-dijo

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había** **sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

-oh no ahijado no te preocupes-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza divertido—todos los Potter son flacos y bajos para su edad

-eso no es cierto—dijo James ofendido

-James cariño, tienes que reconocer que eras un poco flacucho de joven—dijo Lily

James compuso una mueca de enfado

-con amigos como vosotros quien quiere enemigos—protestó James poniendo mala cara, pero se calmó en cuanto su esposa lo besó en la comsura del labio para calmarlo.

Solo Hermione se dio cuenta de la mala mirada de Snape desde su sitio ante el gesto de Lily.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de** **lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y** **su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

-ni si quiera le compraban ropa—gimió Lily—pero como a podido hacerle eso a Harry, si hubiera sido al revés yo habría tratado su hijo como su fuera mío

James la abrazó.

-pero tu tienes un corazón enorme Lily y tu hermana es una imbécil y una envidiosa.

-no tienes nada de que preocuparte Lily, y sabes por que?—dijo Remus mirando a su amiga, ella le miró todavía abrazada a su marido.

-porque?—preguntó Lily siguiéndole la corriente.

-por que ni tu ni James vías a morir, y podréis criar a Harry como vosotros queráis, y con la mejor ropa y la mejor habitación que cualquier niño pueda tener, y como cualquier Potter, será un niño malcriado y consentido por sus padres, sus tíos y padrinos y será el niño mas feliz del mundo, aunque los mas probable es que sea un egocéntrico como su padre—dijo Remus.

Todos rieron divertidos, sobre todo por la mueca de James, pero no protestó pues la broma de Remus había servido para animar a su esposa.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

-tiene tus hermosos ojos-dijo James mirando a los ojos a su esposa

-pues parece que en lo demás es clavado a ti—dijo Lily acariciando con una caricia la mejilla de su esposo.

**Llevaba gafas redondas **

-también está igual de cegato que James—dijo Sirius

-yo no estoy ciego—protestó James

Varios pusieron los ojos en blanco y Cat susurró algo que sonaba "si no estás cegato debes de llevar las gafas por deporte"

**siempre** **pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había** **pegado en la nariz**.

-maldito matón—dijo Sirius

-mira quien habla—dijo Snape.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada Dumbledore siguió leyendo

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella** **pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago**.

-le gustaba la cicatriz?—preguntó sorprendido Frank

-eso era el principio, era algo que le hacía ser diferente—respondió Hermione

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

-¡en un accidente de coche!?—exclamaron indignados todos los que estaban en la habitación.

James apretó tanto los dientes que estos chirriaron, Lily miró a Hermione en busca de confirmación.

-Harry no sabía de la existencia de la magia ¿verdad?—preguntó Lily a Hermione.

Ella negó con la cabeza, las protestas aumentaron y mas de uno soltó varias palabrotas.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-misión imposible—dijeron, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus Hermione y Teddy

-ese pelo es indomable—dijo divertida Hermione—recuerdo cuando una vez tuve que cortarle el pelo a Harry, valla odisea

Lily asintió apesadumbrada, pero James se infló de orgullo.

-el pelo rebelde es la marca de los Potter, tendríais que haber visto a mi padre—dijo orgulloso y con cierta nostalgia.

-si tenía el pelo como si se pasara el día en una escoba—dijo Remus divertido recordando al hombre que llevaba a James a la estación.

-pero es que en verdad se pasaba el día en una escaba—dijo divertido Sirius recordando al padre de James.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba queHarry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al** **resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía** **creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-está claro que es tu pelo James—dijo sonriendo Cat a su amigo—Arctorus también heredó el pelo de Sirius.

-si pero en el caso del pelo de Sirius esa es una bendición—dijo Lily, antes de que James pudiera protestar continuaron con la lectura.

**Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello,** **ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza** **gorda.**

-valla! Que el niño es un bellezón—dijo Dora cuya voz destilaba sarcasmo.

Todos rieron, Ted miró con orgullo a su hija mientras que Andrómeda ponía los ojos en blanco por semejante bicho que tenía por hija.

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

-es imposible que unas alas puedan sostener a semejante morsa—soltó Teddy mirando desagradablemente al libro

Sirius y James se limpiaron una lágrimas imaginaria.

-Remus estamos tan orgullosos de la forma que has criado a tu hijo—dijo Sirius emocionado

-si, creo que será un revoltoso de primera—continuó James.

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, por lo menos la mayoría de los hombres aunque las mujeres luchaban por contener la risa. Hermione no fue una de ellas.

-James también estamos muy orgullosos de tu hijo, es un digno merodeador—dijo Sirius limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria

Cat y Lily se miraron.

-se supone que ser un merodeador es un alago?—preguntó Lily con sorna

-yo creo que en realidad debería ser una maldición para nuestros hijos ser merodeadores, creo que lo mas sano para ellos sería separarlos de sus padres—dijo Cat con ironía.

-creo que tienes razón es por el bien de los niños—dijo Lily fingiendo seriedad

-si, creo que será lo mejor.

-pero que decís—exclamaron Sirius y James sin captar el sarcasmo, iban a seguir discutiendo pero le lectura continuó, James y Sirius se miraron y concordaron en hablar después muy seriamente con sus mujeres.

Cat y Lily prácticamente se leyeron la mente y sabían lo que les iban a decir a sus hombres, tal vez les sentara bien un poco de miedo en el cuerpo a los dos merodeadores.

**Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-tiene treinta y seis regalos y se queja?—preguntó indignada Molly

-pero si está incluso mas malcriado que James y eso es decir mucho—dijo Remus

-eh…yo no estoy malcriado, solo algo consentido

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-es lo mismo

-no es verdad, yo no me quejaba si me regalaban dos cosas menos, mientras lo que me regalaran me gustara eso me valía

-malcriado!—gritaron todos en la habitación

James compuso una mueca, Teddy se sentó al lado de James y le puso una mano en el hombro, Dora hizo lo mismo pero con el otro hombro.

-poooobreeee James es un imcomprendidooooo—dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo. Remus se rio y cogió a su hijo en brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

-estoy orgullosos te ti, has dejado mal a James—Teddy sonrió orgulloso mientras todos le felicitaban y James sonreía a regañadientes el chiquillo era la bomba.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande** **de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

-es que encimas se deja chantajear por un niño—protestó Lily—mi hermana es idiota

Cat y Alice pusieron los ojos en blanco

-como es que te das cuenta ahora—dijeron a la vez

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

-ni si quiera sabe contar a los 11 años—se indignó Andrómeda—per que clase de educación le dan a ese niño.

- es precisamente eso querida, que no le dan educación—dijo su marido

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo máscercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo,**

-y encima lo felicitan por montar un berrinche, lo siento Lily pero tu hermana es idiota—dijo Molly indignada, Lily asintió dándole la razón—yo no dejaría que ninguno de mis hijos se comportara así

Molly fulminó con la mirada a sus hijos desafiándolos a desobedecerla, los pequeños se encogieron, aunque no fueron los únicos, los gemelos Prewett también se encogieron.

**Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, **

**Cuando tía Petunia volvió,** **enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

-no le hables al pobre chico como si no estuviera allí—protestó Andrómeda

Ted soltó por lo bajo algo que sonó muy parecido a "tu me haces los mismo"

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada** **año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el** **día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se** **quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía** **soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de** **todos los gatos que había tenido.**

-ni si quiera se lo llevaban con ellos, pero serán ca…-protestó Sirius antes de que pudiera decir el taco Cat le dio una colleja.

-no digas palabrotas delante de los niños—dijo la mujer señalando a los pequeños, las demás mujeres asintieron incluso Lily que en ese momento estaba junto con su marido escribiendo el sexto pergamino de venganzas a los Dursleys

-pero te parece normal lo que le están haciendo?—preguntó indignado Sirius a su novia.

-claro que no idiota, pero no quiero que Arctorus oiga palabrotas ya sabe bastantes por tu hermano

Regulus se encogió

-a mi no me metas.

-en cuanto a lo que le están haciendo a Harry tengo una idea—dijo Cat, se levantó y le susurró algo a Lily, durante uno momento la pelirroja miró con los ojos como platos a Cat pero luego sonrió ampliamente y muy perversamente.

-eres increíble—dijo Lily apuntando algo mas en el pergamino que había sido de James pero del ahora compartían, James miró por encima del hombre de su esposa y palideció, miró a Cat

-recuérdame que no te enfade nunca

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si** **él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la** **señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que** **ver otra vez a **_**Tibbles**_**, **_**Snowy**_**, el **_**Señor Paws **_**o **_**Tufty**_**.**

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

-si eso llama a Marge ella conocerá en primera fila como es el cielo de Londres—dijo Teddy con una sonrisa de diablillo—eso sería divertido.

-Teddy corazón eso todavía no va a pasar—dijo Hermione mirando con una sonrisa divertida al niño

-jo!—protestó.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo siguieron con la lectura.

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

-ni el chico a ella—respondió automáticamente Hermione.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos,** **algo así como un gusano.**

-hijos de puta—gruñó James abrazando a su esposa.

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en** **la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley** **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

-esa no era su cara normal?—preguntó con inocencia Teddy

Lily se rió junto con unos cuando adultos.

-como es que tu lo sabes?—preguntó curioso Remus a Teddy en susurros con la esperanza de que el niño le dijera algo del futuro—conoces a los tíos de Harry

El niño lo miró en silencio y simplemente asintió sin soltar una palabra.

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y** **dejarlo en el coche...**

-no es un perro—protestó Cat mirando mal al libro aquel comportamiento de la hermana de Lily le estaba aciendo acordarse de la forma en que su madre había tratado a Arctorus, pero por lo menos su hijo había estado mas protegido pues contaba con la protección suya hasta cierto punto y la protección de Regulus que había luchado cada día por verlo.

De su madre se había esperado un comportamiento horrible por que su madre era la mujer mas despreciable del mundo, pero de Petunia…sabía que era un mujer envidiosa y odiosa, pero creyó que por lo menos tendría algo mas de apego a la familia aunque estaba claro que no.

Regulus a su lado le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo, Cat le miró agradecida, no sabía que habría hecho sin el esos últimos años.

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba** **de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa** **que quisiera.**

-imbécil—gruñó Lily, James escribió un par de cosas en los pergaminos.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial**—**exclamó, abrazándolo.**

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos** **sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

-maldito niño—dijo Alice enfureciéndose—ya me cansé.

Alice convocó otro pergamino y empezó a escribir, su esposo le dijo un par de cosas el oído que ella apuntó, pero lo señores Longbottom no fueron los únicos, en la sala casi todos estaban escribiendo algo, incluso Mcgonagall había escrito algo en un pergamino

Dora miró a Teddy.

-creo que no va a haber pergaminos suficientes en el mundo para cuando terminamos el primer libro—dijo la niña, Teddy le dio la razón.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

— **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento** **más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un** **chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley le pegaba.**

-encima el mocoso necesita ayuda—gruñeron esa vez Billy y Charley Weasley, ambos hermanos odiaban a los matones, en el pueblo donde vivían había un par de muggles, un pueblo pequeño, había muchos rumores con respecto a la familia Weasley en el mundo Muggle y un día uno niños fueron hasta la Madriguera y se metieron con ellos, por eso odiaban los matones.

**Dudley suspendió su fingido** **llanto de inmediato.**

-claro delante de su amiguito va de duro—dijo Dora en un tono ofendido.

-que esperabas en un cobarde—dijo Teddy como si dijeron un echo demostrable científicamente.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la** **parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico** **por primera vez en su vida.**

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente pasaron el decimo tercer pergamino

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero** **antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta** **la Navidad.**

La mayoría pasó al pergamino vigésimo cuarto, mientras que los merodeadores iban por el quincuagésimo segundo.

Incluso los mas pequeños estaban aportando bromas, sobretodo los pequeños gemelos Weasley que para tener 3 años se expresaban muy bien para las bromas, Teddy y Dora parecían también estar muy bien informados.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry **

-eso es magia accidental el chico no tiene la culpa—protestó Hagrid.

-no la tiene, la tiene mi hermana, ella sabe que es un mago, y sabe que Harry no lo puede evitar que es magia accidental—gruñó Lily—voy a matarla lenta y dolorosamente—dijo apuntando un par de cosas mas en el pergamino.

-a mi se me acabaron los pergaminos-dijo Cat señalando su montoncito de pergaminos, Sirius miró por encima del hombro de Cat lo que había puesto mientras ella convocaba otro montón de pergaminos

-Cat cariño, no creo que eso sea legal—dijo señalando un punto del pergamino.

-si algo tiene de bueno mi familia es que mi padrino es el ministro de magia ya me encargaré yo de que lo haga legal.

Varios se estremecieron, pero Sirius sonrió pícaramente y le susurró algo al oído, fuera lo que fuera hizo que ella se pusiera colorada para le diversión de todos.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como** **si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—gritó James como si le estuvieran torturando con quince mil cruciatus, calló de rodillas al suelo y alzó la manos al aire—COMO HAN PODIO MANCILLAR EL HONORABLE PELO POTTER, COM HAN OSADO TOCAR NUESTRA REAL CABELLERA—dijo el chico con dramatismo

Lily a su lado le dio una colleja.

-deja de comportarte como un niño de tres años.

-nosotros nos comportamos ben—dijeron Arctorus, Fred y George al mismo tiempo mirando a los adultos con inocencia

Casi todos los adultos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, Sirius cogió en brazos a su hijo y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él ante la mirada desaprobadora de Catherine. Molly por otro lado regañaba a sus hijos pequeños por haber dicho eso pero a risa de los Prewett y Arthur hacía que los niños no tuvieran miedo de la bronca

**exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió** **como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que** **pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas** **remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo** **estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

En ese momento James cogió a Harry al que habían dejado anteriormente en la zona de niños, lo cogió y lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa.

-estoy orgullosos de ti hijo, as salvado el hermoso pelo de los Potter.

-James te quieres sentar y dejar a Harry jugar con los otros niños?—protestó Lily.

-pero es que…

-de es que nada siéntate ya!—ordenó lily un tanto Mosqueda por la interrupciones.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

-¡joder Petunia que es magia accidental lo sabes de sobre vieja frígida—dijo James alterado, por su puesto se ganó un colleja de Lily.

-te he dicho que no digas tacos

-vamos mujer que no es para tanto decir joder—dijo Siirus defendiendo a su amigo.

-¡joder!—gritaron a la vez Fred, George, Arctorus, Harry, Ron y Neville

4 madres fulminaron con la mirada a Sirius y James, estos se encogieron y se pusieron detrás de Remus como protección, al principio les protegió por su amistad, pero cuando Charley, Dora y Teddy corearon a los mas pequeños por diversión Remus se volvió como un padre furioso hacía sus dos mejores amigos para regocijo de los pequeños.

El profesor Dumbledore divertido les pidió calma para poder seguir leyendo.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo** **de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

-que horterada—dijo Sirius para aligerar en ambiente donde las mujeres querían su cabeza, James también iba a decir algo pero se contuvo al ver como todas le fulminaban con la mirada.

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la** **cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como** **un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse** **encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

-esa fue buena Mini-cornamenta—dijo Sirius animando al Harry del libro.

-que raro que no lo castigue—dijo en un tono pensativo Cat—tal vez Petunia sabe que no puede evitarlo y no lo castiga, pero como su marido está cerca lo hace para aparentar que no le importa Harry?—preguntó.

-me da igual si te soy sincera me pensó vengar igualmente—dijo Lily apuntando mas cosas en el montón de pergaminos que ya llegaba.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo** **de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,** **tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

Se quedaron todo en silencio de golpe.

-se trasladó?—preguntó sorprendido Hagrid

-es imposible, apenas era un niño—dijo Ted también muy sorprendido

-tío Harry es genial—exclamó Teddy dando un salto animado, Sirius y James corearon al pequeño con lo guai que era Harry

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles** **que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer** **(como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los** **grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento** **lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

Todos se rieron.

-Harry era delgado pero no creo que tanto—dijo Hermione divertida

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse demuchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus** **temas favoritos.**

**Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto losadelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

-mala elección de conversación—dijo Arthur.

Sirius por otro lado parecía indignado con lo que había dicho Arthur.

-si habla de mi moto nada puede ser malo—dijo el animago.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el** **asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-vale si, puede que tuvieras razón y no fuera buena idea decir eso-admitió Sirius

Arthur le dirigió una mirada superior de "te lo dije"

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias.. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

-creo que eso se puede arreglar—dijeron a la vez, James, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Ted, Hadrid, Lily, Cat, Dora y Teddy con sonrisas maliciosas, aunque un poco sorprendidos de haber dicho todos los mismo al mismo tiempo.

Los que no habían dicho nada simplemente asintieron en conformidad.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y** **cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande,** **tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

-tubo permiso para terminar el primero—gruñó James poniéndose rojo de la futiraa su lado Lily estaba igual de enfadada.

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno** **para durar.**

-por que será que no me gusta nada esa frase—dijo Lily poniendo mala cara. James la abrazó por un hombro y se volvió para mirar a su hijo que para su sorpresa había dejado de jugar con Ron y Neville y había escalado hábilmente la pequeña cuna donde dormía Ginny Weasley, el niño miraba a la pequeña con curiosidad.

James se levantó y lo bajo antes de que se fuera a caer, le sorprendió que Harry le lanzara una mirada un poco molesta pero enseguida volvió a jugar con sus nuevos amigos.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

-que asco serpientes—dijo Sirius mirando de refilón a Snape, sin darse cuenta de que se le acercaba peligrosamente una colleja.— auch!—se quejó sobándose la zona golpeada y mirando mal a la madre de su hijo.

-asi que me tienes asco—dijo ella en un tono amenazador—esta claro que tendré que dormir con Reg en la misma habitación así estaremos las dos serpiente juntas.

-espero que no le tengas tanto asco a las serpientes como dices Sirius o no te podré dejar que visites a Dora—dijo Andrómeda mirando a su primo amenazadoramente

-pero es que no todas las serpientes dan asco—dijo él rápidamente—a vosotras os quiero mucho primita querida. Y tu eres mi amor Cathy—dijo dulcemente.

Por su puesto ninguna de las dos se creyó nada, y por su puesto Sirius se quedó sin su ración de mimos de Cat, lo peor fue ver la risa de su hermano por cometer esa estupidez, pero es que además Arturo parecía tan divertido como su tío.

**Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande**

-se nota que el niño debería ser un Slytherin—dijo James indicando claramente que ser un Slytherin era un insulto, normalmente Sirius acompañaría ese comentario pero estaba demasiado entretenido intentando llamar la atención de Cat.

**-Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

-menos mal, pobre serpiente—dijo Cat poniendo cara triste—con lo feo que tiene que ser ese niño la pobre serpiente tendrá pesadillas.

Muchos asintieron por diversión, pero lo leales Slytherins asintieron muy seriamente.

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubieraestado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía,** **salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que** **tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Hermione solo podía oír el incesante rasgón de la pluma sobre el pergamino

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta,** **muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de** **Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

-espera, repite eso—le pidió James a Albus que parecía tan sorprendido como el resto

-Cat, cariño vuestras amigas las serpientes, guiñan los ojos a la gente?—preguntó Sirius mitad en broma mitad en serio

Lily miró a Hermione que a su vez le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la** **serpiente y** **también le guiñó un ojo.** **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos** **hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

-soy el único al que le está pareciendo algo raro esto?—preguntó Arthur mirando al matrimonio Potter, los cuales le estaban dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a su hijo que jugaba tranquilamente en el corralito de los niños.

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

-vale, espero que no valla a pasar lo que estoy pensando—dijo Cat en bajito empezando a hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

-¡madre de dios!—exclamó Cat

Las caras de sorpresa se extendieron entre todos los que había en a habitación.

-es imposible—dijo James mirando a su hijo—mi hijo no puede hablar Parcel, esa lengua es hereditaria y en mi familia no hay nadie relacionado con Slytherin

-bueno James podrías tener alguna relación lejana, ten en cuenta que las familias de magos están muy relacionadas—dijo Arthur intentando calmar al Potter que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de histeria y Lily estaba tan sorprendida que no hacía nada por tranquilizar a su marido.

-no es imposible, cuando cumplí los 17 años miré todo mi árbol genealógico todo al completo, no estamos ni si quiera cerca de los Slytherins, de hecho toda mi familia, y cuando digo toda es que es toda, ha sido siempre Gryffindor, ni si quiera hemos sido Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaw. Miré también libros antiguos que hablan de la genealogía de la familia, algunos libros dicen incluso que estamos ligeramente emparentados con Godric Griffindor, pero no con Slytherin, es imposible que mi hijo lo halla heredado.

James empezó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro preocupado

Lily miraba a su hijo como si esta fuera a decirle por que hablaba Parcell. Sirius estaba tan preocupado como James y miraba a su ahijado con procupacio.

-pero ¿Por qué hablar Parcell es malo?—preguntó Teddy intrigado—es muy chulo, pero tío Harry nunca me lo a enseñado

-es porque ya no puede hablar Pacel—dijo Hermione a Teddy

Aquellos intensificó las miradas interrogantes de todos.

-como es que en el libro pone que puede hablar Parcel y tu dices que "ahora no pude hablarlo"—preguntó Snape sin entender nada, aunque todos tenían la misma cara…bueno…todos menos Hermione y Dumbledore que parecía pensativo.

-será mejor que sigamos leyendo los libros lo dicen todo—dijo Hermione

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del miró con curiosidad.** **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

-vale está claro, mi hijo habla Pacel—dijo James mirando a su pequeño.

Lily cogió la mano de su esposo.

-a mi no me importa eso, que Harry hablé Parcel no significa que sea un a mala persona—dijo Lily. James asintió dándole la razón a su mujer

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fuecriado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry** **los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO**

**VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

-mierda pillado—dijo Ted mirando el libro.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

-maldito niño—dijo Sirius cabreado. James estaba igual

-como vuelva a tocar a mi hijo se las verá conmigo.

-y con nosotros—dijeron los Prewett al mismo tiempo, los demás que había en la habitación asintieron.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido** **que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio,** **y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la** **boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

-no jodas!—exclamó entusiasmado Sirius, por su puesto se ganó una buena colleja de Cat.

-que pasada James tu hijo es genial, valla forma de magia accidental—dijo Ted entusiasmado, Arthur a su lado estaba igual de divertido

-es que mi hijo es el mejor como su padre—dijo James inflando el pecho de orgullo, por su puesto se ganó una buena colleja por parte de Lily

-pues yo creo que eso de ser tan genial lo heredó de Lily y no de ti James—dijo Alice pensativamente—creo recordar que Lily era mucho mas espectacular con la magia accidental

Lily se sonrojó y James fingió enojarse.

-nadie es mejor que yo señora Longbottom

-pues creo que Alice tiene razón señor Potter—dijo Cat—vosotras que pensáis chicas?—preguntó Cat a las demás mujeres. Estas sonrieron maquiavélicamente.

-esta claro que eso es de Lily—dijo Molly divertida.

-es que ella es genial James no podría haber sido tan genial a los 11 años—dijo Andrómeda de forma maliciosa

Todas las mujeres de la sala (incluyendo a Mcgonagall) sonrieron de forma perversa al meterse con James, los hombre se estremecieron (incluso Snape y Dumbledore) ante aquellas miradas.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado** **rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en** **la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.** **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz** **baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-veis, si es que todas las serpiente somos fantásticas—dijeron Andrómeda y Cat el mismo tiempo.

Solo Snape y Regulus asintieron los demás negaron con la cabeza (excepto las mujeres que miraron a Cat como si ella fuera la única excepción)

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

-no está, a desaparecido—dijo Frabien fingiendo sorpresa

-es imposible, esto debe ser cosa de magia—dijo Guideon fingiendo la misma sorpresa que su hermano

-eso es imposible Guideon, la magia no existe—dijo Fabian como reprendiendo a su hermano.

-es cierto hermano lo siento profundamente—dijo Guideon poniendo cara de tristeza

Molly les dio una colleja a cada uno.

-queréis comportaron como personas adultas—preguntó enfadada

Guidoen y Fabian se miraron con sonrisas divertidas

**Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.** **Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe** **juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon,** **Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había** **intentado estrangularlo.**

-que pena que eso no hubiera pasado de verdad—dijeron Teddy y Ted a la vez, ambos se miraron y se rieron. Remus miró como embelesado a su hijo, oírlo reír se le hacía extraño, un niño tan parecido a él pero al mismo tiempo tan distinto, estaba claro que el la personalidad había salido a su madre, eso le llebo a preguntarse quien sería la madre de su hijo.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-Sirius, James, apuntad a ese mocoso en la lista—dijo Lily a su esposo y a su "cuñado"

James y Sirius lo hicieron encantados.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en** **una silla. **

-¡que no hay comida!—gritó enfadada Lily fulminando al libro—James espero que e broma que le hicisteis a los Slytherin en vuestro cuarto año después de navidades esté incluida en esa lista, pero quiero que tenga esa sustancia tan asquerosa que le pusisteis a la broma de después del partido contra Hufflepuff en quinto.

-tranquila cariño estoy en ello, pero en cuando a la sustancia estaba pensando mejor en la de sexto…

-cual, la de las cucarachas aplastadas con algas del lago podridas?—preguntó Sirius a James también apuntando en el pergamino

-en realidad estaba pensando en la del moco de troll.

-si es buena idea…

-poned todas las sustancias que habéis hecho en vuestra vida—dijo Lily para cortar la conversación y que escribieran mas rápidamente

-James procura no olvidar la sustancia del plan 5-b4-s—dijo Remus—no pudimos llegar a usarla pero creo que es buena idea.

Las sonrisas de James y Sirius eran inmensas

-eres un genio Lunático—dijeron al mismo tiempo

-mi padre es el mejor—dijo orgulloso Teddy mirando a su padre con orgullo, haciendo que Remus se ruborizara pero sonriera a su hijo y lo abrazara.

-no me puedo creer que lo dejase sin comer—dijo Molly furiosa—está en plena etapa de crecimiento es en ese momento precisamente cuando mas debería comer

-mama, puede que tengas razón pero todos los niños según tu estamos en etapa de desarrollo—dijo Bill mirando inocentemente a su madre.

Algunos se rieron pero las madres desde luego que no.

-tu madre tiene razón, tenéis que comer bien mientras crecéis—dijo Andrómeda—y eso incluye comer verduras jovencita—dijo mirando amenazadoramente a su hija que se protegió detrás de su padre.

-Andrómeda cariño no creo que haga falta que la niña coma tantas verduras—dijo Ted intentando suavizar a su mujer

-si es necesario Ted y mas te vale que te pongas de mi parte o tu también comerás verduras a tutiplén

Ted tragó saliva

-lo siento cariño lo intenté—le dijo a su hija que lo miró de mala manera.

-cobarde—dijo la niña inflando las mejillas

**Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.** **Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

-maldita Petunia—dijo Lily con los ojos llorosos—como puede no haberle dicho nada de nosotros

James la abrazó y el matrimonio miró a su hijo.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

-donde demonios estábamos nosotros—dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez

-lo sabréis en el tercer libro—dijo Hermione, ante las miradas ansiosas que se dirigieron Frank, James, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Ted y Hagrid Hermione se puso imaginar por donde iban los tiros así que hechizó los libros colocándolos en una pila y rodeando a los libros había un especie de cúpula.

-ahora no los podréis tocar—dijo la joven, los hombre le fruncieron el ceño.

**los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-está claro que son magos—dijo Alice

-valla no me había dado cuenta—dijo con sarcasmo Regulus, por su puesto se ganó una colleja de Cat.

-mas respeto Reg—dijo la joven—o esta noche duermo con Sirius

Reg fulminó con la mirada le enorme sonrisa de Sirius que el mismo tiempo que lo miraba decía "fastídiala hermano, venga que tu eres único en eso y a mi me lo pones mas fácil"

-bueno, esté capitulo ya está. Seguimos con el siguiente?—preguntó Albus

Las madres negaron.

-vamos a esperar un poco, tenemos que dar de comer a los niño y atenderles un poco—dijo Molly.

Todas se levantaron y fueron a hacer distintas cosas, Hermione y Andrómeda fueron a la cocina y preparar un tentempié pues todavía no era la hora de la comida. Molly se dedicó a cambiar a Ginny y Ron y asegurarse que los gemelos no hubieran roto nada, Cat por otro lado perseguía a su hijo que no quería vallarse, y Alice y Lily cambiaban a sus respectivos hijo y ayudaban un poco a Molly.

La única de las mujeres que se quedó (a excepción de Dora) era la profesora Mcgonagall que no parecía tan pensativa como el propio Dumbledore, aunque rápidamente se olvidó de en que estaba pensando cuando Bill y Ted empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre Hogwarts, Bill iba a empezar ese mismo año Hogwarts, mientras que a Teddy le quedaba un año y quería saber lo máximo posible.

Charley y Dora preguntaba a Hagrid sobre distintos tipo de animales del bosque prohibido, pero sobre todo de dragones.

Percy no se despegaba de su madre mientras esta hacía todas las cosas mientras que los gemelos al haber perdido a su amigo de juegos Arturo (como ellos también los llamaban) se dedicaron a jugar con sus tíos, los Prewett, (aunque mas que jugar se dedicaban a robarles las varitas y lanzar luces y chispas para asustar a sus tíos).

Los hombre se miraban unos a otros y comentaban el capitulo, preguntándose sobretodo, (por lo menos el que mas se lo preguntaba era James) como era que su hijo podía hablar Parcell


	5. las cartas de nadie

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a J.K. Rowling solo hay dos personajes inventados por mi que son Catherine y Arctorus (hijo). Tampoco me pertenecen las partes en negrita que son fragmentos de la historia de Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal **

Cap-5 Las Cartas De Nadie

-hay algo que me tiene mosqueado hermano—dijo Sirius a James—creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente con nuestras respectivas mujeres sobre que nuestros hijos sean o no sean merodeadores.

James asintió

-tienes razón tendremos que hablar muy seriamente con ellas, no podemos permitir que nuestro noble legado caiga en el olvido—dijo James alzando un puño al aire.

-tienes razón hermano, debemos preservar nuestro legado, las mujeres no lo entienden—dijo Sirius también alzando la mano de forma dramática y soltando la palabra "mujeres" un poco despectivamente (N.A. ese despectivamente era de humor no que fuera machista)

-esto es cosas de hombres—continuó James

Los que veían la imagen de los dos hombres se rieron, aunque todavía faltaban por unirse al grupo de dramáticos.

Los Prewett se arrodillaron como James y Sirius y alzaron las manos al aire a la vez como los dos merodeadores.

-no podemos permitir que estas mujeres sin sentido del humor corrompan con su seriedad a nuestro pequeños—dijo Fabian

-echan a perder nuestra sabiduría de bromistas ¿Qué hará Macgonagall sin tener que regañar a los revoltosos?—continuó Guideon.

-debemos salvar a nuestros sobrinos del mundo aburrido que su madre les quiere imponer—continuaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-nuestro legado deber perdurar…-dijeron los cuatro a la vez, sin darse cuenta de que el resto de los hombres que entes les reían la gracia se habían callado y se alejaban los máximo posible de ellos aterrorizados, todos mirando con horror algo que había a las espaldas de los gamberros de Hogwarts, incluso Dumbledore, Regulus, Snape y Alastor parecían aterrorizados.

Por otro lado, Bill, Charley, Teddy y Dora parecían mirar a los cuatro teatreros con una sonrisa maligna siempre escondidos detrás de sus padres.

Cuando los cuatro se dieron de que ya nadie se reía por sus payasadas y se fijaron en las caras horrorizadas de todos.

Sirius tragó saliva trabajosamente. James se estremeció, Fabian y Guideon se cogieron de las manos

-están detrás de nosotros ¿verdad?—dijo James que parecía el único capaz de hablar.

Todos asintieron.

Sirius se estremeció, volvió a trabar saliva y empezó a sudar a mares, James estaba en las misma condiciones.

-Canuto a sido un placer conocerte, eres el hermano que nunca tuve

-Cornamenta has sido el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener espero que nos veamos en la próxima vida

-Fabian, eres el mejor hermano del mundo—dijo Guideon

-Guideon, eres el mejor hermano que nadie pueda tener—dijo Fabian

-nos veremos en el mas allá—dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

Y luego los cuatro bromistas se miraron

-fue un placer conoceros—se dijeron todos al mismo tiempo antes de girarse los cuatro para encontrar la muerte…o lo mas parecido a la muerte

Catherine White miraba a Sirius con los ojos lanzando llamas y con un cuchillo de cocina increíblemente largo y puntiagudo, Sirius había visto hace tiempo la película de psicosis, y no entendía porque le daba tanto miedo a los muggles hasta que vio aquel cuchillo en los manos de la madre de su hijo.

Lily miraba con los ojos llameantes a su marido, su pelo se movía como si estuviera pasando una corriente de aire, solo que no había ni una gota de aire, el pelo se movía por el poder de Lily, lo que significaba que estas muuuuuuyyyyyyy enfadada, en su mano derecha había una sartén con la que golpeaba la mano libre.

Molly tenía en su mano lo que parecía un rodillo de cocina que golpeaba contra la mano que tenía libre pareciendo de lo mas amenazadora, su rizado pelo rojo estaba erizado como la cola de un gato

Las tres mujeres tenían una especie de aura demoniaca que las rodeaba.

Los chicos tragaron en seco.

-Corred—gritó Teddy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ellos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo…por su puesto ellas fueron mas rápidas…solo añadiré que un "cruciatus" habría sido mas misericordioso…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-chicas no notáis que el ambiente está muy calmado hoy?—preguntó Lily con inocencia al resto de las mujeres, todas estaban tranquilamente sentadas en el salón tomando el té.

-tienes razón Lily todo está muy tranquilo—confirmó Alice con una sonrisa maligna—a que se deberá?

-no se—dijo la pelirroja llevándose el té a los labios—me apetecen una galletas de chocolate ¿queréis?

Todas asintieron

Lily hizo sonar una pequeña campanita que tenía en la mesa al lado de donde sestaba sentada.

Ante el sonido de la campanita apareció Sirius con una cara llena de enfado pero cuando vio la mala mirad a de Cat forzó una sonrisa enorme.

-deseaban algo las señoras?—preguntó intentando sonar dulce

-lo cierto es que si, queremos esas galletas tan buenas de la familia Prewett, estoy segura de que lo gemelos que tenemos por cocineros no les molesta

-por su puesto que no señora Potter, no tienen ningún problema—rumio a regañadientes Sirius yéndose a la cocina

Las mujeres estallaron en una sonora carcajada, la mas divertida sin duda era Mcgonagall.

-con lo que me costó tenerlos mas o menos domesticados en el colegio y con vosotras don perritos sumisos—dijo la profesora

-en mi caso es por que soy la hermana menor, y bueno…me parezco mucho a mi difunta madre creo que por eso me obedecen…

-en nuestro caso es porque el poder del sexo es muy fuerte—dijo Cat muy seria, las mujeres se desternillaron de risa.

-Cat, tiene razón la mejor manera de domar a aun hombre es con el sexo—afirmó Lily el resto de las mujeres asintieron

En la otra punta del salón estaban el resto de los hombres que no estaban "castigados " por las mujeres, que cuidaba a los niños y temblaban al encontrarse con la mirada de las mujeres.

-no sabía que Catherine tuviera tanto genio—comentó Hagrid—siempre era muy tranquila comparado con Lily

-te tenía completamente engañado—dijo Remus—como a todos, yo también lo creí pero su mascara de niña buena se vino abajo para mi cuando pilló a Sirius coqueteando con una chica de broma cuando empezaron a salir.

-recuerdo ese día—dijo Regulus estremeciéndose ligeramente—ese día creí que finalmente lo mataría, pero eso no fue nada comparado cuando dio a luz

Arthur, Frank y Ted se estremecieron, ante la mirada de los otros hombres

-las mujeres cuando dan a luz se ponen muy agresivas—dijo como explicación Frank—siempre había oído que se podían poner así pero creí que a Alice eso no le pasaría pero…-se estremeció profundamente—creí que me mataría—dijo aterrorizado

-eso es quedarse corto, si no hubiera sido porque se dejó la varita en casa yo probablemente no estaría aquí—dijo Ted

Arthur se estremeció.

-cuando nació Bill yo eso no lo sabía creedme estuvimos mi esposa y yo tres días en San Mugo ella por el parta y yo por un hechizo punzante. Cuando se acercó la fecha del nacimiento de Charley escondí la varita tres días antes—continuó Arthur

En ese momento los hombres vieron a Sirius entrar en la habitación con una bandeja de galletas que fue sirviendo a cada una de las mujeres que lo miraban perversamente.

-Sirius querido cuñado. ¿Qué está haciendo mi marido?—preguntó Lily inocentemente.

-limpiando los platos a la manera muggle

-y mis hermanos?—preguntó Molly

-recogiendo todo lo que han usado para hacer las galletas

Las mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras.

-bien, diles que vengan, debemos empezar con el siguiente capitulo—dijo Cat despues de unas cuantas miradas mas con Molly y Lily.

-pero no creáis ni por un momento que estáis perdonados—continuó Lily

-un solo comentario molesto en la lectura y desearíais no haber hablado en vuestra vida—dijo Molly

-diles a los chicos eso y que vengan ya—intervino Mcgonagall mirando divertida a Sirius, el destino tenía una forma bastante curiosa de volver las tornas, los grandes Sirius Black y James Potter sometidos por dos chicas que casi no las llegaban al hombro, puede que lo que dijera Cat fuera verdad el sexo amansaba a los hombres.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al cabo de unos segundos todos se habían vuelto a sentar en los mismo sitios que se habían sentado en las veces anteriores.

Dumbledore volvió a coger el libro, y abrió por la página donde se habían quedado.

Antes de que empezara a leer, Charley, Dora y Teddy repartieron las hojas de bromas para los Dursleys, algunos incluso antes de empezar ya habían anotado algo.

**-las Cartas de Nadie—**leyó Dumbledore

-las cartas de nadie?—preguntó curiosos Frank

-probablemente sean las cartas de Hogwarts—dijo Dumbledore—Harry tiene 11 años asique tiene que estar por llagarle pero como Harry no sabe nada de la magia la carta no tiene remitente, por lo que creará que no son de nadie la carta.

-siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber como hacían para mandarle la carta a un hijo de muggle, ellos podrían creer que es una broma—dijo Frank curioso

-viene un profesor de Hogwarts en persona—dijo Lily como explicación—o un miembro del ministerio, en mi caso fue un miembro del ministerio

-podemos seguir leyendo señor Longbottom—preguntó la profesora el hombre se sonrojó

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano.**

Hermione empezó a producir pergaminos al por mayor, mientras los mas cercanos a los Potter habían empezado a rasgar los pergaminos con la pluma, algunos de forma un tanto agresiva como Lily y Cat. Por otro lado James, Remus y Sirius lo hacían con mas delicadeza, como si estuvieran haciendo una obra de arte, aquello hizo que Hermione se estremeciera.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

-por que será que no me sorprende que el mas idiota sea el líder—intervino Snape mirando entre su grasiento pelo a James. El Potter como única respuesta le sacó el dedo corazón sin despegar la vista del pergamino que no dejó de escribir

-Potter baja ese dedo que como los niños se pongan a imitarlo morirás—dijo Molly mirándolo con mala cara

Teddy y Dora fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta que Harry estaba mirando a su padre junto con Ron y ambos habían intentado imitar el gesto de James pero no parecían tener la coordinación suficiente por lo que James se salvó de morir joven

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

-profesor Dumbledore, hay alguna laguna legal que me permita vengarme de esos chicos?—preguntó Lily lo mas inocentemente posible.

-lamentablemente no debería hacer algo así señora Potter—contestó el profesor con una ligera sonrisa de diversión—entiendo su enfado pero es ilegal y no hay ninguna laguna posible.

-jo!—protestó Lily haciendo morritos. James sonrió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

**Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

-por su puesto, irás a Hogwarts—dijo James sonriendo orgullosos a su pequeño que correteaba por la zona de juegos con sus nuevos amigos.

Sirius, Remus, James y los gemelos Prewett se pusieron firmes y empezaron a cantar el himno del colegio de forma solemne como si de un himno militar se tratase.

-os habéis parado a pensar que Harry no sabe nada de la magia y que por lo tanto no tiene ni idea de la existencia de Hogwarts—dijo Cat

Los cinco hombres se congelaron en sus sitio.

-de todas las injusticias que ha cometido Voldemort, el hecho de que un Potter no sepa de la existencia de Hogwarts es la peor—dijo James molesto—mi pobre niño, menos mal que pronto le llegará la carta.

-si, Harry será de los de mi equipo—intervino Sirius, todos le miraron sin comprender—Harry considerará mas su hogar Hogwarts que la casa de sus tíos.

Lily y James se entristecieron por eso, su hijo se merecía tener la mejor vida de todas y sin embargo lo había pasado tan mal con los Dursley…

Cat le dio una colleja a su novio por haber dicho aquello, Sirius la miró molesta pero reconoció que no debió haber dicho aquello.

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

-por su puesto que no, Harry irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo—dijo Fabian—como nuestros sobrinos

-si, y estoy seguro de que serán amigos—continuó Guideon—y serán el grupo mas rebelde y problemático de Hogwarts

-cierto—dijo Sirius—y junto con mi hijo serán la pesadilla de Mcgonagall

De repente Sirius se encontró colgando por el tobillo

Minerva daba ligeros toques con la varita para que el animago se moviera de un lado al otro de la estancia al cual chillaba y gritaba para que lo bajaran, James, como buen amigo, lo intentó pero acabó también colgado del tobillo por la profesora.

-mas os vale educar a vuestro hijo para que no me den guerra o me aseguraré personalmente de castigaros a vosotros cada vez que ellos se porten mal

-cuenta con nosotras profesora—dijo Cat señalándose a si misma y a Lily que asentía conforme con lo que decía su amiga.

La profesora hizo que James y Sirius dieran un par de vueltas por la habitación antes de dejarlos caer de cualquier manera en el suelo, todos los pequeños se les quedaron mirando sin entender. Harry gateó hasta donde estaba su padre y lo miró girando la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

-papi, no olar in coba—dijo el niño negando como si acabara de decir algo muy obvio.

Lily se rió

-que ha dicho?—preguntó Teddy y Ted a la vez ambos curiosos. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y se sonrieron, en ese momento Molly notó algo en el niño, pero no fue la única Andrómeda miró al chiquillo fijamente durante un rato.

-a dicho que no se puede volar sin escoba—tradujo Lily riéndose de su marido que se levantaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hijo.

-Harry tu tienes que estar de mi parte para torturar a tu madre

-Harry siempre se pondrá de mi parte—discutió Lily

-no es verdad ¿a que no Harry? ¿a quien prefieres a mami o a papi?—preguntó James molesto

El niño se rió con una risa malvada calcada a la del padre

-a mami—respondió Harry con voz clara mirando a su padre como si se burlara de él.

Lily y todos los demás estallaron en carcajadas, Lily cogió su hijo en brazos y le dio un beso, James fingió mirarlos mal pero su mirada se enterneció al ver a su esposa y su pequeño niño que tenía una cara de pillo…

-valla cornamenta—dijo Sirius con sorna—parece que te han sustituido, y encima te lo restriega poniendo la misma cara que aprendió de ti.

James miró mal a su amigo

-bueno por lo menos mi hijo tiene mis gestos el tuyo heredó los gesto de tu "querido" hermano

Sirius gruñó y miró a su hijo que le devolvió la mirada igual de concentrado, hasta que el pequeño se cansó y preguntó

-¿Por qué me miras?—dijo el niño

-Arturo…-llamó Sirius

-Arcturus—corrigió Cat mirando mal a Sirius—tiene que acostumbrarse a decir su nombre correctamente.

-con que se aprenda Orión va sobrado—protestó el animago, antes de que Cat pudiera intervenir Sirius volvió a dirigirse a su hijo.

-Arturo, ¿te gusta la vainilla?—preguntó el niño negó, frunció el ceño y arrugó ligeramente los labios, en un gesto casi idéntico al de su hermano cuando era joven.

Regulus que sabía lo que Sirius intentaba se rió.

-creo que tu amigo tiene razón hermanito, tu hijo se parece mas a ti que a mi-dijo Regulus con diversión.

-eso es porque desgraciadamente pasó mucho tiempo contigo, pero a partir de ahora pasará mas tiempo conmigo

-por que iba a pasar Arcturus mas tiempo contigo?—preguntó Reg

-porque es mi hijo

-eso no significa nada, durante tres años fue hijo tuyo y no distes signos de quererlo

-no sabía que existía.

-y no lo sabías porque no quisiste saberlos porque Cat si se tomó la molestia de intentar contártelo.

-¡Basta Reg!—gritó Cat por encima de los gritos de la discusión entre los hermanos Black—eso ya pasó, ahora Arctutus pasará mas tiempo con su padre Reg, tiene ese derecho, pero siempre serás su tío favorito ¿verdad Arcturus?—le preguntó Cat a su hijo

El niño asintió con lo que decía su madre y Reg miró con cariño al niño.

Sirius estaba algo celoso, no iba a negarlo, Reg había tenido tres años con SU hijo y con SU mujer, en cuanto salieran de aquella sala se iba a encargar personalmente de recuperar el tiempo perdido y eso también incluía una relación formal con Cat.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día**—**dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo** **antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Todos en la sala estallaron en carcajadas.

-definitivamente es uno de los nuestro—dijeron los tres merodeadores al mismo tiempo. James cogió a su hijo en brazos.

- hijo, serás un gran merodeador

-merodedor?—preguntó el niño mirando a su padre con desconcierto

-si gastarás bromas, le harás la vida imposible a Mcgonagall

-Potter…-gruñó la profesora por lo bajini pero James no le escuchó

-puedo gasta bomas?—preguntó el niño con una sonrisa diabólica

-no Harry—protestó Lily pero antes de que nadie se diera cuenta la pequeña manita de Harry se estampó contra el rostro de su padre manchándolo, Harry tenía las manos completamente manchadas de chocolate dejando a James con la cara manchada

James se rió orgulloso, pero Lily frunció el ceño.

-como a podido mancharse las manos de chocolate?—se preguntó.

Su mirada fue a los demás niños, Ron y Neville tenían cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, pero cuando Lily se acercó a ellos para mirarles las manos se encontró con que los dos niños estaban también manchados se chocolate, las madres respectivas se levantaron para limpiarlos y fue cuando descubrieron un pequeño alijo entre los juguetes donde los niños habían escondido unos chocolates que habían robado de ¡dios sabe donde!

Sirius, James y los gemelos Prewett estallaron en carcajadas diciendo que eran unos buenos sucesores

-y eso que todavía no habéis llegado a la parte donde están los gemelos Weasley—comentó Teddy mirando con diversión a los pequeños gemelos

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida.**

**Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y** **crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del** **esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

-yo no me habría aguantado la risa—comentó Sirius

Cat a su lado puso los ojos en blanco.

-eso ni si quiera nos lo cuestionábamos—dijo la mujer

Sirius sin poder contenerse la besó en la mejilla abrazándola ligeramente.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía** **siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

-su nuevo uniforme tiene que estar mojado y oler mal?—preguntó Arthur extrañado—eso es típico de los uniformes muggles?

-por su puesto que no—protestó Lily pareciendo furiosa—si mi "querida" hermana no le compraba ropa a Harry creo que puedo imaginarme que es ese intento de uniforme.

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

Los del pasado se rieron. Arthur por otro lado sonrió con petulancia.

-Harry está de acuerdo conmigo

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

-si seguro—dijo mosqueado Remus. Él sabía por propia experiencia que los niños que llevaban ropa desgastada o vieja eran tratados de diferente manera al resto, James y Sirius habían sido siempre unos niños pijos con un montón de ropa que siempre habían estado dispuestos a compartir con él, pero al principio él había notado claramente la diferencia, y como se burlaban de él por la ropa, a su lado su hijo le miró como si no entendiera su mosqueo.

Miró a su hijo fijamente y se dio cuenta de que Teddy vestía con buenas ropas, de calidad aunque usadas y rotas en algunas partes, algo completamente típico en un niño de esa edad, y no por primera vez se preguntó quien sería la madre, por que él no creía que fuera a ganar mucho dinero en el futuro por lo que tendría que ser su esposa la que proporcionaba semejante ropa a su hijo y aquello lo entristeció.

Teddy al darse cuenta de la mirada triste de su padre, aunque no la entendió se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-te quiero papa—dijo el niño luchando por contener las lágrimas, todavía no había terminado de asimilar que su padre estuviera allí.

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Ted muy serio se puso en pie y muy calmadamente dijo.

-bien, a sido un placer conoceros a todos, sois unas personas increíbles, es un pena habernos conocido tan tarde, ahora que llega el fin del mundo, pues el "hipopótamo-elefante" le ha dicho a la morsa que tiene por hijo que se mueva

Al principio todos le miraron sin entender, hasta que Sirius, James y Remus estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, los gemelos le siguieron Ted luchaba por parecer lo mas serio posible pero cuando vio que incuso su mujer se reía él también estalló en carcajadas

Desde su zona de juego Neville, Ron y Harry miraron a los adultos sin entenderlos

-papas ocos?—le preguntó Harry a Ron

El niño pelirroja miró a los adultos de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

-queo que ci—dijo Ron

-que hacemo—preguntó Neville

-ignorad—contestó Harry siguiendo jugando, Ron y Neville pronto le imitaron.

Cerca de ellos estaban los gemelos Weasley y Arctutus.

-estoy de acuerdo con los pequeños—dijo Arcturus

-y nosotros—dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo—deberíamos llevarles a San Nugo?

-no—contestó Arcturus encogiéndose de hombros—que ce las apañen solos por no habenos dado las chuchez.

—**Que vaya Harry**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

-uf tranquilos a sido una falsa alarma—dijeron los gemelos Prewett fingiendo quitarse el sudor de la frente

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

**Harry esquivó el golpe**

-menos mal que tenía buenos reflejos—comentó Hermione.

-sería un buen jugador de Quidditch—comentó James

-mejor que bueno, es espectacular—dijo Teddy sonriendo ampliamente.—tío Harry en una escoba es alucinante

-mi hijo vuela?—preguntó Lily intentando sonsacarle algo de información al niño del futuro.

-si, y su esposa fue jugadora…

-Teddy cariño no puedes decir nada de eso—regañó Hermione al niño que se sonrojó y pidió perdón.

James miró a Hermine con carita de perro mojado, pero ella ni se perturbó.

-esas miradas no significan nada para mi señor Potter, le recuerdo que su hijo pone las mismas caras y ya estoy acostumbrada

James hizo una mueca

**fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

-le llegó la carta de Hogwarts—dijo James emocionado y prestando toda su atención a la lectura en ese momento, aunque no era el único, Lily estaba tan ansiosa como él, quería saber como iba a reaccionar Harry probablemente no se lo creyera. Se cogieron de la mano esperando el momento.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

-pero…y nosotros donde estamos?—preguntó Sirius señalándose a si mismo y a Remus

-no apareceréis hasta el tercer libro.

-porque?—preguntó Remus.

-ya lo descubriréis pero al paso al que leemos el libro estaremos aquí de por vida—se quejó

**Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Los gemelos Prewett, muy solemnes, junto con James, Ted y Sirius se levantaron y con una mano en el corazón empezaron a cantar el himno de Hogwarts como si de un himno patriótico se tratase, tal y como habían hecho antes, pronto, Charley, Bill, Dora y Teddy los imitaron, aunque ellos mas bien tararearon la canción.

— **¡Date prisa, chico! — Exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

Los merodeadores y los Prewett se miraron entre ellos.

-eso era un chiste?—preguntó ofendido Sirius

Fabian se apoyaba pesadamente en el hombro de su gemelo y se agarraba el pecho como si sufriera un terrible dolor a su lado su hermano los sujetaba con fuerza y con cara de sufrimiento.

-DOLOR, ¡QUE DOLOR!—gritaban los dos como si estuvieran sufriendo una gran tormento

-pero se puede saber que estáis haciendo?—preguntó molesta Molly

-nuestro orgullo de bromistas a sido herido por eso que el libro llama "chiste"—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los merodeadores se miraron e imitaron a los Prewett, por lo menos Sirius y James, Remus fue inteligente y se volvió a sentar en su sitio, pero Sirius y James sufrieron en sus carnes un buena colleja de sus esposas.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta.**

-creo que tiene la inteligencia de James—dijo Remus poniendo mala cara—debió haber escondido la carta y haberla leído a solas

Todos le dieron la razón, incluso James hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-como es eso de que tiene mi inteligencia—dijo el moreno fulminando con la mirada a su amigo licántropo.

**Entregó a tío Vernon la** **postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo. ****Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a ****la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

-ojalá se muera de intoxicación—gruñó Teddy

-valla Lunático, tu hijo es un poco sangriento—dijo Sirius mirando al pequeño entre la aprobación y el miedo sano.

-eso debió heredarlo de su madre—dijo James sabiamente. (No hace falta decir que se ganó una colleja de su esposa).

— **¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

-morsa estúpida—gruñó James

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

—**¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.****Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo.**

— **¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

-sabía que era tonto, pero no tenía ni idea de que de lo tonto que era no pudiera estructurar un nombre completo—dijo Dora con cara de lástima fingida

Sirius se rió (como muchos de la sala) y chocó los cinco con la niña que sonrió encantada, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente cuando miró a su madre, que a regañadientes hacía esfuerzos por no reírse

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta,fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante** **un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un** **gemido.**

— **¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

-que dramáticos, ni que fuera el fin del mundo—dijo Lily molesta

-para ellos lo es—dijo Remus pensativo—piénsalo Lily Harry ahora pude convertirlos en cucarachas y aplastarlos

Lily sonrió ampliamente.

-gracias Remus—dijo Lily y escribió algo en el pergamino

James miró lo que su esposa escribía y suspiró

-cariño, creo que tengo que explicarte la diferencia entre broma y asesinato.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

-pero que maleducado—gruñó Alice frunciendo la nariz con descontento.

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

**-carácter Evans al ataque—dijo Sirius mirando a Lily que despegó la mirada del pergamino lo suficiente para fulminar con la mirad a Sirius.**

**-soy Potter Sirius deberías recordarlo**

**James sonrió ante los dicho por su esposa, por otro lado Hermione vio como Snape fruncía e ceño con descontento.**

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. Harry no se movió.**

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

— **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

— **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, losarrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

**-Harry!****¡Harry!¡Harry!¡Harry!—animaban todos en la sala haciendo el payaso.**

**Las mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco**

**-yo no se cuales s****on los niños y cuales los adultos—dijo Molly, pues tanto su esposo como sus hijos estaban saltando y dando gritos de animo a un libro.**

**Ganó Dudley,**

**-u****ggg—todos ****se desinflaron y cayeron pesadamente en lo sofás**

**-niños…-suspiró Cat mirando a su novio.**

**así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la** **rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

-tiene la curiosidad de Lily—dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a su amiga.

-eso no puede ser bueno para el resto del mundo—continuó Cat mirando también de forma malvada a su amiga pelirroja, esta molesta infló las mejillas a modo de protesta y se cruzó de brazos, James la besó en la mejilla enternecido le encantaba que su esposa compusiera morritos.

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

**-como si no tuviéramos**** nada mejor que hacer—resopló Mcgonagall**

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

**-ese hombre está paranoico—dijo Andrómeda**

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**-si bueno…no creo que a Dumbledore le interese mucho tu opinión jirafa maltrecha—dijo Sirius**

**Ni si quiera Lily le llevó la contraria a pesar de que el comentario no era bueno que lo escucharan los niños**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

—**Pero...**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

**-esa peligrosa tontería?—preguntó ofendida Molly.**

**-muggles estrechos de mira—gruñó Teddy**

**-Ted no digas esas cosas—regañó Hermione**

**El niño puso carita de niño bueno.**

**-no pongas esa cara que te tengo fichado chiquillo—dijo Hermione mirando al niño e intentando contenerse la risa**

**El niño hizo una mueca de fastidio, Remus que los observaba se rió enternecido, su hijo le dirigió una mirada sorprendida como si no estuviera acostumbrado a oír su risa y al cabo de unos segundos el niño correspondió a sonrisa de su padre.**

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasabacon dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

-como si eso fuera a hacer que desapareciera el problema—bufaron Ted y Teddy al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron divertidos.

-Remus tu hijo me cae bien—dijo Ted

Remus sonrió orgulloso y Teddy lo hizo de forma un poco petulante.

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

— **¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. ****Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral justo antes de que Lily Potter se levantara de su sitio hecha una furia y le diera una patada a una silla que se rompió en varias partes. Antes de que se echara a llorar de la rabia, James la abrazó por detrás con fuerza y ella se giró para esconder el rostro en el pecho de su marido, ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero las palabras sobraban, estaba mas que claro lo que pensaban

-esos desgraciados tenían otro dormitorio y hacen dormir al pobre niño en una alacena—protestó Cat sin poder creérselo—eso me lo puedo esperar de mi madre, pero no creí que Petunia…

Sirius le pasó un brazo por lo hombros y esta se recostó en el hombre del moreno.

-nos os preocupéis esto se lo devolveremos con creces a esa panda de…-dijo Sirius sin poder encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente malo para esa cosa que algunos llaman "familia".

-no me puedo creer que teniendo otra habitación de sobra le hicieran dormir en la alacena—dijo Andrómeda como si no pudiera creérselo.

-pero que clase de mujer le hace eso a un niño, a su sobrino que tiene la misma edad que su hijo, es que no…-decía Molly casi gimiendo de la incredulidad y el enfado, ellos tenían muchos hijos, puede que su casa no fuera muy grande pero todos tenían su propia habitación, incluso sus hermanos tenían un hueco en el ático para cuando iban a visitarlos que era casi todos los días para ayudarla con los niños.

-sabía que Petunia me odiaba pero creí…-decía entre susurros Lily todavía con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su marido.

-tu hermana no te odia, te tiene envidia, y también envidia a Harry, por que él es como tu, único y brillante y una persona a la que nadie puede evitar querer—dijo James mirando a su esposa con adoración—lo vi cuando fui a tu casa para que me presentaras a tu padres, envidiaba todo en ti, lo luminosa que eres, lo amable, envidiaba que tus padres siempre te defendieran de ella, y sobre todo envidiaba que tus padres me prefirieran a mi como novio que a esa morsa que tienes por cuñado, vi como le molestó que tu padre no parara de hacerme preguntas sobre mi mundo y no le preguntara nada a Vernon

Lily sonrió recordando el momento, podía verse a si misma en la mesa de la cocina de su casa hablando tranquilamente con su madre y mirando de reojo a James para ver si necesitaba ayuda con su padre, pero parecía que su novio se desenvolvía bastante bien con el señor Evans, el cual no dejaba de preguntarle cosas sobre Hogwarts, o como era la educación de un niño mago, en que cosas se diferenciaba, por otro lado James le preguntaba a su padre como funcionaban los aparatos muggles de la casa o porque los niños muggles iba al colegio (James había sido criado en casa hasta llegar a Hogwarts) . En un momento en que las miradas de James y Lily se habían encontrado y el chico le había dirigido una mirada de amor incondicional, cuando Lily apartó la mirada ligeramente avergonzada (todavía le costaba creer que James estuviera con ella), se dio cuento que su hermana la miraba…y la miraba con celos y envidia por lo que James y ella tenían.

Volviendo al presente escuchó la historia que Dumbledore había vuelto a retomar.

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia,** **otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía** **Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

-¡esto es el colmo! Tenían dos habitaciones libres y él duerme en la alacena—gritó Cat furiosa a su lado Alice le pagó una patada a la mesita de noche que estaba delante suya.

-bien, nunca creí que dijera esto pero…Fabian, Guideon—dijo Molly mirando a sus hermanos, estos la miraron casi con miedo, estaban acostumbrados a su hermana los fulminara con la mirada pero en esa ocasión los miraba como si fueran la clave para todos los problemas—bien hermanitos quiero que cuando salgáis de aquí me hagáis un favor enorme, quiero que pongáis toda vuestra creatividad en hacer la mayor broma de vuestro vida sobre esos muggles, quiero que les quede bien claro lo que les pasará si tratan mal a Harry en cualquier momento. Quiero que le tengan verdadero miedo a la magia

Fabian y Guideons miraron a su hermana como si esta fuera algo indescriptible

(N/A. vamos la cara que ponemos la mayoría en matemáticas)

-hermano has oído eso?—le preguntó Guideon a su gemelo.

-si, pero todavía estoy analizando las palabras para asegurarme de que les he oído bien—contestó Fabian

-dejad de hacer el payaso y prometedme que lo haréis

Ambos asintieron todavía asimilando la información y mirando a su responsable hermana pequeña sin dar crédito a sus oídos

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

-mocoso malcriado—gruñó furiosa Andrómeda mirando mal al libro, al lado de esta hubo tres reacciones de alejarse, Ted se movió incómodamente y casi ni respiró, Dora se alejó mas perceptiblemente digamos que casi se cambió de asiento, pero probablemente al mas notable fue Teddy que se levantó precipitadamente y se agachó detrás de la silla de Hermione poniéndola como si fuera un escudo.

-Teddy no seas dramático—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tierna.

-no soy dramático, da miedo—dijo el niño señalando a Andrómeda

Todos se rieron tiernamente mirando al pequeño que se reía con diversión, sin embargo, Remus no se reía, al principio si lo había echo por que la cara de miedo del niño había sido muy cómica, pero luego se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos, por que había corrido a protegerse detrás de Hermione, por que no detrás de él, era su padre a fin de cuentas, Remus miró fijamente a su hijo, era mucho mas sonriente de lo que había sido el nunca, pero en lo físico era igual a el, excepto tal vez los ojos, eran de un tono mas oscuro que el suyo, no parecían sus ojos cuando lo miró, tal vez fueran herencia de los de su madre, por lo demás el niño era un pequeña copia suya, se parecía tanto a él como Harry se parecía a James.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

— **¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la** **carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

**-Harry!, Harry!, Harry!,Harry!—a****nimaban a gritos todos. **

**Arthur ****había sacado la varita y lanzaba chispas con ella, James, Sirius y Remus habían conjurado una pancarta donde se veía a un James adulto con los ojos verdes que saltaba encima de un hipopótamo aplastándolo, debajo de ese animal ponía Vernon Dursley.**

**Fabian y Guideon Prewett hicieron aparecer un "Harry ganador es un campeón" en el aire con fuegos artificiales.**

**Ted, Frank y Hagrid tiraban confeti y fuegos artificiales****.**

**Charley, Teddy, Dora y Bill saltaban sobre los sillones gritando palabras de animo como si estuvieran en los mismísimos mundiales**

**Pero en ese caso incluso las mujeres se animaron a hacer el ganso Cat, Alice y Lily hicieron aparecer pompones y empezaron a animar como si fueran animadoras americanas. Molly y Andrómeda se dedicaron a gritar para animar.**

**Desde la zona de juego, ocho niños miraban sorprendidos a los adultos, el mayor de ellos pareció esconderse avergonzado (Percy). Los gemelos miraron a sus padres y se sonrieron maquiavélicamente y luego miraron a su nuevo amigo de juegos Arctutur (ellos también lo llamaban Arturo), con el que habían hecho muy buenas migas, los tres se entendieron a la perfección**** y fueron lo mas escondidos posible a donde estaban los adultos, aunque no hubieran tenido cuidado los adultos no se habrían dado cuenta, por otro lado, los mas pequeños, Harry, Ron y Neville se miraban entre ellos como si alguno supera que les pasaba a sus padres, al final llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían hacer nada por ellos.**

**Por ultimo, Ginny se había levantado dela siesta al oír los gritos de los adultos y los miraba desde la cuna casi como pensando si esas personas eran tontas, pero entonces su vista fue tapada por unos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban con curiosidad.**

**Por encima de todo el bullicio Hermione que a pesar del entusiasmo de todos se había mantenido al margen, miró a los pequeños creyendo que estos estarían ajenos a todo el bullicio, no vio a los gemelos ni a Arcturus lo cual hizo que sintiera un ligero escalofrió al final de la columna vertebral, pero no fue eso lo que la llamó la atención, ni que Neville y Ron ****parecieran muy interesados en buscar algo en el bolso de la madre de Ron (Hermione pensó que buscaban comida), lo que hizo que sonriera con ternura era a Harry que había escalado la cuna y miraba a Ginny con curiosidad, la bebe sonreía ampliamente a niño.**

**Hermione se rió y corrió a bajarlo antes de que se callera. James que parecía tener un sexto sentido en cuanto su hijo hacía algo que pudiera ponerle en peligro se dio cuenta de a donde se había vuelto a subir, antes de que pudiera llegar a bajarlo Hermion****e lo había hecho por él, pero antes de eso había notado la curiosidad de su hijo por la pequeña niña y de repente se le encendió una luz, sin poder evitarlo se rió, la maldición Potter podría volver a cumplirse.**

**Mcgonagall tubo que pedir silencio para poder continuar, Dumbledore volvió a leer**

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

Se oyó una protesta generalizada por que Harry hubiera perdido.

-con la poca comida que le daba difícilmente podía tener mucha fuerza—dijo Molly a modo de excusa.

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley… Vete... Vete de aquí. Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

-por su puesto que si sobrino/ahijado/hijo/Harry—dijeron a la vez James, Remus Sirius y los gemelos Prewett

-sobretodo no creo que Dumbledore deje que unos muggles idiotas como ellos le detengan de tener a un alumno de gran talento—continuaron los gemelos.

-como saben que ese niño tendría algun talento—dijo Severus en un tono despreciativo mirando con odio al niño

Lily se puso entre la mirada de su ex-amigo y su hijo

-esa mirada solo te permito que se le mandes a Sirius, Remus y James, a mi hijo como lo vuelvas a mirara así te mataré yo misma te quedó claro Snape—dijo Lily mirando amenazadoramente al Slytherin

Severus y ella se retaron con la mirada durante unos instantes, antes de Snape apartara la mirada, intentando que no se reflejara en sus ojos la decepción, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida acababa de llamarle por su apellido, por lo general Lily siempre lo llamaba Sev o Sevi para tomarle el pelo, pero en ese momento lo había llamado por su apellido casi con el mismo tono que utilizaba James Potter para dirigirse a él aunque sin ese tono de desprecio.

Regulus desde su sitio le lanzó una mirada de apoyo, el joven Slytherin conocía su secreto de la misma forma que lo conocía Dumbledore y parecía conocerlo la chica del futuro.

-desde luego el chico tendrá talento—dijo Ojoloco hablando por primera vez en el capitulo—en los capítulos anteriores se a demostrado claramente que el niño hace magia accidental con mucha potencia—dijo el Auror con tono apreciativo

No hace falta añadir como James y Lily se inflaron como pollos de orgullo y sonrieron a su pequeño.

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

Hermione gimió en voz alta de forma involuntaria.

Todos se la quedaron mirando sin entender y esta se sonrojó no creyó haberse quejado en voz alta.

-sucede algo señorita Granger?—preguntó Dumbledore mirando a la joven como todos esperando una explicación.

-Harry tiene muy mala suerte con los planes que hace, es bueno improvisando sobre la marcha, pero cuando planea algo, todo lo que puede salir mal, sale mal.

James fulminó a su esposa con la mirada.

-eso es herencia tuya, ninguno de mis fantásticos planes salió mal nunca, lo de improvisar es cosa tuya.

Lliy sonrió ligeramente avergonzada.

**a las seis de la mañana siguiente ****Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

-¿Qué pasó?—preguntó alarmada Cat ligeramente asustada, Sirius aprovechó para pasarle el brazo por los hombros, pero se ganó una descarga eléctrica de parte de su hermano pequeño que estaba sentado al otro lado de ella, Cat tuvo que contener la risa al ver como los dos hermano se fulminaban con la mirada.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

Sirius, James, Remus, Hagrid y los Prewett estallaron en sonoras carcajadas mientras que Arthur, Frank y Ted lo hacían mas discretamente, los pequeños se reían sin parar, sobre todo Teddy que había empezado a llorar de la risa.

-pisó a la morsa, pisó a la morsa—decía el niño mientras se desternillaba de risa, al lado de este para su diversión, Dora transformó su nariz en una de una morsa y el niño se calló al suelo de la risa, Bill y Charley le acompañaron.

Remus volvió a mirar a su hijo fijamente, había cosas que le estaban descolocando de él.

-que raro ¿no?—dijo James mirando también al hijo de Remus, Sirius se colocó al otro lado de su amigo—es como volver a ver a un Remus de 11, por que es idéntico a ti

-si pero al mismo tiempo es diferente, sus ojos siempre están sonriendo—continuó Sirius—no como tu a esa edad.

En ese momento Teddy les miró y sonrió ampliamente a su padre.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

Se oyeron unas risitas en la estancia

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas** **en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

-pobre Harry—dijo Alice mirando al libro compasivamente, antes de que Sirius o los Prewett pudieran hacer algún cometario de burla, Frank los fulminó con la mirada.

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

-como si eso fuera a detener las cartas—bufó Hagrid

-ten en cuenta que esos muggles no son muy listos—dijo Arthur como si fuera algo obvio, (que lo era de hecho)

— **¿Te das cuenta? — le explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

-como si fuéramos a dejar que un hijo de Lily no pise Hogwarts—protestó Mcgonagall—estoy segura de que si se parece a su madre en personalidad será un gran alumno

Lily se sonrojó ante el elogio de su antigua profesora de Transformaciones.

-y yo que?—protestó James como un niño pequeño

-si Harry se parece a ti lo mandaremos a Dumstrang, pero tranquilo que no se quedará con esos odiosos muggles.

James miró a su antigua profesora con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

-creo que acaba de insultarme verdad?—preguntó ligeramente confundido

-muy bien señor Potter, al final va a ser mas listo de lo que parece—dijo con sarcasmo le profesora.

Todo estallaron a carcajadas, Lily besó la comisura de los labios de su esposo cuando este hizo una mueca de niño pequeño, pero luego James se rió y le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente a su profesora favorita que le sonrió con cariño, pues en el fondo el chico era bueno, algo trasto pero con una gran corazón.

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

-valla!—exclamó Lily fingiendo estar sorprendida—mi hermana tiene una pizca de sentido común.

Cat Alice sonrieron como madres orgullosas.

-mira Cat nuestra pequeña sabe utilizar el sarcasmo, estamos tan orgullosas—dijo Alice limpiando una lágrima imaginaria.

-crecen tan deprisa—dijo Catherine abrazando a su amiga pelirroja que en ese momento las fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lily entiendo tu enfado pero no mates a mi mujer, la mala influencia es Cathy—intervino Frank abrazando protectoramente a Alice y fingiendo tener miedo de Lily (aunque probablemente no lo fingiera pensó Hermione)

Fue en ese momento cuando Frank se aterrorizó verdaderamente de la mirada de la pelirroja.

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon**

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse**

**-creo que esto será divertido—comentó Hagrid**

**-yo también lo creo—secundó Arthur con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de los gemelos Prewett en ese momento.**

**Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

**-todo el mundo mágico pero creo que solo en Hogwarts sabían donde vivías exactamente—comentó como si nada Hermione****.**

**James y Lily se miraron, era muy probable que a su hijo no le gustase esa fama cuando se enterase de que consistía en la muerte de sus padres.**

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

**De verdad se creía que no iba a ir mas cartas?—preguntó sorprendido y divertido Ted.**

**-ese hombre no tiene muchas luces, desgraciadamente si que piensa eso—dijo Teddy negando con la cabeza como si estuviera exasperado con las acciones del muggle**

**Andrómeda al lado de su marido se quedó completamente congelada mirando al niño.**

**-Andrómeda ¿estas bien?—preguntó Molly que la había visto**

**Esta dejó de mirar a Teddy y se volvió hacia Molly.**

**-si no te preocupes—dijo intentando parecer tranquila, cuando volvió la mirada pudo captar la mirada que Hermione le dirigía a Teddy, que decía claramente "no hagas eso" el niño miró al suelo a modo de disculpa.**

**No sabía por que, pero tenía la sensación de que ese niño, por mucho que se pareciera a Remus Lupin, tenía un gran parecido a Dora, de hecho ese gesto de falsa decepción**** era el mismo que Dora hacía.**

**Mientras continuaba la lectura Andrómeda no le quitó los ojos de encima a Teddy.**

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la** **chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

**-es**** que no puede cogerlas del suelo?—preguntó Molly **

**-lo Potter no pueden coger algo del suelo—dijo Lily mirando molesta a James que sonreía orgulloso.**

**-eso significa que será un gran jugador de Quidditch—dijeron Sirius y James a la vez.**

**-eso no lo sabes—contrarrestó Lily—puede que no le guste volar como a mi**

**-Lily querida, nuestro hijo se puede parecer mas a ti en comportamiento, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que será como yo en cuanto al Quidditch.**

**Lily no se atrevió a ap****ostar por que las probabilidades en su contra eran muy altas.**

— **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

**-vuelve a ponerle la mano encima a mi hijo y te mando al San Mugo maldito muggle—rugió James.**

**-Señor Potter, entiendo su enfado y créame yo misma estoy dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje bastante cruel a ese hombre pero eso no significa que como vuelva a dar otro rugido que pueda despertar de la siesta a mi hija seré yo quien lo mande a San Mugo—dijo Molly mirando amenazadoramente a James que se encogió en su sitio y miró a la pequeña bebe****, que para su suerte no se había despertado.**

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

**-se nota que ese muggle no conoce a Dumbledore—dijo Hagrid mirando orgullosos al director—jamás permitiría que a un alumno no le llegue la carta.**

**Varios asintieron con lo dicho por el semigigante**

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle** **adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

-me gustaría ver como lo intenta—dijo Ted poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa picara muy similar a la de los merodeadores y los Prewett.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

-odenador?—preguntó curioso Arthur, los que había en la estancia que eran hijos de magos se miraban completamente desconcertados.

-es un aparado muggle—contestó Lily—se utiliza para navegar por internet y otras cosas, no entiendo mucho de tecnología.

-internat?—preguntó Sirius

-no importa sigamos leyendo—dijo Lily exasperada.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad.**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Habitación 17**_

_**Hotel Railview**_

_**Cokeworth**_

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

-normal, yo también los miraría asombrada de lo mal que tratan al chiquillo—comentó Andrómeda

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

— **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.** **Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

-anda pero al niño sabe pensar—dijeron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tono Dora y Teddy.

Los dos niños se miraron empezaron a reírse como locos seguidos por un par de adultos, mientras que los ojos de Andrómeda no se despegaban de ninguno de los dos.

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

Lily, sonrió ligeramente recordando el cumpleaños numero uno de su pequeño, no había sido gran cosa por que habían estado encerrados y protegidos en la casa, pero para ella había sido especial, su pequeño cumplía su primer año de vida, había pasado todo tan rápido…y en el libro ya tenía 11 añitos. Una lágrima rebelde se escapó por su mejilla.

James a su lado la abrazó y miraron a su hijo mientras la historia continuaba.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío** **Vernon.**

-malditos desgraciados—gritó Lily

James se contuvo de decir nada pero tomo los pergaminos que quedaban y empezó es escribir con tanta furia que acababa rompiendo el papel.

En toda la estancia se oían protestas, para sorpresa de algunos Regulus Black cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir con determinación, cuando Sirius miró por encima del hombre de su novia a lo que su hermano estaba escribiendo no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que leía,

-no puedo creer que valla a decirte esto pero…Regulus, esa broma es digna de un merodeador.

Regulus se miraron durante un momento antes de que Reg sonriera con suficiencia.

-creías que eras el único con talento para las bromas?

-corregidme si me equivoco, ¿pero los dos hermanos Black acaban de lanzarse piropos?—preguntó Cat mirando completamente sorprendida a todos en la sala

Los Hermanos Black volvieron a fulminarse con la mirada pero todos lo de la estancia estaban de acuerdo con Cat.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

-eso es cierto, además en un niño mago es un momento muy importante—dijo Arthur

-y en un niño hijo de muggles también cuando recibe la carta de Hogwarts—afirmó Ted.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible.**

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.****El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las****rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

**-que sitio mas encantador—dijo Alice destilando sarcasmo.**

**-hasta la habitación de mis hermanos parece mas acogedora que eso—dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido**

**-eh!—protestaron Fabian y Guideón.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

-no te preocupes ahijado, ya verás como de ti no se olvidan.

-Sirius, estás hablando con un libro—dijeron a la vez Regulus y James

Ambos se que miraron con muy mala cara.

-no me puedo creer que esté de acuerdo con un Gryffindor/Slytherin—volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo James y Regulus

-valla James, parece que tienes muchas cosas en común con Regulus Black—dijo Sirius.

Cat le pegó una colleja.

-te cuesta mucho decir " mi hermano"?

-mi hermano es James—contestó el hombre molesto

Cat le miró un poco decepcionada, quería que se llevaran bien.

-de todas formas Cat, no quiero que me llame algo que no es, yo soy hijo único—dijo Regulus

Cat les puso mala cara a los dos y solo con esa mirada ambos se imaginaron que esa misma noche volverían a dormir muyyyyyyyy lejos de ella y de Arcturus

**Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

-mi pobre niño—gimió Lily solo de pensar el las penosas condiciones en las que estaba cuidado su hijo—nunca creí que diría esto pero…James, Sirius, Remus…quiero que les hagáis sufrir todo lo que le están haciendo a mi hijo y mil veces peor y me da lo mismo lo que tengáis que hacer para devolverles cada una, de hecho quiero que os aliéis con los Prewett a ver que consiguen crear esas mentes maléficas.

-no te preocupes cuñada se van a arrepentir de haberle hecho eso a mi ahijado—dijo Sirius cruzando miradas con sus amigos y comunicándose silenciosamente entre ellos.

-puedo ayudar?—preguntó Cat mirando con carita de perro abandonado a Sirius.

-claro que si amor—dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa tierna, había echado de menos sus pucheros.

Durante un momento simplemente se perdieron el uno en los ojos del otro acercándose inevitablemente el uno al otro hasta que Reg le dio un golpe a Sirius.

El animago fulminó a su hermano menor con la mirada, hacía tres años que no besabas sus labios de los que se había vuelto adicto en el colegio y su hermano le chafaba el momento

**Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

**-tendría que comer mas el pobre niño, seguro que está en los huesos—protestó Molly—espero que Ron y Harry se hagan amigos en Hogwarts, así podré encargarme personalmente de que coma por lo menos cuatro raciones en cada comida para que engorde algo antes de volver con esa bicho que tiene por tía.**

**-gracias Molly—dijo Lily a la mujer**

**-yo también me haré cargo de que coma si se hace amigo de Nevill—dijo Alice, Cat a su lado también hizo la promesa.**

**El reloj luminoso de Dudley informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos**

**los merodeadores, los Prewett, Ted, Arthur, Hagrid, Frank, Dora, Teddy, Bill y Charley (N/A. esta lista cada vez se hace mas larga asique de vez en cuando la resumiré diciendo "los liantes" que si no, tardo mas en escribir los nombre que en hacer el capitulo, volviendo a la historia…)**

**los Liantes se pusieron en pie y empezaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz casi grito pelado.****( N/A. pero sin el casi)**

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?****Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez****despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo**

**-bien dicho Harry—animó James a su hijo**

**-está claro que por mucho carácter**** Evans que tenga de vez en cuando florece el alma merodeadora—dijo Sirius orgullosamente**

**-espero que si hermano—dijo James con una mano en el corazón**

**Creo que después de lo que hemos leído es innecesario añadir la colleja que ambos recibieron por parte de Lily y Cat.**

**... tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

-que ha sido eso?—preguntó asustada Lily

-tranquila cariño estoy seguro de que no fue nada—dijo James rápidamente para tranquilizar a su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo mirando a Hermione para que se lo confirmara.

-Harry está bien—dijo con una sonrisa enternecida, se sentía tan feliz cada vez que los Potter mostraban cariño a su hijo…pero al mismo tiempo se sentía furiosa, si Voldemort no los hubiera matado Harry habría disfrutado de una vida confortable y llena de amor por parte de sus padres.

-bien…creo que todos necesitamos un descanso—dijo Dumbledore, rápidamente todos se segregaron.

Los merodeadores, se reunieron mientras veían como sus hijos jugaban con los otros niños y discutían por quien tenía un hijo mas guai, pronto se les unieron los Prewett afirmando que sus sobrinos eran los mejores

-y luego dicen que somos las mujeres las que actuamos como mamas gallinas detrás de nuestro hijos y alardeando de ellos, míralos discutiendo por cual de los niños es el mejor—dijo Lily mirando divertida a su marido mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Catherine, Molly, Andrómeda y Alice.

-en eso tienes razón—dijo Molly mirando con una gran sonrisa a sus hermanos.

-os habéis dado cuenta de cómo Teddy corría a esconderse detrás de Hermione cuando me enfadé—comentó Andrómeda como si nada.

-si, nos dimos cuenta—dijo Cat mirando al pequeño que justo en ese momento estaba hablando con Hermione ambos parecían muy concentrados en la conversación y parecía que Hermione le estaba regañando o casi mas bien recordando algo a Teddy.

-a mi sinceramente me sorprendió, por que irse a esconder detrás de esa joven y no de su propio padre?—preguntó Alice poniendo en palabras lo que todas estaban pensando.

-no se por que será, pero de lo que os puedo decir algo fiable es que Remus también se pregunta los mismo que nosotras—dijo Lily señalando al licántropo que en ese momento se encaminaba hacía donde estaban la peculiar pareja, cuando estuvo cerca de ambos estos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron culpablemente.

-creo que estaban hablando de Lupin—comentó Andrómeda

Todas las mujeres asintieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Holaaaaaaaaa siento muchísimo el retraso, pero entre que tenía exámenes y que tuve una gran crisis de inspiración no e podido escribir, solo con deciros que cuando estaba a punto de terminar el capitulo tuve que borrarlo entero por que no me terminaba de convencer, este tampoco me a quedado para enmarcar pero creo que me salió mejor que el anterior**

**Por favor no me matéis y espero que os guste**


	6. el Guardián de las Llaves

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a J.K. Rowling solo hay dos personajes inventados por mi que son Catherine y Arctorus (hijo). Tampoco me pertenecen las partes en negrita que son fragmentos de la historia de Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal.**

A mis queridos lectores:

Quiero sobre todo pedirles perdón, por mi tardanza, entre los exámenes, las notas, y la gran escasez de ideas que tengo últimamente no e podido actualizar, lo siento un montón, podréis ver que probablemente este capitulo no es precisamente de lo mejor que he hecho, e tenido que terminarlo un poco forzando la imaginación.

Pero no escribo solo para deciros que lo siento, si no que también, voy a cambiar mi nombre como autora dentro de poco, lo digo por si algunos que no me tengáis registrada o algo me perdéis de vista, es que mi nombre " Anya Potter Malfoy" me abure un poco y quiero cambiar, probablemente siga manteniendo al Anya pero los apellido variarán.

Un abrazo muy fuerte para todo y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura

Un kissssssssssssssssssss

Pdo: intentaré no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar.

Cap-6 El Guardián de las Llaves

Remus se acercó a su hijo que hablaba tranquilamente con Hermione, de la conversación lo único que llegó a escuchar fue: -"debes tener mas cuidado con tus reacciones, te pareces mucho a tu madre y mas aun a tu abuelo"—decía Hermione

-tendré mas cuidado—respondió Teddy iba a decir algo mas pero tubo el presentimiento de que podían oírles, se giró para ver como su padre se acercaba a hablar.

-hola—saludó Remus a su hijo fingiendo no haber oído nada, Ted y Hermione palidecieron ante la perspectiva de que hubiera oído la conversación—puedo hablar con mi hijo?—preguntó a Hermione.

Esta a regañadientes sintió con la cabeza y los dejó solos.

Remus miró a su hijo por unos cuentos minutos, su hijo tenía cara de culpabilidad por mucho que se esforzara en esconderla.

-¿pasa algo papa?—dijo Teddy. Sin embargo Remus solo pudo ser consciente de lo oxidada que parecía sonar esa palabra en los labios de su hijo.

-Teddy…¿Por qué pareces tan distante conmigo?—preguntó el licántropo, era mejor empezar por cosas fáciles.

El niño frunció el ceño.

-yo no estoy distante—dijo el niño mirando a su padre.

Remus tragó en seco.

-¿alguna vez te e hecho daño?¿a ti o a tu madre?—preguntó

-¡NO!—gritó Teddy saltando sobre su asiento y poniéndose delante de su padre—tu nunca no harías daño eres una gran persona, eres mi héroe—dijo el niño, lo ultimo un poco avergonzado, no era fácil que un niño de esa edad fuera precisamente abierto con sus sentimientos. Y Remus se sintió orgullosos de que su hijo lo hiciera pero al mismo tiempo no terminaba de estar seguro.

-no se si lo sabes pero yo soy…

-un hombre lobo, lo se—dijo su hijo muy serio—y estoy orgulloso de ti papa—dijo el niño mirando a su padre sin ningún asomo de duda.

Remus sintió como se le humedecían los ojos y tubo que apartar la mirada rápidamente para evitar que su hijo lo viera pero era demasiado tarde, el niño miró a su padre horrorizado.

-¿he dicho algo mal?—dijo el niño preocupado y con la culpabilidad grabada en los ojos.

Remus se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos y abrazó a su hijo

-no has dicho nada malo, solo estoy feliz nunca creí que tendría un hijo

Teddy se calmó y abrazó a su padre, ambos se quedaron así durante unos instantes hasta que se separaron ambos con unas enormes sonrisas luminosas en sus rostros.

-una pregunta ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?—preguntó Remus cuando estuvieron un rato callados

Teddy perdió un poco de sus sonrisa.

-no puedo decírtelo

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no puedo desvelar nada del futuro

-pero solo sería un pequeño detalle

-no sería un gran detalle, tendrás que tener paciencia papa, aparecerá en los libros

Remus puso carita de pena pero su hijo se rió y se fue a jugar con los otros niños

James y Sirius se acercaron a su amigo y miraron al lado del Licántropo como Teddy se integraba rápidamente con los Weasleys.

-sabes Lunático?—dijo James poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, Remus hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que James supiera que le escuchaba—me debes un galeón

Remus lo miró sin comprender y Sirius soltó una risilla.

-eh?—dijo Remus completamente perdido.

-hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun estábamos en Hogwarts, los tres hicimos una apuesta, apostamos a que en algún momento tendrías que retractarte, que en algún momento tendrías que reconocer que el perfecto prefecto Remus Lupin se había equivocado.

Remus recordó la apuesta, pero no entendía a que venía el tema.

-lo recuerdo pero hasta la fecha no me he equivocado en nada—dijo el licántropo.

-siempre decías que nunca te casarías ni tendrías hijos, bueno creo que Teddy es una prueba bastante clara de que te equivocabas.

Remus volvió a mirar a su hijo que en ese momento saltaba por encima de Charley Weasley para huir de una Nymphadora Tonks que parecía querer echarle algo parecido a moco de Troll en el pelo.

-creo que es la primera vez que me va a gustar equivocarme—dijo Remus sonriente.

-será un digno merodeador—dijo Sirius mirando al niño con una sonrisa orgullosa

-todos nuestros hijo lo serán—dijo James mirando a los tres hijos que tenían él y sus amigos—aunque creo que no es solo mérito nuestro, creo que nuestras mujeres han tenido mucho que ver.

-estoy de acuerdo Cornamenta, siento Lily y Cat las madres estaba claro que los hijos iban a salir así de trasto por mucho que ellas no aparenten ser las malas.

-yo no puedo decir lo mismo, no se quien es mi esposa—dijo Remus

-no te lo ha dicho?—preguntó James curioso

-no

-eso quiere decir que la conocemos

Remus frunció el ceño.

-como íbamos a conocerla?

-piénsalo, si fuera alguien a quien todavía no conoces, que mas dará decir o no su nombre, sería una completa desconocida para ti, sin embargo tu hijo no quiere decirte nada y esa tal Hermione parece tener que recordarle a Teddy que no diga nada—dijo James con toda la lógica del mundo

Sirius asintió ante lo dicho por el Potter, pero Remus no parecía tenerla todas consigo, conocía a muy pocas mujeres, por lo general intentaba mantenerse los mas lejos posible de ellas, para no atarse emocionalmente a alguien pero estaba claro que alguna se había colado en su corazón. Remus pensó en las pocas mujeres a las que podía llamar amigas o cercanas a él, Lily, Cat, Alice, eran sus mejores amigas, las tres estaban casadas, luego tenía un par de amigas del colegio pero ninguna la atraía físicamente ni intelectualmente.

Al final el licántropo prediciendo un posible dolor de cabeza por pensar tanto decidió esperara para enterarse de todo.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, había pasado un día mas, ya era de noche y los mas pequeños luchaban por mantener los ojos abiertos lo el tiempo suficiente para poder cenar e irse a la cama.

Al principio todos pensaron en irse a dormir pero Hermione habló.

-creo que sería mejor que leyéramos hoy este capitulo que viene, va a ser un capitulo difícil y creo que después de leerlo necesitaréis descansar

Lily se estremeció, ¿Cómo podía ser peor ese capitulo de lo que ya lo habían sido los anteriores?, James al notar el estremecimiento de su esposa la abrazó por detrás y ambos se sentaron en sus sitios todavía abrazados.

-tía Hermione. Este es el capitulo donde tío Harry…?—preguntó Teddy en voz alta. Hermione asintió.

El niño se sentó al lado de su padre y lo abrazó muy serio pero sin mirara a nadie, Remus correspondió el abrazo pero sintió como si tuviera un nudo alrededor de la garganta.

Sirius también sintió algo parecido ante la reacción del hijo de Remus.

Dumbledore cogió el libros que Hermione le había acercado y lo abrió por la página donde se habían quedado.

-El Guardián de las llaves—dijo el director con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

-valla Hagrid por fin vas a aparecer—exclamó Ted mirando al semi-gigante

Este sonrió ampliamente.

-por fin, ya creí que no aparecía…¿pero que hago allí?—se preguntó Hagrid

-creo que tengo una ligera idea pero será mejor que lea—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

-¿el que?—preguntaron Regulus, Sirius y Arthur al mismo tiempo (no hace falta añadir las malas miradas que se dedicaron los hermanos Black y el suspiro de Cat)

-es un arma muggle, se utiliza para la guerra—contestó Lily

-y como funciona?—preguntó fascinado el Weasley

-Arthur…-gruñó su esposa pero Ted le respondió

-es como una especia de "_reducto_"

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos:**

-¡UN RIFLE!—gritó Lily poniéndose en pie—como se atreve a llevar un rifle con niños cerca

-¿Qué es un rifle?—preguntó Arthur a Ted en susurros para que Lily no le oyera, sin embargo la mujer lo oyó y gritando como si el pobre Arthur tuviera la culpa de que su cuñado fuera un irresponsable

-es otro arma muggle que como no sepas utilizarla correctamente y sobretodo cerca de niños puede activarse y disparar, funciona como un "Avada Kedavra" esa cosa podría matar a Harry si no se sabe utilizar bien!

Se oyeron distintas protestas por toda la habitación sobretodo por parte de las madres aunque algunos como Frank y Arthur soltaron un gruñido.

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

-estas segura de que no le va a pasar nada a Harry?—preguntó Lily insegura mirando a Hermmione muerta de preocupación

La joven sonrió.

-no te preocupes, el estará genial, aunque no garantizo que los Dursley vallan a salir enteros de esa cabaña.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral.**

-¡HAGRID!—exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-valla forma de entrar—dijo James con humor

El semi-gigante se sonrojó

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té.**

Todos miraron a Hagrid.

-si, después de entrar en la casa por la fuerza y asustar a todo el personal tu entras tranquilamente en la casa y pides un té—dijo Sirius con una ceja arqueada-¡eres el mejor!—terminó exclamando acompañado de James y Remus

El semi-gigante se sonrojó pero sonrió feliz.

**No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

-Hagrid dime por favor que le vas a hacer algo a esos estúpidos muggles por favor—suplicó Ted haciendo pucheros que pronto fueron imitados por los demás "payasos" de la sala

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

Se oyeron diversas risitas por toda la estancia.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

-cobardes—dijo Lily mosqueada con su hermana.

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

Hermione se rió, todos la miraron esperando una explicación.

-esa fue la primera, de muchas que le dijeron eso a Harry, y creedme siempre le hizo mucha ilusión oír eso

-entonces ¿se parece mucho a mi?—preguntó interesado James

-en lo físico sois dos copias de agua, de hecho podríais pasar casi por gemelos, a excepción de los ojos que son de Lily y bueno…en comportamiento es mas parecido a Lily.

-tío Harry es genial, siempre está jugando conmigo y no para de hacerme regalos cada vez que viene a verme a casa—dijo Teddy como si defendiera a su padrino—me regaló una escoba voladora de adultos con solo 6 años—gritó el niño extasiado sin percatarse de la mirada preocupada de su padre y las miradas desaprobadoras de la mayoría de las mujeres. Los hombres por otro lado, (a excepción de Snape, Moody y Dumbledore), se inclinaron hacía el niño interesados por la escoba.

-que clase de escoba era?—preguntó James como buen fanático del Quidditch que era.

-James por dios ¡tu hijo le regaló a Teddy una escoba con apenas 6 años!¡y no una escoba de juguete sino una de mayores!—protestó Lily—esa es una irresponsabilidad por parte de Harry

-tio Harry no es irresponsable, él no me deja usarla solo, solo cuando subo con un adulto puedo usarla, el resto del tiempo utilizo una escoba para niños—protestó Teddy defendiendo fervientemente a Harry

Hermiona se rió ante la efusividad de la defensa de Harry

-no tenéis de que preocuparos, Harry es muy responsable en cuanto a la seguridad de las personas que quiere, a veces llega a ser muy pesado de lo sobreprotector que se vuelve—dijo Hermion gruñendo por lo bajo.

-es verdad, a veces es un poco pesado, recuerdo el día que su esposa le dijo que quería ir a hacer unas entrevistas al equipo búlgaro durante los mundiales en Italia, Harry hizo que la acompañaran cinco Aurores que el mismo se encargó de escoger y entrenar durante tres mese antes del viaje, y solo porque había oído un rumor de que habían visto un mortífago—dijo Teddy con cara de circunstancia—su esposa se puso como un basilisco por la cantidad de medidas de precaución que Harry le hizo tomar.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita, aun recordaba el cabreó de Ginny por ese entonces.

-James querido no tienes nada que decir?—preguntó con ironía Lily mirando a su marido, aunque no fue la única, Cat fulminó con la mirada a Regulus y Sirisu que en momentos diferentes de sus vidas se habían puesto muy sobreprotectores con ella.

Molly fulminó a su esposo y sus hermanos gemelos, y Frank se ganó una mala mirada de Alice.

El único hombre que no fue fulminado fue Ted que ante la mirada de incredulidad de todos se explicó.

-yo nunca me he puesto sobreprotector, por que me puse una vez y Adrómada casi me mata además ¡a ver que mortífago tiene los cojones a atacarla!—dijo Ted encogiéndose de hombros.

Es resto de los hombre asintieron sobretodo ante la sádica mirada de Andrómeda "made in Black"

Todos volvieron a prestar atención a la lectura que tenía toda la pinta de empezar a ponerse interesante.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante.**

Los merodeadores se rieron seguidos de cerca por los niños.

Hagrid agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado perdiéndose la pequeña sonrisa de diversión que la propia profesora Mcgonagall luchaba por contener.

Minerva miró a Dumbledore que reía divertido junto con los merodeadores, creía poder entender porque Dumbledore había elegido a Hagrid para ir a buscar al chico en vez de ir ella misma o cualquier otra persona, el semi-gigante era muy temperamental, y el director quería ver sufrir a los Dudleys.

**Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

-gracias Hagrid—dijo Lily respirando mas tranquila.

-que guay Hagrid ¿puedes hacer los mismo con ellos?—preguntó Teddy poniendo carita inocente.

-Teddy creo que Harry ya te contó lo que pasaba—dijo Hermione-¿te parece poco?

-para todo lo que le hicieron? Creo que Hagrid fue muy blando—dijo Teddy haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano.

-lunático tu hijo tiene el gen merodeador—dijo orgulloso James—ya lo habíamos dicho pero ahora lo reafirmamos.

-lo único que nos falta es ponerle un nombre y que sea un animago—concordó Sirius

-animago?—preguntaron algunos miembros de la sala que desconocían el secreto de los medoreadores.

-eso no es un problema—Dijo Teddy.

Todos le miraron.

-eres un animago?—preguntaron todos entre escandalizados y asombrados

-todavía no—dijo el niño con una sonrisa de suficiencia—conozco la teoría pero tío Harry me a dicho que no me ayudará a transformarme por lo menos hasta que entre en Hogwarts, a lo que me refería es que ya tengo un nombre de merodeador—terminó el niño.

-cual?—preguntó Remus intentando contenerse para no preguntarle ¿Por qué tiene que ser Harry el que te ayude?¿por que cada vez que cuentas una anécdota del futuro Harry está allí para ti y yo no, o tu madre?.

-Lobezno—dijo el niño lleno de orgullo—es perfecto en todos lo sentido además, mi personaje de dibujos favoritos de Lobezno de los X-men

-me encanta el nombre—dijo James con una sonrisa apreciativa

-si es muy apropiado—comentó también Sirius

-que dibujos?-preguntó Arthur que se había despistado un poco

-Una cosa de muggles—contestó Hermione intentando que todos volvieran a centrarse en el libro, al paso al que iban no iban a terminar en toda la noche.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley —, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

-muchas gracias Hagrid—dijo Lily con los ojos ligeramente entumecidos y acercándose a abrazar al semi-gigante

Este correspondió intentando ser lo mas suave posible con la pelirroja.

-de nada Lily es un placer

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en ****su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

-¡Harry esos modales!—protestó Lily

-cariño es un libro—dijo James con sorna, por su puesto se calló ante la mirada de su esposa.

-en eso de ser tan maleducado salió a su padre—dijo la mujer

-no te preocupes Lily estoy seguro de que el chico estaba demasiado sorprendido para ser educado.

-en eso Hagrid tiene razón, Harry es muy educado pero hay que reconocer que la llegada de Hagrid habría sorprendido a cualquiera—dijo Hermione protegiendo a Harry, Teddy asintió a los dicho por la morena.

Lily se sintió enternecida por la protección que tenían esos dos por su pequeño.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —Dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte. Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

-mi pobre niño que frío debía estar pasando—protestó Lily poniendo mala cara—gracias de nuevo Hagrid, tengo la sensación de que voy a darte mucho las gracias en estos libros—dijo Lily apesadumbrada.

-no hay de que Lily Harry me cae muy bien, no me importa hacer todo lo posible por él.

-y lo hiciste—dijo Hermione mas para si misma que para los demás.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

-como si esa bola de grasa de niño necesitara mas comida—gruñó Sirius aun molesto por como trataban a su ahijado en el libro, a su lado Cat le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo y cariño**  
El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se** **preocupe.**

-asi se habla Hagrid—dijo Arthur animando al semi-gigante que se sonrojó violentamente.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso**

Molly bufó muy fuerte

—espero que Ron y él se hagan amigos, ya me encargaré personalmente de que coma lo que los desgraciados de sus tíos no le dieron

-muchas gracias Molly—dijo Lily agradecida a aquella mujer.

Hermione y Teddy compartieron una mirada de diversión y conocimiento, Molly cumplía su palabra incluso cuando Harry ya era un hombre adulto, casado y con hijos, todavía se encargaba de ponerle un mínimo de cuatro raciones por comida.**  
, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

-esto va a ser divertido—dijo Sirius frotándose las manos

-si, no creo que Hagrid se tome bien que los Dursleys no le contaran sobre nosotros—comentó James con la misma sonrisa que su amigo perruno.

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

-Y encima mi pobre niño se disculpa—dijo Lily mirando al libro imaginándose la mirada avergonzada que su hijo debía tener en ese momento en el libro, James a su lado la abrazó.

-cambiaremos esto Lily, te lo juro, aunque tenga que dar mi vida, tu lo criarás

Lily se estremeció

-no digas eso James no podría seguir adelante yo sola.

-no estarías sola, Sirius, Cat, Remus, Alice , Frank y creo que incluso los Weasley después de esta experiencia estarían dispuesto a cuidar de ti y de Harry si a mi me pasara algo.

Lily lo miró.

-no quiero una vida en la que tu no estés James, pero espero que sepas que esto es reciprocó, lo sabes ¿no?

James se estremeció, no podía imaginarse un mundo donde su esposa no estuviera

Sin ser capaz de hacerle una promesa de ese tipo en ese momento decidió volver su atención al libro.

— **¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que** **retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras**

Remus y Sirius se rieron aquello iba a ser divertido

—**. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts.**

-no creo que fuera difícil que te lo imaginaras, Hagrid, te hablamos muchas veces de Petunia—dijo Cat

-si, pero sigue siendo su hermana, su propio sobrino, creí que…-dijo Hagrid sin saber como explicar lo que su "yo" del libro debía estar sintiendo

-lo se Hagrid, yo tampoco me esperaba semejante crueldad por parte de mi propia Hermana, creí que a lo mejor mi muerte le hubiera ablandado, pero como hemos visto eso no es así—dijo Lily

-ni lo será nunca creeme—dijo Teddy poniendo mala cara.

-¿Cómo es que tu conoces a los tíos de Harry?—preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall curiosa, el niño no hacía mas que criticar a los Dursleys, que bien se lo merecían, pero el niño había hecho varias referencias a ellos como si los conociera en persona.

-oh, por que tío Harry fue un día a su casa y me llevó con él.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-por que iba Harry a llevarte a casa de sus tíos siendo adulto.

-por que iba a reclamar la custodia de su "sobrina"—dijo el niño sin percatarse de la mirada censuradora de Hermione.

-su sobrina?—preguntó James curioso.

-si, Dudley Dursley se casó con una Squib

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

-y que pasó?—preguntó Remus para animar a su hijo.

-pues que tuvieron una hija con poderes mágicos, cuando se dieron cuenta contactaron con el ministerio de Magia y dijeron que no querían a la niña, Harry la adoptó.

-esos monstruos—casi gritó la mayoría de la sala, incluso Regulus, Alastor y Snape parecían indignados, los merodeadores habían empezado a escribir lo mucho que ya que le tenían tanto miedo a la magia les iban a dar motivos de sobra para tenerle miedo lo que les quedaba de vida a esos muggles despreciables como decía Arthur muy molesto.

Lily se había acercado a la habitación donde su hijo dormía plácidamente, los Dudley lo habían tratado como si fuera un elfo doméstico o un perro y él había tenido el corazón para adoptar a la hija de su primo que tenía magia protegiéndola de la horrible familia Dursley, estaba tan orgullosa de él.

James se acercó a su esposa por la espalda y la abrazó.

-es como tu ¿sabes? Tiene tu corazón—dijo James besando cariñosamente la sien de su esposa que sonrió de lado.

-puede que tengas razón en eso, pero tiene tu rebeldía y tu valor

James se rió

-digamos que tiene el valor de los dos a fin de cuentas somos orgullosos Gryffindors

Lily se rió y abrazó a su esposo mientras volvían a reunirse con los demás

Hermione suspiró, no podía enfadarse con Teddy, había elegido darles un dato del futuro que afortunadamente no era muy relevante en la historia que leían, y sabía que el niño había elegido ese recuerdo, para darles algo del futuro, pero que no era muy relevante y así lo dejarían de presionar y manipular durante un tiempo, aquel niño cada vez le sorprendía mas.

Remus abrazó a su hijo y miró a Hermione esperando que esta le dijera algo a Teddy por dar información sobre el futuro pero la joven solo le hizo un gesto a Albus para que continuara leyendo.

**¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

— **¿EL QUÉ? —Bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación**

-vamos Hagrid demuéstrales quien manda—animaron los merodeadores

-venga Hagrid conviértelos en algún animal—animaron por otro lado los Prewett

-pero no lo son ya?—preguntó Dora poniendo carita de niña buena.

Ted y Teddy estallaron en carcajadas casi al mismo tiempo, a Hermione le dio un escalofrío de lo mucho que el nieto y el abuelo se parecían en las reacciones, si Teddy cambiara un poco su aspecto con la reacciones que el niño tenía serían casi idénticos, tenía que decirle a Teddy tuviera mas cuidado, el niño era físicamente una copia de Remus, pero el comportamiento era mas de Tonks (como ella todavía la llamaba), y por tanto mas parecido a Ted Tonks.

Sin embargo Hermione no fue la única en notarlo, Andrómeda también había notado las similitudes aunque no las entendía.

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

Hermione se río, todos la miraron.

-Harry es muy orgulloso, va a entender esa frase de mala manera y no le va a hacer mucha gracia.

Lily sonrió enternecida.

-casi me lo puedo imaginar como James a esa edad enfurruñado—dijo la mujer divertida

James puso esa misma cara para el regocijo de todos.

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio** **y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

Varios se rieron ante el pensamiento del Potter menor.

-sentó que sonara así pequeño—dijo Hagrid un poco divertido.

-me habría gustado saber que notas sacaba—dijo Lily un poco triste

-notables y de vez en cuando algún sobresaliente—respondió Teddy de inmediato

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Alice curiosa, aquello era ya algo muy poco corriente que saliera en una conversación normal como par que el niño lo supiera.

-como todavía voy a un colegio muggle… tío Harry me enseñó sus notas de cuando era pequeño, para que las comparara, las mías son mucho mejores—terminó orgulloso el pequeño

-vas a un colegio muggle?—preguntó extrañado Remus a su hijo

Teddy se encogió de hombros, se le había escapado ese dato.

-queríais que tuviera buenos conocimientos antes de ir a Hogwarts

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

— **¿Qué mundo?**

-esto va a ser divertido—dijo Arthur mirando a Hagrid—estoy seguro de que no te gustó esa respuesta

Hagris se encogió e hombros y asintió.

-creo que a nadie le gusta mucho la situación—contestó el semi-gigante.

-espero que se lo hagas pasar mal a esos desgraciados—dijo James divertido ante la posibilidad.

-si te soy sincero yo también lo espero—respondió Hagrid

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como **_**mimblewimble**_**.** **Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

-ni que él lo quisiese—dijo Teddy bufando molesto

-a Harry no le gusta ser famoso?—preguntó Remus curioso

Teddy ngó con la cabeza

-tío Harry lo odia, cada vez que alguien le pide un autógrafo o cosas por el estilo intenta salirse por la tangente y huir.

-esta claro que se parece mas a Lily en eso, James estaría encantado con llamar la atención—dijo Alice mirando divertida al marido de su mejor amiga

-creo que a ni si quiera a mi me gustaría esa clase de fama—dijo James inusualmente muy serio—yo no querría ser famoso por la muerte de mis padres

Lily le cogió la mano a su esposo, puede que todos pensaran que James era incapaz de ser serio pero ella lo conocía mejor. Sabía aunque lo merodeadores parecieran ser despreocupados y siempre estar gastando bromas eran mucho mas serios que cualquier otro adulto.

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

-Hagrid, creo que si les pegas una buena paliza el mundo te lo agradecerá—dijo Cat que estaba empezando a exasperarse

-no me puedo creer que no me hallan mandado a mi a atormentar a los Dursleys—dijo Sirius molesto mas para si mismo que para nadie en concreto—donde se supone que estoy yo?

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada** **furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

-esto empieza a ponerse interesante—dijo Fabian frotándose las manos como si fuera el malo de las películas.

-sip, y cuando Hagrid se enfada…-continuó Guideón, haciendo gestos con las manos que claramente significada que "valla tela"

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que** **Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la** **ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

-mi pobre niño—dijo Lily mirando hacía la puerta de la habitación donde debería estar durmiendo su pequeño hijo.

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. ****Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

-¡que dramática!—protestó Molly molesta con la mujer

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza**

-¡HAZLO HAGRID!—exclamaron todos en la habitación, incluido Mcgonagall, que en cuanto todos lo oyeron miraron a la subdirectora como si a este le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-¡que!—exclamó cuando se percató de las miradas de todos—ese matrimonio me está sacando de mis casillas desde que empezó el primer capitulo.

—**dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

-joder Hagrid que directo!—exclamó divertido Sirius, por su puesto se ganó una colleja de Cat por haber dicho una palabrota.

-la verdad es que si se lo hubieras dicho con un poquito mas de delicadeza…-dijo Alice un poco cortada por lo directo que había sido el semi-gigante

-no es culpa suya, seguro que estaba tan molesto con los Dursleys que no pudo evitar decirlo tan de golpe—dijo Frank disculpando al guardabosques.

Hagrid le dirigió una mirada agradecida, y varios asintieron a lo dicho por Frank

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada**

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado**** un poco.**

-estoy seguro de que eso será cierto—comentó Ojoloco.

James y Lily se hincharon como pavos reales ante el elogio de ese gran Auror hacía su hijo.

Hermione se rió ligeramente, la pareja tenía las misma cara que habían puesto Ginny y Harry en el futuro cuando su hijo James Sirius con apenas 4 años había movido en el aire el sonajero, sobre decir que llamaron a toda la familia para presumir, aunque tenían motivos había sido la muestra mas temprana de magia accidental en la familia exceptuando el metamorfismo de Teddy.

**Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser?**

-gracias Harry—dijo Lily ligeramente colorada por el alago

-bueno, Hagrid no has dicho nada que no supiesen todos aquí—dijo James con chulería

Mucho pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la "modestia" de James

-y yo creí que Sirius era presumido…-dijo Andrómeda alzando una ceja escéptica.

-perdona querida Andrómeda pero Sirius es peor que yo—dijo James pareciendo herido

-estáis empatados este año—dijo Remus. Todos lo miraron con la ceja arqueada esperando que se explicara, mientras Sirius y James se ponían ligeramente colorados.

Remus hizo un movimiento de muñeca con la varita y apareció de la nada un pergamino y una pluma, Remus escribió algo y se volvió hacia los demás para explicarse.

-veréis, en nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts, creo que recordaréis que nuestra querida Lily no quería saber nada de James, yo tuve la mala idea de decirle que era un presumido y que por eso Lily no se fijaba en él, entonces Sirius y James empezaron a discutir sobre cual de los dos era mas presumido y hacía mas comentarios "modestos" asique al final, decidimos que yo era el mas imparcial de los cuatro y empecé a apuntar uno a uno todos los comentarios presumidos de cada uno, pero en vez de intentar mejorar para decir menos comentarios de ese tipo solo hizo que empezaran una especie de competición para ver cual de los dos era mas egocéntrico.

Todos se rieron.

-¿Quién va ganando este año?—preguntó Frank todavía riéndose.

-ahora mismo, Sirius pero solo por un comentario

Sirius iba probablemente a añadir algún comentario mas "modesto" cuando Cat intervino fingiendo un mueca de desagrado

-no me gustan los chicos presumidos—dijo con voz aburrida aunque Hermione pudo notar como se curvaban sus labios ligeramente.

Sirius cerró tan rápido la boca que sus dientes hicieron un extraño ruido al chocar entre ellos.

James soltó un pequeña risita al ver a su amigo, el cual siempre se había burlado de él, ya que, cuando James empezó a salir con Lily dejó de ser tan presumido, la venganza era un plato que se servía muyyyyyyyy frió.

**Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.****Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

_**Internacional de Magos).**_

-profesor Dumbledore, dentro de poco van a ocupar mas espacio los títulos, que el contenido de la carta—dijo Teddy con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Remus se rió del comentario de su hijo pero lo regañó un poco con la mirada.

-Teddy no deberías decir eso…-regañó Remus intentando no reírse, a diferencia de sus amigos que se reían escandalosamente por el comentario de Teddy.

-no te molestas Remus, tu hijo tiene razón—dijo Albus mirando enternecido a Teddy—está claro que tengo que decirle al ministerio que dejen darme títulos inservibles.

-hombre inservibles no creo que sean, seguro que de joven impresionaba a las chicas con todos esos títulos—continuó Teddy en broma

Albus se rió a carcajadas, siendo mucho mas escandaloso de lo que estaban siento los merodeadores, Hagrid, Frank, Ted y Arthur, las mujeres se mordían la lengua para no reírse, incluso Mcgonagall se estaba conteniendo.

-Remus tu hijo es genial—exclamó Ted cogiéndose la tripa con las manos

Teddy sonrió todavía mas ampliamente ante el elogio de Ted.

-en eso creo que debió salir a la madre porque Remus no es de lo que bromeaba con las figuras de la autoridad—comentó Frank

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron al niño que sonrió ampliamente, con una sonrisa que decía claramente "se algo que vosotros no sabéis".

-que por cierto ¿Quién será?—preguntó Sirius mirando al chiquillo intentando notar algún rasgo de alguna persona conocida.

-deja de mirar así al pobre Teddy, su madre aparecerá en los libro no seas impaciente Sirius—dijo Hermione con tono de madre regañona.

Sirius puso mala cara.

-joooooo, yo quiero saber ya quien fue la chica que tubo tanta paciencia como para convencer a Lunático.

-en eso yo también tengo curiosidad, es decir, debe ser una mujer mucho mas tozuda que mi esposa—dijo James pensativamente, Lily estuvo a punto de golearle por ese comentario, pero tubo que reconocer que su esposo tenía algo de razón.

-tía Hermione, creo que podemos darles una pequeña pista ¿no?—dijo Teddy, se acercó a Hermione y le susurró algo al oído. Por mucho que todos hicieron silencio para poder enterarse de lo que le estaba diciendo no pudieron oír nada, después de unos instantes de pensar en ellos Hermione asintió con la cabeza

Teddy con una sonrisa brillante miró a todos que lo miraban con expectación, sobre todo Remus, James, Lily, Cat, Alice y Sirius.

-todos los que estáis aquí conocéis a mi madre—dijo el niño

Todos se miraron sin comprender.

-solo nos vas a dar esa pista?—preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja

-bueno…creo que os puedo decir que mi madre era mucho mas joven que mi padre—dijo Teddy después de pensar unos instantes, Hermione le miró con mala cara, pero no había dicho nada demasiado relevante

-por cuantos años?—preguntó James

-no voy a decirlo—dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia yéndose a sentar junto con su padre.

-asique, tu madre es mas joven que yo y todos los que estamos aquí la conocemos—preguntó Remus para estar seguro e intentar que su hijo soltar algo mas de información.

-sip—dijo el niño con una sonrisa traviesa.

Remus suspiró, la lista podía ser interminable e incluso había una mínima posibilidad de que fuera una mortífaga si la conocían Regulus y Snape aunque no creía que le fueran a gustar chicas de ese estilo asique prácticamente esa opción quedaba descartada.

Aquella incógnita estaba empezando a causarle un grave dolor de cabeza asique decidió ponerle atención a la lectura y ya llegaría el momento de saber quien era la madre de su hijo.

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el**_

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros**_

_**necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del**_

_**31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía** **cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

-en serio? De todas las preguntas que podía hacerle ¿esa es la primera?—preguntó exasperado Ted—cuando vinieron a mi casa a decirme que era un mago, era la última pregunta que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Harry es muy práctico—dijo Hermione como única respuesta y un poco a la defensiva, Lily notó que Hermione era muy sobreprotectora con su hijo y empezó a replantearse que clase de relación tenía la joven con su hijo, ella decía que era como un hermano para él, pero y si era algo mas?

James aunque había notado lo mismo que su esposa, no se le pasó por la cabeza tal posibilidad, era imposible a fin de cuentas los Potter solo se enamoraban de pelirrojas, y aquel dato no era una mera casualidad ni nada por el estilo, mirando el árbol genealógico de su familia todas las señoras Potter de los primogénitos eran pelirrojas sin excepción, por lo que Hermione quedaba completamente descartada, pero no negaba la familiaridad entre la joven y su hijo.

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una** **lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas)**

-Hagrid!—protestó Alice que era una gran protectora de toda clase de animales-¡pobre lechuza!

-lo siento—dijo el gigante un poco sonrojado

**, una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

-eso es de mala educación Harry—regañó Lily a su hijo del libro.

-no me molesta Lily estoy seguro que tiene una gran curiosidad es normal que quisiera saber que estaba escribiendo—dijo Hagrid sonriendo con Ternura le hacía mucha ilusión ser él el que informara al pequeño de los Potter de su condición de mago.

Aunque mas alegría le produciría si eso no tuviera que repetirse, que fuera Lily y James Potter quienes criaran a su hijo en la magia.

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

-bueno, está claro que para los hijo de muggles no lo es—dijo Arthur-¿por cierto que es un teléfono?¿es para comunicarse entre muggles como para nosotros las lechuzas?—preguntó Arthur entusiasmado con los ojos iluminados

Molly puso los ojos en blanco.

-Arthur no es el momento—lo regañó el hombre compuso una mueca de decepción.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo. Hagrid gruñó.**

Sirius soltó una risita.

-esos estúpidos muggles están poniendo la paciencia de Hagrid el límite.

-y eso es decir mucho—dijo Cat— Hagrid es una de las personas mas pacientes que he conocido nunca

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran**_**muggle**_**como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

—**Un**_**muggle**_**—respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes** _**muggles**_**que haya visto.**

-que razón tienes Hagrid—dijo Ted asintiendo efusivamente por su puesto no era el único, los que parecían mas entusiastas al asentir eran James, Lily y Sirius.

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

-ni que fuera algo malo—protestó Andrómeda poniéndose cada vez mas furiosa—esos muggles están colmando mi paciencia, debería estar orgullosos de Harry, sigue siendo su sobrino por encima de todo.

-si, pero ya has visto como lo tratan , está claro que no son buenas personas—dijo su marido frunciendo el ceño enfadado, recordaba perfectamente la reacción de sus padres ante la magia, si bien cuando era pequeño habían estado un poco asustados de lo que podía hacer, jamás dejaron de quererle e intentaban esconder todos los sucesos extraños para protegerle a él. Cuando descubrieron que era un mago y que aquellas extrañas cosas que podía hacer era algo completamente normal ellos se relajaron y desde el primer año que había ido a Howarts se habían sentido muy orgullosos de él. De hecho cuando le dijo a su madre que se había enamorado de una bruja su madre casi dio saltos de alegría con la noticia, no quería que la magia de su hijo se perdiera, le había dicho.

Probablemente el día mas feliz para sus padres fue el día nació Nymphadora, a pocas de su nacimiento la pequeña cambió el color de su pelo por el mismo tono rojizo de su abuelo. Su padre había llorado de la emoción y su madre daba saltos de alegría seguida de cerca de su esposa que estaba bastante sorprendida de que su hija hubiera salido con semejante don, que hacía varias generaciones que no se mostraba en su familia.

Ted sintió como la mano tibia de su esposa le apretaba suavemente la mano, su querida Andy siempre sabía en lo que estaba pensando, y ella siempre estaba ahí para él.

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

— **¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

-VUELVE A DECIR ESO DE LILY Y TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!—gritó James por encima de cualquier otra protesta de la sala, y eso es decir mucho por que casi todos se levantaron indignados ente esas palabras (Snape estuvo a punto de levantarse pero fue contenido por una mirada de Regulus que le indicaba precaución, Snape no quería que sus sentimientos fueran rebelados, y menos aun por Lily. James si lo sabía y algunos pocos mas pero el resto no, asique Snape entendiendo esa mirada se sentó antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, sin embargo Moody lo vio, no dijo nada, pero una idea estaba empezando a formarse en su cabeza ).

-esa desgraciada! como puede decir eso de Lily—protestó Sirius poniéndose rojo de la furia como su amigo

Lily sonrió de lado, tenía mucho amigos que la querían, y aunque a veces se quejara de que Sirius era un niño grande, le consideraba mas un hermano a él de lo que nunca había sido Petunia.

Remus también, era un gran hermano, pero debido a la increíble cercanía de su esposo a ese "niño grande" y el hecho de que Sirius mirara a su pequeño Harry como si fuera su propio hijo lo había hecho mas unida a él.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

-no me lo puedo creer, la perfecta prefecta Lily Evans haciendo magia fuera de Hogwarts? Eso está muy mal mi querida cuñada—dijo Sirius poniendo la misma cara de enfado que ponía Mcgonagall cada vez que tenía que castigar a alguno de los merodeadores—estoy tan orgulloso de ti mi querida prefecta Evans—continuó.

Lily sonrió de lado un poco chulescamente.

-mi querido Sirius, para empezar ahora soy Potter, no Evnas, para seguir no estamos en Hogwarts asique ya no soy prefecta, para continuar, deberías saber que los hijos de muggles con una autorización especial del colegio y del ministerio podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts en las vacaciones para demostrarle a nuestro padres nuestro avances.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

-joooooooo—protestó como un niño pequeño—no es justo porque a los hijos de muggles les dejan hacer magia y a mi no

-no a cualquier hijo de muggles, a mi nunca me dieron ese permiso—dijo Ted levantando la mano de una forma un tanto cómica, como si estuvieran en clase.

-eso fue porque nunca se lo ganó señor Tonks, verá ese permiso solo se le daba a los alumnos con mejores notas, y con un comportamiento académico impecable…y bueno, creo que coincidirá conmigo que su comportamiento no era del todo impecable—dijo Mcgonagall alzando una ceja—o por lo menos le daba bastantes quebraderos de cabeza a nuestra querida Profesora Sprout que era la jefa de su casa

Ted se puso colorado pero no dijo nada mas. Su esposa luchaba por contener la risa, su marido parecía un niño regañado por hacer alguna travesura

**-Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!**

-tu si que eres una monstruosidad, ¡estrecha!—gritó Cat poniéndose en pie indignada, y fulminando con la mirada a Dumbledore como si este hubiese sido el que había dicho aquello de Lily.

-pero será desgraciada como se atreve a hablar así de Lily—protestó Alice poniéndose en pie.

-Cat, Alice sentaros—dijo James muy firme, todos le miraron sorprendidos por lo tranquilo que parecía, sin embargo, Sirius sabía que su amigo no estaba nada tranquilo…pues los ojos del Gryffindor, por lo general castaños claros, que siempre mostraban una gran calidez en ese momento eran casi negros de la furia

Varios que también notaron el cambio se estremecieron ligeramente.

-por cada insulto que era PERRA le diga a mi Lily… por cada vez que trate mal a mi hijo, yo haré que sepa lo que es realmente tenerle miedo a la magia—gruñó James apretando con fuerza los puños

Lily cogió la mano de su marido.

-no me importa que le devuelvas cada una de las veces que se portó mal con nuestro hijo, pero no te preocupes por mi, no me importa lo que diga de mi.

James la miró fijamente.

-no me mientas nunca Lily que un niño mentiría mejor que tu, te afecta que te diga esas cosas

Lily bufó.

Todos en la sala habían reaccionado muy mal a las palabras de Petunia, Hermione captó como Snape sacaba disimuladamente un pergamino y apuntaba algo en el papel mientras todos miraban el arrebato de James, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse de pensar en lo que Snape era capaz de hacerla a Petunia.

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

Lily sonrió ligeramente recordando a sus padres y lo orgullosos que siempre habían estado de ella, por su puesto su hermana había envidiado que cada vez que volvía a casa sus padres le prestaran mas atención a ella que era la que se estaba un año entero casi fuera de casa.

Recordó durante unos minutos como habían reaccionado sus padres a la noticia de que era una bruja, siempre habían sabido que era diferente, pero nunca se imaginaron cuanto, su madre siempre había sido mas supersticiosa y creyó inmediatamente a la profesora Mcgonagall, pero su padre era mucho mas escéptico y había costado convencerle, sobretodo cuando le dijeron que su hijita tenía que pasar todo el año escolar en un colegio en Escocia.

Lily también recordó cuando volvió ese primer año por navidades, sus padres se habían abalanzado sobre ella llenándola de besos y caprichos durante la primera semana y ahora recordaba que probablemente había recibido muchos mas regalos por Navidad que su hermana, por su puesto eso no era culpa suya…

Recordó también el día que llevó a Cat y a Alice a casa para pasar una semana juntas, sus padres habían estado encantados con ellas y no hacían mas que preguntarles cosas sobre el mundo mágico, también recordó lo muy nerviosos que estaban sus padres mientras esperaban a conocer a James, lo feliz que estaba su madre moviéndose de un lado para el otro el día de su boda y su padre con una sonrisa enorme llevándola al altar.

Lily sonrió aun mas al recordar lo contentos que estaban sus padres cuando les dijo que estaba embarazada, sus madre saltaba de alegría y daba un montón de besos a James y a ella, su padre casi lloraba de la emoción, pero Lily podía jurara que no reaccionaron tan bien cuando Petunia les dijo que ella también estaba embarazada, tal vez porque a su padre nunca le había gustado del todo Vernon aunque cuando nació su sobrino estaban tan contentos como cuando nació Harry.

Sus padres habían estado siempre orgullosos de las dos, sin embargo Petunia siempre quería ser el centro de atención, siempre ser ella la protagonista, por encima de Lily, por lo que cuando Lily llamaba la atención la odiaba, y ese odio había ido creciendo con los años y las circunstancias.

No le importaba que su hermana la odiara, tenía a James, a Harry, a Sirius, a Remus a Cat, Alice y a un montón de amigos que la querían mucho mas de lo que Petunia la quería ella, pero lo dolía que su hermana descargara su odio con su hijo inocente, que no tenía la culpa de nada.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años** **que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

-lleva mucho tiempo queriendo decir eso, es una pena que no tenga el valor para decirlo delante de mí—murmuró Lily para si misma

**. —Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a** **ti,**

-eso me ha sonado sospechosamente a celos—dijo Cat alzando una ceja y mirando Alice que asintió en acuerdo.

-Petunia siempre…a envidiado mi relación con James—dijo Lily—creo que siempre estuvo un poco enamorada de James o por lo menos le gustaba.

James miró con incredulidad a Lily cuando lo entendió y después sonrió arrogantemente.

-es que yo soy mucho mas guapo que la morsa con la que se casó

Lily puso los ojos en blanco pero no podía protestar, estaba completamente de acuerdo con esa afirmación aunque no pensaba decir nada.

**y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

-¡tu si que eres una anormal! ¡cara de caballo!—gritó Teddy enfurecido y fulminando con la mirada al libro.

-valla Lunático tu hijo tiene temperamento, eso no lo sacó de ti—dijo Sirius mirando divertido al niño.

Remus fulminó con la mirada a Sirius, pero está de acuerdo en el fondo, aunque le gustaba ese carácter.

-defiendes mucho a Harry ¿no?—preguntó Remus cuando su hijo se volvió a sentar.

Teddty simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Harry es el mejor del mudo—dijo el niño.

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

-tengo la extraña sensación de que a Harry no se le va a pasa el cambio de versión de la muerte de sus padres—dijo Ted, varios asintieron con él.

-no era así como quería que se enterara—dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón**

James se rió y se frotó las manos con satisfacción, Sirius y Remus le imitaron con la sonrisas malvadas.

-Hagrid se está enfadando—canturreó Fabian

-sabes lo que eso significa Hermano?—preguntó Guideon.

-problemas para esos muggles—dijeron a la vez los gemelos

-y bien merecido que se lo tienen—gruñó Molly molesta por como trataban a pequeño Potter.

—**. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo!**

-primero fueron los gritos—dijo James con una sonrisa malévola

-después la furia—continuó Sirius

-y después los hechizos originales de Hagrid—continuó Remus para terminar.

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no** **sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

-sería bastante chocante llegar a Hogwarts, que todos conozcan tu historia y el principal protagonista no tener ni idea—dijo Frank

-tienes razón, pero creo que me va a costar contarle todo a Harry, no es salgo que me gustará hacer—dijo Hagrid haciendo una mueca—estoy seguro de que pensaba que él ya lo sabía todo.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo** **decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

Albus Dumbledore leía esa parte poniendo mas interés, buscando cualquier migaja de información.

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

-Canuto, ¿sabes lo que significará esta conversación?—preguntó James a su mejor amigo dividido entre la incredulidad y la diversión mientras miraba a Hagrid

-si mi querido Cornamenta, nuestro querido Hagrid va a tener que decir "el nombre"

El semi-gigante se encogió ante esa posibilidad.

— **¿Quién?**

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

-por que la gente es tonta—dijo Sirius.

-muchas gracias Black—dijo con sorna Cat

-tu dices el nombre no eres tonta—dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño

-ya no lo hago

-por que?—preguntó este desconcertado.

-porque e estado en su presencia cuando está enfadado—terminó ella estremeciéndose.

Sirius pareció avergonzado y siguiendo un impulso la abrazó, Cat simplemente se quedó quieta y correspondió al abrazo.

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

-venga Hagrid que tu puedes—gritaron los merodeadores animando al Hagrid del libro

Los Prewett conjuraron un par de pompones y unas pelucas rubias y se pusieron a animar, como animadoras americanas.

-¡dame una V!—gritó Fabian

-V—gritaron los merodeadores siguiendo al juego a los Prewett

-¡dame una O!—gritó Guideon lanzando una patada voladora

- O—gritaron de nuevo los merodeadores a coro, seguidos por Arthur, Frank, y Ted.

-¡Dame una L!—gritó de nuevo Fabian

-L—gritó de nuevo el grupo

-dame…

-Fabian/Guideon/Remus/James/Sirius/Arthur/Ted/ Frank callaros y comportaros como personas adultas—gritaron las mujeres.

Los hombres se sentaron rápidamente con la sangre completamente desparecida de su cara. Las mujeres daban miedito pensó Remus aguantándose la sonrisa, y el pensamiento irónico "¡que bien amaestrados estaban sus amigos!"

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció**

-¡no me lo puedo creer!—exclamó James mirando a Hagrid lleno de incredulidad—dijiste su nombre

-nunca creí que llegaría a ver este momento mi querido Cornamenta—dijo Sirius emocionado limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria

-bromas a parte, estoy muy orgulloso de que dijeras su nombre—dijo Albus mirando aprobatoriamente al semi-gigante, Hagrid enrojeció pero sonreía abiertamente también algo sorprendido, jamás se creyó capaz de decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero si Dumbledore estaba tan orgulloso de él, tal vez podría empezar a intentarlo en ese presente y no esperar a que llegara el futuro.

—**. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder**

-y otros por que son unos sádicos asesinos que disfrutan torturando a la gente, como mi querida madre y mi adorada prima—dijo Sirius entre gruñidos.

Algunos de los que estaban en la habitación se volvieron hacía Regulus esperando el comentario del menor de los Black que siempre defendía a su familia pero el joven se mantenía imperturbable, de hecho asintió dándole la razón a Sirius.

-espera! No me vas a rebatir lo que he dicho ni a defender a tu querida madre?—preguntó Sirius tan sorprendido como los demás.

Regulus lo miró

-a la única persona que voy a defender de lo que has dicho es a nuestra prima Cissy, pero en lo demás tienes toda la razón.

Sirius puso una mano en la frente de su hermano.

-Cornamenta, este chico tiene fiebre tenemos que llevarlo a San Mugo

-que gracioso Black—dijo Regulus quitándola la mano bruscamente-¿quieres saber porque no defiendo a nuestra querida madre u nuestra adorada prima Bella?—terminó el joven destilando sarcasmo

-Reg…-protestó Cat pero fue rápidamente cortada por un gesto de Regulus que se levantó y cogió a Arcturus que hasta ese momento jugaba tranquilamente con los gemelos Weasley.

-Arcturus ¿recuerdas a la prima Bellatrix?—preguntó Reg muy serio

El niño miró a su tio, se estremeció y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido llamando a su madre

-Reg si estás enfadado con Sirius descárgate con él no con Arturo que no te ha hecho nada—gruñó Cat cogiendo el niño en brazos protectoramente y fulminando con la mirada a Regulus, este pareció avergonzado por un momento

Sirius gruñó fuertemente y apretó con fuerza la silla donde estaba sentado

-¿Qué le hizo esa perra a mi hijo?—gruñó-gritó Sirius poniéndose en pie y mirando de muy mala manera a Cat.

-a mi no me mires así Black, yo por lo menos estaba allí para salvar a nuestro hijo cosa que tu NO—gritó ella enfadada y se fue a la habitación

Sirius la siguió como un volcán a punto de estallar, cerró la puerta de la habitación con un portazo de después de unos gritos dejaron de oír nada, estaba claro que habían hecho un hechizo silenciador.

-¿deberíamos seguir leyendo?—preguntó Arthur un poco intimidado por la furia de Sirius y es que en muy pocas ocasiones le habían visto así.

-si, creo que con el temperamento de esos dos les llevará un buen rato dejar de discutir—dijo Remus resignado—y es este paso no terminamos el libro ni para cuando Harry cumpla los 11 años.

-además, después de los gritos esos dos tienden a "reconciliarse" durante muchaaaaassssss horas—dijo James sonriendo de lado perversamente.

Lily le dio una colleja.

-deja de pensar en eso durante cinco minutos ¿quieres?

-podría, pero tu estás demasiado cerca—dijo James con una sonrisa ladeada besando el cuello de su esposa haciendo que esta se estremeciera, y lo fulminara con la mirada por intentar distraerla.

Albus decidió seguir leyendo para evitar que estallase otra discusión de pareja.

**, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible.**

**Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quient -tú- sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca.**

-muchas gracias Hagrid—dijo Lily con las mejillas sonrosadas, James por otro lado sonreía entre petulante y agradecido al semi-gigante, estaba seguro de que a su hijo le gustaría oír hablar de sus padres sin insultos de por medio como parecían hacer muy a menudo sus tíos

**¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio** **es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte...**

-el día que un Potter, se alíe con las artes oscuras, será el fin del mundo—dijo para sorpresa de todos Albus, muchos le miraron sin comprender y con claras interrogaciones en los ojos.

-fui con tu abuelo a Hogwarts, James, él era prefecto cuando yo empecé mi primer año, y en mi primer año como profesor de transfiguraciones fui profesor de tu padre, conozco lo suficiente a la familia Potter, para saber que son una familia de magos, al mas puro estilo Gryffindor, que defienden lo que consideran que es lo justo y lo correcto. Además muchos historiadores creen que los Potter podrían ser descendientes del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor.

James se hinchó de orgullo.

-aunque los Potter no son la única familia que podría ser descendiente de Godirc Gyiffindor—dijo Moody, era la primera vez que hablaba en lo que llevaban de capítulo, estaba anormalmente muy silencioso, probablemente porque se aburría, no sería hasta que empezara lo importante del libro cuando intervendría mas a menudo, estaba seguro de ello—dicen que los Longbottom también podrían ser descendientes aunque muchos otros historiadores apuestan mas por los Weasley, dicen que la mujer de Godric Gryffindor era pelirroja—continuó señalando el rojo pelo de Arthur Weasley y sus retoños.

-si es cierto—dijo Mcgonagall

-pero según un retrato de Godric, él tenía el pelo negro y rebelde como si fuera la melena de un león, por eso el animal que representa a la casa, además del hecho de que era un animago, pero si encima me dices que su esposa era pelirroja, eso solo confirma que los Potter podrían estar emparentados con Godric—continuó Albus.

-¿Por qué ?—preguntaron los gemelos Prewett.

Lily bufó cuando vio que su esposo iba a hablar, ahí iba el discurso familia de los Potter, que había oído por primera vez a James, pero que su suegro había repetido todos los días anteriores y predecesores a la boda.

-por que todos los Potter, tenemos el pelo desordenado y rebelde y porque siempre nos casamos con pelirrojas—dijo James sonriendo muy orgulloso

Lily, Molly, Alice, Andrómeda, Hermione y Mcgonagall pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de** **en medio.**

-desde luego, es algo que sería muy propio de él, pero esta ves no creo que sea el caso—dijo Cat entrando en la habitación cogida de la mano de Sirius, el hombre lucia una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro, que se contrastaba con una marca roja en la cara muy similar a una mano femenina, ¡vamos, que Cat no se había conformado con gritarle! Y había pasado a las manos.

-valla, hermano, habéis terminado pronto—dijo James alzando las cejas repetidamente de forma sugerente.

-cállate Cornamenta, no seas mal pensado—dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco

-mira quien fue a hablar, el que siempre que viene a desayunar a casa hace algún comentario fuera de lugar—intervino Lily mirando de mala manera a su "cuñado"

-y tu eres mi amiga querida—dijo el animago poniendo carita de pena.

-deja de hacer el payaso—dijo Cat sentándose, todavía parecía molesta aunque algo mas tranquila y feliz—Arcturus está durmiendo.

-se durmió en mis brazos, lo conseguí tranquilizar y se durmió en mis brazos—dijo Sirius sorprendido, encantado, feliz y muy orgulloso de si mismo

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y... De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

-muchas gracias Hagird, en serio—dijo Lily sonriendo cariñosamente al guardabosques

- de nada Lily, es un placer—dijo Hagrid con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

-yo no dudaría en lo ultimo—dijo Ted mirando de forma compasiva al libro y de forma un poco mas disimulada a los Potter que se abrazaban asustados de la posibilidad de perder a su pequeño Harry.

-es lo mas probable—asintió Teddy estremeciéndose y abrazándose a su padre que lo abrazó con fuerza, ahora empezaba a entender la enormidad del sufrimiento de su mejor amigo, ante la posibilidad de perder a su hijo. Remus apenas conocía a Teddy, pero era su hijo y lo quería, era un niño tan inocente, tan travieso, tan libre que era imposible no quererlo, era un niño feliz por ser amado y por amar incondicionalmente, la posibilidad de perderlo le hacía daño aunque teóricamente todavía ni si quiera había nacido y todavía quedaba mucho para que naciera—estoy aquí papa, no hace falta que me ahogues—terminó el pequeño al notar como su padre lo estrechaba con tanta fuerza que casi lo dejaba sin respiración, Remus relajó el abrazo y sonrió al pequeño que le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

-¿¡que has dicho!?—interrumpió Molly a Dumbledore bruscamente y perdiendo todo el color de la cara de golpe—repite el ultimo apellido

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras Dumbledore miraba una vez a Molly y luego al libro

-"Los Prewett"—repitió Dumbledore suevamente.

Molly se estremeció y miró a Hermione.

-quedamos muy pocos Prewett, dime que no son mis hermanos—suplicó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos

Hermione la miró con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

-lo siento

-¡NO!—semi-gritó Molly mirando a sus hermanos que se precipitaron a abrazarla cuando se dieron cuenta de las implicaciones, ellos podían ser unos payasos, pero querían a su hermanita muchísimo y siempre, desde la muerte de sus padres ellos la habían cuidado, sabían que para Molly, ellos dos eran una madre y un padre además de sus hermanos.

Pronto al abrazo de los hermanos se les unieron los sobrinos de los gemelos, Bill fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y empezó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a su madre y a Fabian con sus bracitos, Charlie le siguió abrazando como podía a su madre y a Guideon, los pequeño no lo entendían del todo pero se sumaron al abrazo colectivo (los únicos que no se unieron fueron Ron, que estaba en la zona de juegos y estaba vallada para que no pudieran escaparse, y Ginny que estaba en la cuna durmiendo tranquilamente)

-tranquilos todos, podemos evitar esto—dijo Arthur sin saber como detener el mar de lágrimas de su esposa y de sus dos hijos mayores.

-pero en el libro no dice que les pasó—gritó Molly a su marido

-en este libro no lo dice, pero en el quinto si—intervino Hermione intentando calmar los ánimos—solo tenemos que leer, Molly vamos a evitar que les pase nada a tus hermanos

La señora Weasley inspiró en varias ocasiones hasta que se calmó arropada por sus hermanos, su marido y sus hijo que parecían aceptar que podían cambiar el futuro con mas facilidad que su madre.

Cuando Molly estuvo mucho mas tranquila, Dumbledore continuó con la lectura.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.** **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé**

**con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

-como se atreva a ponerle mano encima a mi hijo, no me importará ir a Azkaban de por vida lo mataré—dijo James muy serio

Lily se estremeció solo de pensar en su hijo siento golpeado, Harry era un niño adorable, a pesar de lo mucho que lo habían malcriado y consentido jamás les había montado una rabieta, era un niño muy dulce y encantador, y esa enorme morsa quería golpearlo simplemente porque no podía controlar su magia accidental.

-yo te ayudo James—dijo Sirius, Remus asintió mirando a sus amigos

-creo que podríamos llevarle a algún descampado durante la luna llena ¿no creéis?—dijo Teddy mirando pícaramente a los merodeadores

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

-este chico es diabólico ¿seguro que es hijo de Remus? Cuando intenté hacer lo mismo pero con Quijicus, Remus casi no me habló en un mes

—estáis locos es muy peligroso, no es algo para tomarse a broma Teddy—dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño, jamás se perdonaría hacerle daño a alguien siendo hombre lobo

-papa, entiendo que no quisieras hacerle daño a Severus, eso lo apoyo, pero esa morsa no se merece ningún tipo de compasión—dijo Teddy despiadadamente.

Todos miraron al pequeño sorprendidos de lo sanguinario que podía ser.

-Teddy…-dijo Hermione en un tono regañón—Harry no estaría muy orgulloso si te oyera hablar así

Teddy pareció avergonzado.

-tío Harry es demasiado bueno, no es capaz de odiar a nadie—dijo el niño, todavía sin dar el brazo a torcer.

-pues yo apoyo lo dicho por Teddy, sin esa morsa la pone la mano encima a mi hijo pasará una noche entera siendo perseguido por un hombre lobo—dijo Lily interviniendo en la conversación

Cat se llevó una mano al corazón.

-oh… Lily, a pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no veíamos al "señor Hyde" por aquí

(N/A. para aquellos que no lo entendáis, me refiero a una novela llamada el Dr Jekly y Mr Hyde, es un novela donde un científico que tiene dos personalidades, uno es el bueno: Dr. Jeckly y el otro es muy malo que es el Dr. Hyde, por eso digo que Lily el es Mr Hyde cuando se enfada)

-es cierto estaba empezando a echar de manos las amenazar de muerte de nuestra querida amiga—intervino Alice también sonriendo ampliamente.

-calláos—ordenó la pelirroja poniéndose colorada.

James sonrió enternecido, la verdad era que desde que habían empezado como novios, Lily había dejado de maldecir y de desear la muerta a las personas, a veces suponiendo y planeando muertes, muy dolorosas y estremecedores sobre todo dirigidas a él, pero que lejos de asustarlo le hacía gracias y la gustaban.

James besó a su esposa, en la sien y la abrazó con cariño

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres...Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

-como se atreve…-gruñó Sirius enfurecido, no se atrevía a pensar en una vida sin su mejor amigo, la mera posibilidad le hacía estremecerse.

-y como puede decirlo delante de Harry, son sus padres—dijo Cat en bajito con los ojos humedecido—está hablando de sus padre, el chico…

-después de ese comentario no habrá suficiente papel en el mundo para escribir lo que vamos a hacerles—dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido mirando el montón de papeles que se almacenaban en una de las mesas.

-esos muggle tampoco tienen suficiente mundo para correr—dijeron los Prewett mirando muy mal al libro.

-gracias chicos—dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a sus compañeros de bromas y a los Prewett.

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal... Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguasrosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio. **

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

-espero que mi hijo no coja esa manía de llamarle de esa forma, se llama Voldemort no hay que tenerle miedo el nombre—dijo James un poco molesto con el sobre nombre del mago oscuro, él no le tenía miedo al nombre y no quería que su hijo se lo tuviera—de hecho si consigo averiguar cual es un auténtico nombre me gustaría llamarlo de esa forma, estoy seguro de que él lo odiaría.

-no creo que debas enfadarlo James, ya te tiene bastante ojeriza para que encima lo cabrees mas—dijo Cat cautamente.

-Cat, tiene razón—intervino Regulus—se que eres un cabezota Gryffindor, pero por tu bien, el de Lily y el de tu hijo yo no lo llamaría ni por su nombre de alias, y menos aun por su nombre de pila.

-tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para llegar a Lily o a Harry.

-de echo en el libro ya llegó—dijo Regulus señalando lo obvio

James pareció preocupado por su esposa y su hijo.

-pues yo lo apoyaré si descubre su verdadero nombre—intervino Lily—no me importa si nos persigue, si averiguo como se llama lo llamaré por su verdadero nombre, no le pienso mostrar miedo a esa cerdo—dijo la pelirroja furiosa, todos en la sala la miraron con sorpresa y admiración.

-se nota que Harry es hijo vuestro—dijo Hermione mirando con orgullo a los señores Potter—no os preocupéis, Harry nunca a temido llamarle Voldemort, al principio lo hacía por que todo el mundo lo llamaba "el que no debe ser nombrado" pero en seguida empezó a llamarlo Voldemort

-ese es mi ahijado—dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

-no solo eso Harry lo llama por su verdadero nombre ¿verdad tía Hermione?—dijo Teddy mirando a la castaña.

-si, al final Harry siempre acababa llamándolo por su nombre verdadero, sobretodo cuando se enfrentaba a él

-¡que Harry se enfrentó a Voldemort!—exclamó horrorizada Lily.

-no puedo decir nada, debéis seguir leyendo, todo aparece en los libros.

Hermione recibió varias miradas de frustración por parte de todos en la sala, pero no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

Teddy miró divertido a todos los que fulminaban con la mirada a Hermione, él sabía gran parte de la historia aunque era muy consciente de que su padrino le había ocultado partes importantes de la historia

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató** **de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

-esa es una muy buena pregunta—dijo Ojoloco

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para** **morir.**

-estoy de acuerdo con Hagrid—dijo Remus—es…demasiado fácil…

-demasiado fácil?—preguntó escéptico Sirius—que tiene de fácil que ese hijo de puta esté tan protegido y que sepa magia negra muy poderosa lo que le hace difícil de atrapar.

-Remus se refería a que Voldemort jamás se dejaría matar fácilmente, estoy segura de que ha hecho algo para evitar que podamos matarle—dijo Dora mirando pensativamente a Dumbledore—algo que impida que pueda ser asesinado con facilidad, que le ate a la vida

Dumbledore miró fijamente a la pequeña mientras Ojoloco asentía abiertamente

-estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña, eso sería muy de Voldemort—dijo Alastor—la cuestión es ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Dummbledore?

El director tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía pensativo.

-tengo varias teorías, todas de magia oscura y ningún es una buena noticia—contestó al director.

-entonces crees que Dora tendría razón—preguntó Remus

-nuestra pequeña Dora es muy inteligente y creo que a de ser un punto a tener en cuenta—dijo Dumbledore sonriendo abiertamente a la pequeña se sonreía satisfecha consigo misma.

-señorita Tonks, me está impresionando gratamente, está claro que tiene mas aptitudes de Auror que los incompetentes a los que aprobé hace no mucho—dijo Alastor mirando reprobatoriamente a sus exalumnos.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Fabian y Guideon se sonrojaron ante la reprimiendo mientras Andrómeda y Ted se hinchaban de orgullo por el elogio del mítico Auror a su pequeña.

-desde luego la perspicacia de la señorita Tonks es asombrosa—dijo Dumbledore alagando a la pequeña, pero su mente estaba barajando todo tipo de posibilidades, y todas peores que las anteriores.

-eres genial Dora—alabó Teddy con una sonrisa enorme abrazando a la chiquilla que correspondió igual de entusiasmada al abrazo de su nuevo amigo.

Pronto Charlie y Bill se unieron al abrazo, colectivo.

-bien será mejor que sigamos leyendo… a menos que la señorita Granger quiera decirnos algo…-dijo Dumbledore mirando a la castaña significativamente, esperando que esta les dijera algo de esa teoría

Hermione negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa perversa en los labio era divertido ver a Dumbledore buscando información, estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo como conocedor de todas las incógnitas que verlo haciendo preguntas se le hacía divertido.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. »La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes.**

-eso podría ser viable ¿no?—comentó Sirius

-es bastante probable, eso explicaría su ausencia—dijo Dumbledore mas para si mismo que para los demás

**Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que** **sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

-mi pobre niño—dijo Lily—teniendo en cuenta como lo han tratado no va tener confianza en si mismo, no va a creerse que es especial

James abrazó a su esposa y miró jugar a su pequeño con el menor de los Weasley y con el hijo de los Longbottom.

-ya te he dicho que vamos a arreglar eso, nuestro hijo será el niño mas malcriado del mundo—dijo James abrazando a su esposa

Está sonrió

-y tener a un mini-James torturando a chicos y chicas por todo Hogwarts por su prepotencia? No gracias—terminó Lily fingiendo enojo pero divertida con la posibilidad.

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

-un buen ejemplo es lo de la serpiente—dijo Sirius.

-Canuto, estás intentando convencer al Harry del libro?—dijo Remus a su mejor amigo en burla

-cállate "Lunático"—dijo Sirius recalcándola ultima palabra dando a entender del segundo significado de su mote.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado** **fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le** **había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

-es que mi hijo es original hasta para eso—dijo James poniendo cara de estar muy orgulloso.

Lily no dijo nada en esa ocasión por que sinceramente esa pequeña bola de grasa se lo merecía

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

-como nunca conseguisteis serlo vosotros—dijo Regulus señalando a los merodeadores para picarles.

-perdona Black, pero nosotros hemos dejado huella en el colegio—dijo James sacando pecho.

-mi querido Cornamenta tiene razón, nosotros somos inolvidables—dijeron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-desgraciadamente, nuestros queridos compatriotas de las bromas, la fama en Hogwarts es pasajera, nunca dura lo suficiente—dijeron los Prewett en un tono melancólico.

-eso no puede ser, nosotros si habíamos oído hablar de los míticos gemelos Prewett—dijo James mirando a los gemelos.

-si, pero solo vosotros nos conocéis—dijo Fabian abatido—vosotros que también sois bromistas habéis oído hablar de nosotros.

-pero aquellos que no sean bromistas, jamás sabrán nuestros nombres—continuó Guideon de forma dramática.

-nosotros que nos desvelamos noche enteras para gastar bromas pesadas a los Slytherins—continuó en el mismo tono Fabian

-nosotros que mantuvimos en vela a todos los profesores buscando al culpable

-nosotros…

-callaos los dos!—gritó Molly mirando de muy mala manera a sus hermanos

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela** **secundaria Stonewall** **y nos dará las gracias por ello.**

-darle las gracias por mandarle a un colegio muggle sin ninguna importancia, pudiendo ir al mejor colegio de magia del mungo? Esa hombre no sabe lo que dice—dijo Ted mirando al libro con las cejas arqueadas.

**Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará** **toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran**_**muggle**_**como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo.**

Dora, Teddy, Bill y Charlie empezaron a cantar la canción del colegio seguido prontamente por los Prewett, los merodeadores, Ted, Hagrid, Frank y Arthur.

-si en el fondo, son como niños—resopló Cat, las demás mujeres asintieron a los dicho por la Slytherin, incluso Alastor asintió a lo dicho por Cat.**  
**

**Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbledore...**

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

Todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento bruscamente, los niños se llevaron las manos a la boca exaltados por el insulto al venerable director.

Sin embargo los merodeadores, y los gemelos Prewett sonrieron de lado.

-ese muggle es un suicida—dijo Sirius—maldecir a Dumbledore delante de Hagrid es claramente una sentencia de muerte

-cierto, cualquiera que diga algo en contra del director delante de Rubeus está firmando su sentencia de muerte—confirmó Fabian

-gracias Hagrid—dijo Dumbledore sonriendo cariñosamente al semi-gigante.

Hagrid se sonrojó

-de nada profesor.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó** **sobre su cabeza.**

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—estallaron las risas por toda la estancia.

Hagris se puso colorado ante las continuas felicitaciones de "los Liantes" (N/A. espero que recordéis a quienes me refiero, lo digo anteriormente en otro cap).

Por otro lado las mujeres que eran mas serias, intentaban contener la risa, al final sin éxito por que ellas también empezaron a reírse, sobre todo por lo mal que se había portado aquel mocoso con el pequeño Harry.

Dumbledore también sonrió, Alastor felicitó al semi-gigante también entre risas, incluso se pudo vislumbrar pequeñas sonrisas en los labios de Snape y Regulus. e incluso Mcgonagall parecía divertida aunque intentaba parecer Severa.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no** **había mucho por hacer.**

-creo que tienes toda la razón Hagrid—dijo Teddy sonriendo brillantemente al semi-gigante

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron.**

**En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

—**¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

Todos miraron ansiosamente al libro esperando que dijeran los motivos, pues Hagrid jamás hablaba de aquello.

Mientras el Hagrid del pasado se revolvía incómodo en su sitio

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid** **en voz alta**

-que forma tan discreta de cambiar de tema—dijo Fabian a su hermano sin que nadie los oyera

—**. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

-bueno, ya terminó el capitulo.

-menos mal se me estaba haciendo eterno—dijo Sirius

-eso será por que no has dejado de hablar en todo el capitulo por lo que se a alargado mas de lo normal—dijo Regulus

-si hombre ahora échame a mi la culpa como si fuera el único que habla e interrumpe-se quejó el hombre

-no pero desde luego eres el que mas interrumpe.

-no es cierto ¿a que no James?—dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo

-hombre, Sirius tienes que reconocer que…-empezó James

-será mejor que valla preparando algo de comer para los niños, está claro que estos están para largo—dijo Cat poniéndose en pie.

Rápidamente todas las mujeres la siguieron hablando y comentando todo el capitulo, parte por parte.

Hermione se unió a las mujeres son Ron en brazos al que había secuestrado de la zona de juegos descaradamente, pero Ron, lejos de estar incómodo parecía la mar de feliz por los mimos recibidos por la castaña

-parece que le caes bien a Ronald—comentó Molly mirando a su hijo menor sonreír feliz.

-si eso creo—dijo la joven sonriendo como si supiera algo que ellos no sabían, antes de que pudieran decir nada mas se oyeron distintas exclamaciones provenientes del salón, las mujeres entraron corriendo en la estancia para encontrarse con la familias luz proveniente del espejo que empezaba a mitigarse para mostrar…


	7. El Callejón Diagon

**Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen a mi si no a J.K. Rowling solo hay dos personajes inventados por mi que son Catherine y Arctorus (hijo). Tampoco me pertenecen las partes en negrita que son fragmentos de la historia de Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal.**

Cap-7 El Callejón Diagón

La luz que había aparecido repentinamente en la estancia se apagó, James, que estaba esperando que alguien del pasado apareciera (sobre todo si ese alguien era su hijo) se llevó una desilusión al ver únicamente en el suelo, un pergamino ligeramente chamuscado.

Dumbledore que era el que estaba mas cerca del pergamino lo recogió y lo leyó durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué pone Albus?—preguntó Minerva curiosa

-parece que hay un cambio en los lectores, al parecer quien, quiera que a organizado esto a decidido enviar de vuelta a la señorita Granger al presente y que traigamos aquí a sus padres de este tiempo—el director le pasó la carta a Hermione que la leyó detenidamente y suspiró tiernamente mientras sonreía.

-creo que el que a organizado todo esto tiene razón, será mejor que vuelva a mi tiempo.

-a pasado algo?—preguntó Lily preocupada por la chica.

-mi marido y mi mejor amigo están poniendo todo el ministerio patas arriba para encontrarnos a mi y a Teddy, el que envió esto me pide que regrese, que los calme y que volveremos mas adelante

-¿yo también tengo que irme?—preguntó Teddy pareciendo triste.

-no es necesario—dijo Hermione mirando con una sonrisa tierna al chico—puedes quedarte aquí y pronto vendrá alguien del futuro para hacerte compañía y ninguno de los dos puede decir…

- nada del futuro o de las cosas que aparecerán en los libros antes de tiempo—cortó el niño con una gran sonrisa, se podía quedar con sus padres.

-bien, si te quedó claro creo que será mejor que me valla antes de que mi marido empiece una guerra contra todos los Slytherins de la historia.

-tu marido parece un poco…-empezó Molly

-exagerado?, paranoico? Cuando veáis por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar los de mi generación en la guerra lo entenderéis—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara atravesando el espejo de Oesed.

-bien ahora que no está, ¡Lupin empieza a dar información!—ordenó James señalando amenazadoramente al pequeño pero con los ojos llenos de diversión

Teddy miró a James con una ceja arqueada.

-de eso nada Potter—dijo el niño sacándole la lengua al mayor al mismo tiempo que sacaba algo del bolsillo que hizo que toda la sala se llenara de una gran cantidad de niebla.

-que es esto

-no veo nada

-que a pasado

-Hagrid me has pisado

Se formó el caos en cuestión de minutos, Teddy que se había puesto las gafas especiales para poder ver en esa niebla creada por los gemelos Weasley, miraba a todos los adultos darse unos con otros, el que peor parecía pasarlo era Hagrid que no podía pararse quieto y los pisaba a todos, entre la niebla vio algo que le hizo sonreír.

Dora asustada por le repentina niebla se había agarrado a la primer persona que había pillado pensando que sería su padre pero que resultó ser Remus, que todavía estaba parpadeando por lo que había hecho su hijo.

Remus notó como alguien se le agarraba a la pierna.

-que a hecho tu hijo Remus?—preguntó la niña curiosa al darse cuanta de a quien se había agarrado—creo que después de esto el idiota amigo de mi primo y mi primo no dirán mas contra él.

El joven se inclinó y la recogió en brazos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-creo que tienes razón, vamos a ver si conseguimos salir de esta niebla—dijo el hombre hiendo a ciegas en busca de algún lugar sin niebla

Mientras…

James se había agarrado a su esposa justo en el momento en que había visto a ese pequeño diablillo sacar algo del bolsillo.

-desde luego se parece mucho a su padre—dijo Lily divertida abrazando a su marido—Alastor puedes quitar la niebla.

-desde luego que puedo, pero todavía estoy asimilando que un niño de 11 años recién cumplidos nos halla dejado a todos ciegos a varios Aurores, entre ellos a mi mismo, y al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore

La risa de Dumbledore se oyó entre la niebla que empezaba a tomar un alarmante tono rosado.

-este pequeño truco me parece de los mas ingenioso por parte del pequeño, tiene un sentido del humor increíble—dijo el mago alagando al pequeño.

-si un humor precioso, pero quítanos esto que cuando coja a ese niño…esta niebla rosa no me gusta nada—dijo Sirius que había conseguido cazar a su novia y la tenía contra si mientras miraba desconfiado la niebla que había pasado a ser de un rosa fuxia.

Dumbledore todavía con una sonrisa en la cara dio un ligero toque de varita y al niebla desapareció, sin embargo con la niebla disipada, apareció un nuevo caos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—gritaron, los hombres, mientras que las mujeres se desternillaban de risa perdiendo toda compostura, incluso Mcgonagall se agarraba el estómago de la risa.

Esa divertida niebla rosa, creación de Sortilegios Weasley, había teñido la ropa de todos en un rosa chicle (N/A. para que os hagáis una idea, imaginaros a Sirius, James, Ted, Snape, Regulus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Remus, Arthur, Guideon, Fabian, Frank y Moody con ropa rusa fuxia)

Las mujeres aunque tenían el mismo tono de ropa era mas divertido verlos a ellos.

-donde está ese monstruo de niño—gritó Sirius mirando por todos los lados, cuando pudieron vislúmbralo sentado tranquilamente en el sofá con la ropa perfectamente normal.

Los Prewett, James y Sirius se abalanzaron sobre el pequeño pero este las apuntó con una pistola de agua. Los cuatro se detuvieron sin saber que era aquellos pero viniendo de ese niño ya se esperaban cualquier cosa.

-un paso mas y lo lamentaréis.

Los cuatro retrocedieron intimidados.

-los cuatro Aurores con las mejores notas acobardados por un niño—dijo Remus divertido mirando a su hijo todavía con Dora abrazada a él.

-Lupin, creo que puedes soltar a mi hija—dijo Ted mirando con el ceño fruncido al licántropo.

Remus se sonrojó ligeramente y la dejó en el suelo.

-jooooo papa por que tienes que amargarlo todo—se quejó la niña haciendo un puchero a su padre, Ted miró desconfiadamente a Remus que se sonrojó ante la mirada de todos y se alejó rápidamente de la niña casi poniéndose tras la protección de James, pues el mismo Sirius miraba un poco sospechosamente a Remus.

Lily se rió disimuladamente, como de las mujeres de la habitación a quienes les parecía muy divertida la vergüenza de Remus y la sonrisa completamente confiada de la niña

-Dora!—protestó Ted mirando a su hija como si estuviera loca.

-que? es guapo—dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros

Ted fulminó con la mirada al licántropo que se ponía colorado ante las palabras de la niña y la risa de todos los presentes.

-a Dora le gusta Remus, a Dora le gusta Remus—canturreó Sirius pare hacer de rabiar a la pequeña, que furiosa le sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que cambiaba el color de su pelo a un granate.

-deja de meterte con Dora, ¡Sirius!—protestó Andrómeda—eres como un niño pequeño.

Antes de que Sirius contestara Dumbledore le interrumpió.

-señores por favor, creo que ya es muy tarde y sería preferible dormir para estar preparados mañana, yo iré a primera hora a buscar a los señores Granger y les contare todo lo que hemos leído hasta ahora, para cuando vuelva quiero que todos esté listo para leer sin ningún tipo de incidente ¿os quedó claro?—dijo Dumbledore retomando el tono que utilizaba como cuando era el director de todos esos jóvenes.

-si director—respondieron todos automáticamente como si todavía estuvieran en clase.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras al otro lado del espejo.

Hermione se despertó en el salón de su casa, una mezcla entre lo mágico y lo muggle. Sin embargo el extremo silencio de la casa, le decía claramente que no había nadie.

Extrañada fue a la habitación donde dormían sus hijos, no estaban allí. Probablemente Ron los hubiera llevado a la Madriguera para que los cuidara su madre mientras él la buscaba a ella.

Suspiró pesadamente tendría que ir al ministerio probablemente Ron estaba allí con Harry planeando alguna locura con la que encontrarla. Salió de la casa a toda prisa y se apareció en el límite de la casa.

Hermione se apareció en un pequeño callejón en el centro de Londres justo al lado de las cabinas telefónicas que eran la puerta para el ministerio.

Rápidamente metió la clave y le dieron la autorización.

Supo que su desaparición era un tema muy grave cuando nada mas poner un pie los ojos de todos los que se encontraban en el ministerio se clavaron en ella.

-Hermione!—gritó una voz conocida, era Percy.

Su cuñado se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó efusivamente para después separarse y zarandearla.

-donde has estado? Te haces una idea de los preocupado que estábamos todos? Harry está a punto de sufrir una crisis ansiosa por que Teddy también a desaparecido y Ron está a punto de sufrir un infarto cada vez que le dicen que no tienen noticias tuya, o pronto le dará un derrame cerebral si vuelve a oír que uno de tu hijo dice mama.

-Percy por favor deja de zarandearme y te lo explicó.

El hombre dejó de moverla al instante, no parecía haberse dado cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione se separó de Percy y corrió hacia donde estaba el departamento de Aurores, gritándole a su cuñado que había hecho un viaja un tanto inesperado y que se lo explicaría todo mas tarde.

Entró en el departamento de Aurores cuando un Harry con profundas ojeras y lo ojos enrojecidos salía de allí.

-Hermione—gritó mientras la alzaba en brazos cuando la vio—donde demonios te habías metido? Te haces una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? Tu y Teddy habían desaparecido.

-no te preocupes ambos estamos bien

Harry abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Teddy está contigo

-no se quedó en ese sitio

-¿Qué sitio?—preguntó ansioso Harry

-por favor Harry acompáñame y te lo explicaré todo pero antes tengo que hablar con Ron

-cierto está a punto de sufrir un infarto de la preocupación, os encuentro en su despacho dentro de 30 minutos, tengo que cancelar la partida de búsqueda a Rumania y a San Petersburgo.

Hermione alzó un ceja.

-había rumores de que había mortífagos por allí—dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-si, y la ultima vez había rumores de que había mortífagos en 12 sitios distintos mas ¿ya los habéis registrado todos?

Harry frunció el ceño

-que graciosa, pues para que lo sepas estos dos destinos eran la séptima y la octava partida de búsqueda que hacemos.

Hermione bufó.

-sois unos exagerados, voy a hablar con Ron.

Sin hacer caso a las miradas intrigadas de los aurores que había en el departamento. Entró en la oficina de su marido rápidamente.

Allí estaba, su amado pelirrojo. Desde que habían dejado Hogwarts, Ron había dejado de ser el joven desgarbado, con el entrenamiento de Auror había cogido musculatura y su espalda estaba bien formada, a pesar de que en esos momentos tenía mas trabajo en la oficina que en misiones seguía haciendo ejercicio en casa lo que le daba una buena figura. Sin embargo aunque creía que su marido era el hombre mas guapo del mundo, en ese momento parecía enfermo, su piel tenía un tono ceniciento y grisáceo, su pelo estaba todavía mas desordenado de lo que nunca se lo había visto a Harry que tenía el pelo mas rebelde que había visto nunca. Tenía profundos ojeras y los ojos rojo de llorar y en apenas esos pocos días que había desaparecido podía jurar que había perdido peso.

-sucede algo?—preguntó Ron sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que no hacía mas que releer para después mirar un mapa—no tengo tiempo para tonterías di lo que tengas que decir de una jodida vez

Hermione hizo una mueca no le gustaba que Ron dijera tacos.

-esas son formas de recibirme? Y Ron te he dicho muchas veces que no digas palabrotas —dijo Hermione en un tono regañón al mas pudo estilo "soy una sabelotodo"

Ron se quedó completamente congelado y levantó de golpe la cabeza para mirarla como si no pudiera creérselo, Hermione creyó oír como le crujían todas las vertebras con ese brusco movimiento.

-Hermione…-dijo con voz trémula para después abalanzarse sobre su esposa.

Hermione tuvo que resistir las ganas de decir que aflojara un poco el abrazo o se ahogaría, sabía que lo había pasado mal y lo había asustado con su desaparición.

Ron enterró su rostro en el cuello de su esposa y aspiró con fuerza, se separó lo justo para besarla apasionadamente.

Sin embargo, no todo fue un camino de rosas en el reencuentro…

-Hermione Weasley! DONDE COJONES TE HABÍAS METIDO!—gritó su marido cuando se separaron después del beso.

Hermione suspiró.

-no tuve tiempo de avisarte, si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer este viaje te lo habría dicho…

-que viaje?—preguntó

Hermione suspiró y procedió a contarle todo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily Potter se levantó a la mañana siguiente muy cansada, aquel libro la estaba poniendo muy emocional y no le gustaba aquello, quería ser fuerte en un momento en el que sabía que no podía dudar, necesitaba ser fuerte.

Sintió como James se abrazaba ella por la espalda y enterraba el rostro en su pelo, una costumbre que había cogido siento novios y que a Lily le hacía mucha gracia.

-de que te ríes pelirroja—dijo James en un tono somnoliento apretando mas los brazos que rodeaban la cintura de su esposa.

-es en estos momentos del día cuando soy mas feliz—dijo Lily pegando todo lo que podía su espalda al pecho de su marido—cuando estamos así es como si no existiera una guerra, me siento en paz, porque tu estás conmigo y Harry está a unos pocos metros de distancia.

James la abrazó.

-ya te lo he dicho antes Lily, vamos a cambiar el futuro, y convertiremos a nuestro hijo en un pequeño Potter malcriado y egocéntrico

-de eso nada con un James Potter el mundo ya tubo bastante

James fingió estar molesto pero antes de que pudieran decir nada mas Sirius entró en la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-Cornamenta necesito ayuda urgente

James frunció el ceño

-¿porque?

-porque no se que se supone que comen los niños y en estos momento tengo a 8 niños muertos de hambre que están empezando a hacer mucho escándalo y no quiero que despierten a todo el mundo

-¿Por qué?—preguntó confuso James—si se despiertan sus madres te dejarán en paz.

-pero si se despiertan no podré demostrarle a Cathy que puedo ser un buen padre que cuida bien a su hijo y sus amigos—contestó Sirius como si aquello fuera obvio.

Lily soltó una pequeña risita pero salió a ayudar a Sirius, James cogió a su hijo y acompañó a su esposa y a su mejor amigo a lo que parecía ser la cocina, allí estaban todos los niños a excepción de los bebes, es decir Ron, Neville y la diminuta Ginny.

-bien ¿Qué queréis para desayunar?—preguntó Lily a los pequeños.

-cualquier cosa nos vale—aseguró Bill, los demás pequeños asintieron.

-pero si no habéis parado de decirme cosas que queréis comer específicamente y como tengo que servirlo—se quejó Sirius.

-pero eso era para molestarte primito—dijo Dora con una sonrisa encantadora

Sirius gruñó algo de "malditos mocosos" mientras James se reía de su amigo y Lily simulaba una tos para que no la vieran reírse.

-veo que ya hay gente despierta—dijo Dumbledore entrando en la cocina, en el momento en el que lo vieron todos los niños tomaron una actitud solemne pero relajada. Como unos alumnos en una clase con un profesor que respetan—bien, me gustaría informarles que hoy tengo que salir, debo ir a recoger a los señores Granger quienes se nos unirán en la lectura.

-pero ellos no son muggles?-preguntó Sirius

-así es, pero quienes hayan organizado esto quieren que los señores Granger también participen en la lectura y debemos seguir las instrucciones si no queremos que nos quiten los libros

James y Lily asintieron.

-pero si son muggles como harán para ver el castillo se supone que ellos no pueden verlo.

-les haré un hechizo especial para que puedan ver Hogwarts, hasta que regrese con nuestro nuevos invitados creo que pueden salir de la habitación y estirar un poco las piernas.

-y prepararnos para lo que se avecina—dijo Cat entrando en ese momento en la cocina—tengo la sensación que los libros se van a poner cada vez peor.

-no digas eso Cat—dijo Lily apesadumbrada

-lo siento—contestó la exSlytherin avergonzada.

-estoy seguro de que al final todo saldrá bien—dijo Sirius abrazando Cathy que sonrió de lado y aspiró con fuerza el aroma del hombre que amaba.

-estoy seguro de que si—dijo James tratando de animar a su esposa.

-todo acaba bien no os preocupéis—intervino Teddy, antes de que James o Sirius pudieran abrir la boca el niño continuó—y es lo único que os voy a decir

Los dos hombres bufaron de descontento.

Dumbledore abandonó la sala de los Menesteres después de haber aceptado un trozo de pastel de melaza que había sobrado de los días anteriores

Poco a poco todos los adultos fueron despertando hasta que en la mesa estaban todos hablando y riendo, los únicos que parecían fuera de lugar pero que se hacía compañía mutua eran Snape y Regulus que estaban en una esquina de la mesa.

Sirius, James y Remus contaban diversas anécdotas de sus travesuras en Hogwarts a Charlie, Bill, Dora y Teddy de vez en cuando los gemelos Prewett intervenían para añadir alguna broma de las suyas durante su estancia en Hogwarts, los mas interesados en las bromas por otro lado parecían ser Fred y George Weasley aunque James no estaba seguro si con 3 años los niños comprendían las conversaciones de los adultos pero aquellos pequeños gemelos le parecían unos buenos liantes.

-todavía no ha venido nadie de mi tiempo?—preguntó Teddy-se suponía que vendría alguien para acompañarme.

-seguro que aparece pronto—dijo Lily para tranquilizar al niño.

-espero que sea tu madre ya quiero saber quien es—dijo Sirius

-no creo que traigan a mi madre—contestó el niño mirando a la mesa, con aspecto triste aunque rápidamente lo encubrió entablando conversación con Dora muy alegremente sin embargo aquella mirada no le había gustado nada a Remus, James y Sirius.

-mami—dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo entrando en la cocina (habían estado en el salón hace un rato)

-que pasa Freddie Georgie –dijo Molly mirando cariñosamente a los gemelos mientras amamantaba a Ginny y veía como Arthur daba de comer a Ron.

-hay una luz en el salón—dijeron los dos niños a la vez

Todos los adultos de levantaron corriendo al salón esperando encontrar a alguien del futuro…pero, no había nadie.

Todos miraron a los pequeños gemelos que se reían a carcajadas y echan a correr antes de que los padres pudieran atraparlos. James, Sirius, Remus, Fabian y Guideon se rieron de la situación, sin duda aquello niños sabían dar problemas.

-profesora Mcgonagall, creo que tendrá un serio problema con esos dos—comentó James

-cierto creo que esos van a ser nuestros descendientes, es una pena que perdiéramos el mapa del merodeador, podríamos legárselo a ellos—comentó Sirius.

-¿mapa del merodeador?—preguntó Mcgonagall mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-oh… el mapa es genial, yo ya me aprendí todos los pasadizos de Hogwart y todavía no he llagado—dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa—tío Harry dijo que le hizo algunos retoques bastante interesantes.

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron al pequeño.

-Harry tiene el mapa, ¿pero como? Lo perdimos en nuestro último año—dijo Remus mirando a su hijo.

-digamos que tío Harry tiene un don bastante curioso para que las cosas le encuentren, le dieron el mapa en su tercer año—dijo Teddy—por lo que todo ello saldrá en los libros.

-y que clase de retoques le ha hecho?—preguntó James curioso.

-ahora el mapa le puede decir que es lo que está haciendo cada personas—dijo Teddy pensativo—lo puso cuando nació su hija—dijo como si nada—aunque no se para que.

James sonrió divertido, podía hacerse una idea si Harry era igual que él, la sola idea de tener una hija y que esta fuera a Hogwarts le aterrorizaba había demasiados adolescentes calenturientos por ahí. Sirius soltó una pequeña risita.

-tío Harry me dijo que me dejará el mapa cuando valla a Hogwarts y que podré hacer muchas bromas con él si quiero.

-Harry no debería fomentar eso—protestó Lily mirando mal a su pequeño bebe que en ese momento estaba en sus brazos y la miraba sin entender por que le regañaba, todavía no había roto nada…

Teddy se encogió de hombros y se rió.

-a tío Harry le gustan mucho las bromas, tía Hermione dice que es porque se rió muy poco cuando era pequeño

Lily se mordió la lengua, ella no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Hermione, su hijo no había podido ser precisamente feliz con hermana, y probablemente le hacía feliz ver a Teddy haciendo bromas.

-sigo queriendo saber que es ese mapa del merodeador—intervino Mcgonagall.

-Teddy dice que en el tercer libro aparecerá, será mejor esperar hasta entonces—dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa. Revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo de forma cariñosa, Teddy sonrió a su padre con una sonrisa brillante llena de adoración.

Cuando nadie se fijó en el padre y en el hijo Teddy sonrió perversamente y le hizo un gesto a su padre para que se agachara a su estatura, Remus lo hizo de inmediato.

-aunque hallas retrasado la bronca de la abuela Mcgonagall todavía no te vas a librar—dijo Teddy con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida

Remus estalló en carcajadas ante lo dicho por su hijo.

Las miradas de todos se clavaron en él, James y Sirius se les veía felices de ver sonreír así a su amigo.

-bueno hasta que no vuelva Albus no podemos seguir leyendo así que…¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Frank.

-se supone que no deberíamos salir de esta habitación—comentó Cat.

-ahora no hay alumnos nadie nos verá—dijo Sirius poniendo carita de perro mojado.

-tengo una idea—dijo Teddy dando un salto sobre si mismo con una sonrisa divertida.

-dinos pequeño demonio—dijeron Guideón y Fabian a la vez mirando al niño con idénticas sonrisas.

-ahora que no hay nadie en Hogewarts podemos utilizar el campo de Quidditch.

James, Sirius, Fabian, Guideon y Ted dieron un salto entusiasmados.

A base de suplicas y caritas de pena consiguieron salir a jugar, Teddy compartió una escoba de adultos con su padre, para sorpresa de Remus su hijo no protestó, se esperaba que el niño quisiera montar una solo.

Ted por otro lado se montó con su hija en la misma escoba, ella si protestó un poco pero teniendo en cuenta lo patosa que era sobre la tierra su padre no quería arriesgarse en el cielo, James convenció a Lily para que le dejara montar al pequeño Harry, que se reía a carcajadas en cuanto vio la escoba y no hacía mas que querer ir con su padre, ante la obvia insistencia del niño Lily cedió, los mismo sucedió con Sirius, Cat y Arcturus.

Fabian y Guideon subieron a las escobas a los gemelos, mientras que Arthur llevaba en su escoba a Ronnie, cuando Frank se apuntó a jugar se encargó de compartir escoba con Charlie que se había animado en el ultimo momento a participar. De los niños, solo Bill iba solo con una escoba bastante lenta y por lo tanto lo bastante segura a los ojos de Molly.

Percy, y Neville demostraron claramente que preferían que sus pies se mantuvieran en la tierra.

El partido no fue realmente un partido con todas las letras, a decir verdad fue mas bien un pilla-pilla y lanzarse la Quaffle (N/A. no se si se escribía a así pero no me apetecía mirar).

Por su puesto las Bludggers se mantuvieron bien cerradas por insistencia de las madres.

Cuando terminó el partido todos discutían sobre cual de los dos grupos había ganados, aunque ni si quiera estaba claro quien pertenecía a que equipo.

Mientras tanto en las gradas las mujeres conversaban animadamente, junto con Hagrid.

Cuando guardaban la Quaffle, Harry se acercó gateando curioso a ver las otras bolas y sonrió al ver la pequeña Snitch

-nich—gritó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

James sonrió ampliamente.

-si Harry esa es nich—dijo James

-¿nich?—preguntó Teddy curioso

-en casa tiene un peluche de una Snitch pero como no sabe decir el nombre la llama nich asique…

Todos volvieron a la sala de los menesteres hacia la hora de comer hablando a gritos, en la sala de los menesteres, los esperaban, Snape y Regulus que hablaban entre ellos, Alastor Moody no hacía mas que mirar hacía esos dos, y Mcgonagall y Dumbledore hablaban tranquilamente con una pareja que nadie había visto nunca, eran muggles por su forma de vestir, y de mirar a cada pequeño detalle de la habitación, estaba claro que estaban bastante sorprendidos. Llevaban un bebe en brazos, por la ropa era una niña ya que llevaba un vestidito rosa y blanco, a los pies de la pareja había una bolsa de viaje

El grupo recién llegado se acercaron a la pareja y a los profesores.

-me alegro de que halláis llegado—dice Dumbledore—estos son el señor y la Señora Granger

Todos los miembros del grupo se miraron entre ellos, asique aquellos eran los padres de Hermione.

-y esta pequeña es su hija Hermione Granger—dijo Dumbledore señalando a la pequeña que los miraba a todos con aquellos ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad.

-asique esa es la pequeña será la sangre nueva de Hogwarts—comenta Ted sonriendo a los padres de la pequeña que lo miran sin entender y tal vez un poco asustados por lo de la "sangre"

-lo que mi marido quiere decir es que su hija no tiene aquí parientes—dijo Andrómeda—la mayoría de los alumnos que vienen aquí son magos de nacimiento a excepción de algunos como su hija y mi marido

Los señores Granger miraron a Ted

-usted es de padres sin magia

-muggles—intervino Lily—así es como os llamamos, yo también soy hija de muggles—dijo Lily acercándose a la pareja y estrechándoles la mano cálidamente—mi nombre es Lily Potter, este es mi marido James Potter—dijo señalando a James que se acercó a estrechar la mano de la pareja con Harry en brazos el niño sonrió contento a la niña que le devolvió la sonrisa y lo saludó efusivamente desde los brazos de su madre—y este pequeño es nuestro hijo Harry James Potter—dijo Lily mirando orgullosa a su pequeño

La señora Granger sonrió afablemente a Lily mas confiada.

-mi nombre es Jane Granger y este es mi marido William, pero le gusta que le digan Will, un placer señora Potter.

-por favor llámame Lily

-y tu a mi Jane—dice la mujer—este es el pequeño Harry del que habla la historia

Lily asiente aunque está claro que no le hace mucha gracia.

-bueno pelirroja no acapares a los recién llegados, los demás también queremos presentarnos—intervino Sirius pasando hacía delante.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-este es Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de mi marido

-y tu cuñado pelirroja que no se te olvide—comentó Sirius—bienvenidos a Hogwarts—termina Sirius con una sonrisa bromista—donde los sueños se hacen realidad mientras Dumbledore esté de director

Todos rieron ante lo dicho por Sirius.

-esta es mi…novia a falta de una palabra mejor, Catherine White

William Granger alza un ceja.

-Black y White?—pregunta entre divertido y escéptico.

Cat sonríe.

-si, de ahí que no nos llevemos bien

Sirius hizo un mueca.

-pues para no llevarnos bien hemos hecho un hijo perfecto—comenta mientras le arrebata Arcturus a su madre la cual se sonroja violentamente y le golpea fuerte en el hombro

Algunos sueltan risitas.

-mi nombre es Remus Lupin, y este es mi hijo Teddy Lupin—dijo el licántropo adelantándose y apretando el hombro de su hijo orgulloso.

-el es el niño del futuro del que os e hablado—dijo Dumbledore

-hola señores Granger, están muy cambiados—comenta el pequeño

-nos conoces?—pregunta curiosa Jane.

-si, son los padres de la tía Hermione—dice el niño dulcemente.

-tía Hermione?—pregunta Will.

-no es que sea mi tía biológica pero como si lo fuera

Los señores Granger asienten.

-hola yo soy Andrómeda Tonks, el graciosillo de aquí es mi marido Ted y esta es nuestra hija Nymphadora.

La pequeña hace una mueca cuando su madre dice su nombre.

-pero se los suplico llámenme Dora está claro que mis padres me odiaban cuando me pusieron ese nombre y por eso no tengo hermanos—dice la pequeña al mismo tiempo que evita la colleja que su madre iba a darle, lo curioso fue como Teddy que estaba cerca de Dora reaccionó de la misma manera, ambos niños se agacharon al mismo tiempo evitando la colleja, estaba claro que era un acto reflejo en ambos casos.

Todos miraron a Teddy sin entender nada pero el pequeño no parecía ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

Algunos decidieron encogerse de hombros pero otros se quedaron con el dato guardado en la memoria.

Al final decidieron seguir con las presentaciones.

-hola mi nombre es Molly Weasley, encantado de conocerles, este es mi marido Arthur, y mis hijos William aunque todos le llamamos Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, Ron y Ginevra—dice la mujer señalando uno a uno a todos sus hijos

-guau, 7 hijos—dice Will con los ojos desorbitados mirando a todos los pequeños—ves Jane se puede tener 7 hijo perfectamente ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos tener como mínimo 6?—dice el hombre poniéndole carita de pena a su esposa.

Jane frunce el ceño y mira amenazadoramente a su marido.

-no pienso parir a 6 niños, con Hermione ya tuve bastante y da gracias si tengo un segundo

Will puso cara entristecida.

-te entiendo compañero—dijo James, dándole palmaditas comprensivas a Will en la espalda—yo también quería 7 hijos para poder formar un equipo de Quidditch pero mi esposa no me deja.

-James no empieces—le amenaza Lily con una mirada furibunda

-que es el Quidditch?—pregunta Will totalmente perdido.

-es el deporte mas importante de los magos—dice Sirius rápidamente uniéndose a la conversación, en cuestión de minutos

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo los hombre se habían lanzado a explicarle al señor Granger todas las reglas del Quidditch

Jane miraba desconcertada aquel panorama.

-para que puedas hacerte una idea, el Quidditch es como el futbol para los muggles

Jane hace un gesto de entendimiento pero también de descontento.

-hombres—dicen todas a la vez

Después de aquello se presentan, Hagrid, Snape, Regulus y Moody, los tres últimos con menos entusiasmo que el primero.

-creo que es la hora de comer—dice Molly preparando la mesa.

Rápidamente la cocina es ocupada y se convierte en un hervidero de movimiento y platos, entre el revuelto los niños mas mayores intentaban pasar desapercibidos mientras robaban comida de los platos como diversión, aquellos que se acercaran a los platos de Molly sin que esta se diera cuenta ganaba. Todos estaba de acuerdo en que Molly al ser la que mas hijo tenía, tenía mas práctica en pillar robos de comida por lo que quien consiguiera quitarle una mísera migaja de pan sería el vencedor indiscutible.

Luego las segundas mas difíciles eran Lily y Andrómeda, y finalmente Alice y Cat, aunque Teddy tenía las sospecha de que esas dos se daban cuenta de todo pero se hacían las tontas.

Mientras en el salón los padres echaban un ojo a los pequeños mientras hablaban de Quidditch y posteriormente de Futbol asi como de diferentes aparatos muggles que William les estaba describiendo sobretodo para Hagrid, Fabian, Guideon, Arthur y Sirius que parecían ser los mas intrigados, Remus y James tenían algo mas de experiencia pero también preguntaban algunas cosas.

Will echó por milésima vez un vistazo a su hija, no podía negar que estuviera preocupado, desde que Hermione tenía unos meses habían estado sucediendo cosas extrañas, a su alrededor, unas cortinas que se movía, el sonajero flotando por la habitación y cosas que le habían hecho pensar que había fantasmas o algo así en su casa, por lo que a los pocos meses de nacida su hija se mudaron a otra casa, pero todo siguió igual hasta que se dio cuenta que todo sucedía alrededor de su hija y supo que era ella la que hacía esas cosas. No tenía ni idea de cómo pero lo sabía. Cuando cumplió un año, la llevaron por primera vez a la guardería, una para bebés, por que Jane quería volver a trabajar cuanto antes.

Durante los siguientes meses todo parecía normal, hasta que llamaron de la guardería diciendo que pasaban cosas raras con su hija y que no querían tenerla mas allí, además de que los otros bebes parecían tenerle miedo. Después de aquello Jane decidió dejar el trabajo por lo menos hasta que Hermione fuera mas grande y pudiera entender que no podía hacer aquellas cosas

Pero no solo fue en la guardería también cuando la llevaban al parque los demás niños parecían rehuirla y aquello había empezado a preocuparles ¿Qué tenía su hija que no tuvieran el resto de los niños?

Pero mirándola en ese momento no notaba grandes diferencias, su pequeña parecía muy entretenida con los otros tres niños a pesar de ser la única chica, de hecho su hija parecía encantada con sus nuevos compañeros de juegos que también hacían cosas raras a su alrededor, de hecho en ese momento el moreno de ojos verdes había tirado el bolso de una mujer al suelo y entre los cuatro cogían una bolsa con galletas que había dentro del bolso.

James también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

-menos mal que no es el bolso de Lily—comentó mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-a comer!—llamó Lily desde la cocina, James saltó en el sitio asustado de que su esposa le hubiera oído

Will le golpeó en el hombro con camaradería.

-te entiendo perfectamente—dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado, James soltó una risilla y siguieron a los demás a la cocina, donde decir que había un banquete era quedarse corto, estaba claro que las mujeres se habían esforzado aquello superaba las mesas del gran comedor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo habían terminado de comer y decidieron que era mejor empezar a leer otra vez.

Dumbledore les había explicado a los Granger toda la situación del mundo mágico y sobre todo les contó todo lo que llevaban leído, y parecían tan ansiosos por empezar a leer como los demás.

Todos se sentaron tranquilamente en sus respectivos sitios esperando que la lectura continuara.

-el nuevo capítulo se llama "**El Callejón Diagon**"—dijo Dumbledore

-creo que este capitulo me va a gustar—dijo Lily mirando con una mirada soñadora a ningún lado en particular—para los hijos de muggles el callejón Diagon es un lugar muy especial, tanto como lo puede ser Hogsmeade o Hogwarts

-tienes razón—dijo Ted también pareciendo melancólico—recuerdo cuando fui por primera vez con mis padres, habría dado lo que fuera por quedarme allí

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.** **«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

-mi pobre niño, no se cree que fuera verdad—dijo Lily entristecida.

-ponte un poco en su lugar, dicho como lo ha dicho el libro, la perspectiva parece un poco increíble—dijo Teddy.

-algo de razón tienes—dijo Lily a regañadientes.

-la verdad es que mi ahijado es bastante pesimista, en vez de plantearse, aunque sea por uso segundos que realmente algo así pasó, directamente piensa que es un sueño—dijo Sirius.

-se parece al día en que Lily le dijo a James que si quería salir con él ¿te acuerdas Canuto?—la preguntó Remus a Sirius con una sonrisa, ambos ignorando las malas miradas de James

-claro que me acuerdo mi querido Lunático, era el primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y el golpeador de Slytherin, lo tiró de su escoba a unos treinta metros del suelo, Lily, bajó corriendo las gradas hasta donde el muy idiota se había caído y le dijo que le quería justo antes de desmallarse por el golpe, consecuencia de ello, cuando James se despertó en la enfermería a la semana dijo que había tenido un "sueño" muy bonito donde Lily se le declaraba pero aquello era imposible, todavía recuerdo la cara que puso James cuando Lily fue a verlo a la enfermería poco después de que se despertara y ella le confirmara que era cierto.

-pues a mi lo que, mas gracia me hizo fue vuestras caras cuando os lancé una maldición, por no haberme dicho que mi "sueño" había sido real

Remus, Sirius y James acabaron estallando en carcajadas.

Valla tres…pensó vagamente Lily.

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. «Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

-y se volverá mas bonito si abras tus ojitos verdes de una buena vez pequeño Potter—dijeron Guideon y Fabian al mismo tiempo poniendo los ojos en blanco—es mas testarudo que nuestra querida Hermana—terminaron a la vez

Molly los golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

-así me sentí yo cuando me di cuenta de que realmente Lily me había dicho que si—comentó James, mas para si mismo que para cualquier otro, a su lado Lily sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla para después apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

Severus contuvo una mueca de dolor, desagrado y…por que no decirlo, de envidia, allí estaba la mujer que amaba apoyando cariñosamente la mejilla en el hombro de su mayor enemigo y mirando de reojo donde se encontraba el hijo de ambos, aquella imagen le dolía en el alma, pero prefería que ella no fuera de él pero que estuviera viva a que muriera como en el libro.

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

—**No hagas eso.**

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

—**Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

-Hagrid mi querido amigo no creo que el chico sepa que hacer—dijo Dumbledore sonriendo levemente ante el sonrojo avergonzado—ni si quiera creo que sepa como es el dinero de los magos.

-lo siento—dijo el semi-gigante avergonzado.

-no te preocupes es normal que no te dieras cuenta—dijo Dumbledore calmando a Hagrid

—**¿Qué?**

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

-jejeje, de los bolsillos de Hagrid puedes encontrar cualquier cosa como ya vimos en el capitulo anterior—dijo Remus sonriendo al semi-gigante.

-es verdad un día vino a la casa de tío Harry y dejó el abrigo en el salón, y entonces tío George dijo que en los bolsillos de Hagrid podíamos encontrar de todo y decidimos meter la mano aunque a Vicky no le hacía demasiada gracia—comentó Teddy—encontramos un colmillo de una Acromántula.

-valla por lo general no suelo llevar ese tipo de cosas—comentó Hagrid para si mismo.

-nos llevamos un buen susto, Vicky se pinchó y tuvimos que ir a San Mugo.

-¿Quién es Vicky, hijo?—preguntó Remus curioso.

-es mi mejor amiga—dijo el niño con sinceridad.

James y Sirius se rieron por lo bajito.

-valla, valla parece que mini-lunático empieza pronto a tener novia—dijo Sirius mirando con una gran sonrisa al pequeño que se sonrojó violentamente.

-Vicky no es mi novia ¡es mi amiga!—gritó el niño completamente colorado e incómodo.

-¿es bonita?—preguntó por otro lado James.

Teddy se puso todavía mas colorado.

-Sirius, James, dejad en paz a mi hijo—dijo Remus abrazando a su hijo divertido de la cara colorada del pequeño—las niñas a esas edades son todas muy feas y pesadas—dijo Remus en burla.

-¡eh yo no soy fea!—se quejó Dora frunciendo el ceño y en un arrebato de furia le pegó un fuerte parada a Remus en la pierna.

El licántropo se quejó y se sobó la pierna mientras veía a la furiosa chiquilla que iba enfureciéndose cada mas, a medida que oía las risas de los demás de la estancia.

-no lo decía por usted señorita Tonks, usted es casi una señorita no una niña—dijo Remus poniendo una sonrisa encantadora en los labios para aplacar a la pequeña.

-si, claro Lupin intenta arreglarlo ahora—dijo la niña molesta haciendo un puchero.

Sirius y James se rieron de la estampa seguidos mas discretamente de los demás él único al que aquella imagen no parecía gustarle era a Teddy.

-eso a sido muy descortés papa—dijo el niño muy serio—Dora es mi amiga, quiero que le pidas perdón

Muchos dejaron de reírse y las mujeres se miraron con aprobación por lo buenos modales del niño.

Remus asintió y pidió disculpas adecuadamente, que Dora aceptó un poco a regañadientes. Todo esto observado por unos ojos que miraban la escena como un halcón, o mas bien, como una serpiente increíblemente astuta, Andrómeda miraba a Teddy, Remus y su pequeña Dora con atención.

**Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

—**Dale cinco**_**knuts**_**—dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

— _**¿Knuts?**_

—**Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

-¿Qué le pasa a mi ahijado?—preguntó Sirius sin entender el problema del pequeño Potter.

-piensa que no tiene dinero—contestó Lily entristecida—tal y como le hacían vestir al pobre, piensa que no le dejamos nada.

James abrazó a su esposa.

-no te preocupes enseguida Hagrid le dirá que tiene dinero, de hecho…-James pareció pensativo—a menos que mi primo segundo Wilfred halla tenido algún hijo en ese tiempo, Harry no solo cuenta con el dinero de mi familia sino que contaría con todas las cámaras del Clan Potter.

-¿por curiosidad, cuantas cámaras tenéis?—preguntó Guideon.

James miró al techo pensativo y empezó a contar con los dedos.

-pues… tenemos la cámara principal de mi parte de la familia que se va rellenando a medida que la gastamos y es la que mas en la superficie se encuentra, tenemos abajo en las profundidades cinco cámaras mas con dinero, puede que otras tres con objetos de valor y reliquias familiares, nunca he ido a verla, la única reliquia de mi familia que a mi me interesa la tengo en casa. Después están las cámaras de la familia Potter. Hace como 100 años uno de mis antepasado repartió el dinero familiar entre sus cinco hijos y el dinero de los Potter se distribuyó, pero desde hace algunos años, los Potter no estamos teniendo precisamente mucha descendencia y al final, se podría decir que soy el mas joven de mi familia y por ende Harry sería el ultimo heredero de la familia que lo heredaría todo a menos que Wilfred tuviera hijos pero no lo creo, ahora tiene como 50 años.

-¿48?¿es tu primo mas joven?—preguntó Arthur

-si—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-es curioso en mi familia sobra gente y en la tuya falta—dijo Arthur divertido mirando a James que le correspondió con una sonrisa idéntica.

-bueno, creo que en total todas las cámaras de la familia que se fueron ampliando con cada generación deberían sumar unas 10 cámaras llenas de galeones, 12 de sickle y 14 de knuts mas las 8 cámaras de reliquias, hay que contar con las propiedades familiares, también las acciones en diversas empresas muggles y mágicas.

Todos le miraron con los ojos como platos.

-una pregunta compañero si eres multimillonario ¿Por qué trabajas?—preguntó Fabian curioso

James se encogió de hombros.

-para no aburrirme, no soy de esos que les gusta sentarse en la casa, me gusta la acción, la descarga de adrenalina de ser Auror.

-estoy de acuerdo con James—dijo Ted, todos le miraron sin comprender—mi padres son muggles pero tiene bastante dinero, mi padre era dueño de una cadena de clínicas veterinarias que le dejó en herencia a mi primo, le dije que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar aquello.

-señores…-dijo Mcgonagall llamando la atención de los hombres—creo que todos queremos terminar al capitulo antes de vuestros hijos sean los suficientemente mayores como para leerla ellos por su cuenta. ¿no?

Todos se callaron de inmediato.

—**Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

— **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

-no te preocupes hijo tienes dinero de sobra, de hecho creo que podrías comprarte una casa, un elfo doméstico y vivir por tu cuenta—dijo James pensativamente.

-desde luego que no!—dijo Lily—Harry no puede estar solo

-mejor solo que con esos monstruos Lily—dijo su marido molesto.

-prefiero que lo adopten—dijo Lily—no digo que no la separen de mi hermana, solo digo que alguien tiene que cuidar de él.

-pero ese alguien que lo adoptara tiene que ser alguien que realmente lo quiera y no por que sea Harry Potter o por el dinero, y hay muy poca gente capaz de adoptar a un niño como él y tratarlo normal—continuó James tercamente.

-nosotros lo haríamos—dijeron Molly y Arthur—Harry parece un buen niño y es de la edad de Ron sería como tener a otro par de gemelos

-o nosotros—dijeron Alice y Frank

-o nosotros—dijeron Sirius y Cat—aunque no se donde se supone que estoy yo, quiero decir…soy su padrino se supone que ya debería estar ahí.

-pero no estás allí, algo debe haber pasado—dijo James algo preocupado—Hermione no quiso soltar prenda

De repente miró a Teddy con ojos ansiosos.

-no voy a decir nada James—dijo Teddy suspirando—si digo algo el que sea que nos ha traído aquí podría llevarme de vuelta.

James y Sirius suspiraron frustrados.

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la** **cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

-no tantos como los muggles pero definitivamente mas seguros y con menos corruptos en ellos—dijo Ted como respuesta

-si algo hay que reconocerles a los Dundes, es que tiene un montón de dinero en sus manos, podrían fácilmente apropiarse de todo para manipularnos y manejarnos a los magos y no lo hacen—dijo Lily también algo pensativa

-os Duendes son…muy cuadriculados, les gusta manejar el dinero por que piensan que somos demasiado idiotas, y que cometeremos algún fallo gordo y cargarnos el sistema, pero tampoco voy a quejarme, lo hacen bien—dijo Frank**  
—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

— **¿Gnomos? **

**-Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.**

-Hagrid no lo digas en ese tono misterioso—se quejó Cat poniéndose una mano en la cara como desesperada—si ese niño salió la décima parte de cotilla que son James y Lily, va querer investigar que es.

Lily y James se sonrojaron y fulminaron a la mujer con la mirada, mientras Sirius la abrazaba y contenía una carcajada

—**Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

—**Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

-tu vuelas Hagrid?—preguntó curiosa Cat.

-si solo que no en escobas, por lo general en algo lo suficientemente grande como para que aguante mi peso

— **¿Volando?**

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te** **encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

Algunos soltaron unas risas al imaginárselo.

-eso debe ser todo un espectáculo—le dijo Guideon a Fabian por lo bajo intentando que su hermana no le oyera.

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

-Hagrid, no deberías hacer eso!—protestó Mcgonagall mirando reprobatoriamente a Hagrid—si el ministerio se entera podrías tener problemas—terminó la bruja preocupada.

-lo se Minerva, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez, pero no creo que Harry valla a delatarme por eso se lo mostré a él.

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

**Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

— **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

-porque los que han entrado a robar no han salido de allí—dijo para sorpresa de muchos Bill. Todos miraron al niño curioso—lo escuché una vez a un mago cuando fui al Callejón Diagon, además me parece bastante bonito Gringgots.

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid**, **desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad**

-es verdad—dijeron James, Frank, Regulus, y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-entonces es verdad?—preguntó ansioso Hagrid mirando a los cuatro hombres.

-si—dijeron estos de nuevo.

-como lo sabéis?—preguntó Arthur—vosotros tenéis dragones en vuestras cámaras?

-si…-dijeron Regulus y Sirius al mismo tiempo

-no…no exactamente-dijeron Frank y James.

-en una ocasión bajé con mi madre a bóveda y había un Colacuerno Húngaro, tenía muy malas pulgas—dijo Regulus.

-no me extraña teniendo en cuenta como tenían al pobre bicho—dijo por otro lado Sirius.

-mi familia también tenía un dragón pero yo nunca bajé a esa cámara yo iba a la que está mas en la superficie—dijo Cat pensativa.

-mi familia tubo un dragón en la cámara hace algunos años pero mi bisabuelo se casó con una hija de muggles a la que aquello le parecía maltrato animal y lo mandó sacar de allí. Ahora tenemos diversos hechizos y un tío lejano mío, creo que mandó poner un Basilisco en la puerta siempre que bajo a la bóveda tengo que avisar antes para que la puedan quitar de mi camino—dijo Frank

-en mi familia hay un Dragón de tierra del Medirterraneo—dijo James—es una espacie bastante rara y en peligro de extinción, que le encanta estar bajo tierra.

-oh…he oído hablar de ellos son muy raros y a diferencia de los otros dragones no son tan peligrosos y son mas sociables con los humanos aunque no es NADA aconsejable acercarse a las hembra en periodo de incubación, primero te chamuscará y luego te preguntarán que hacías cerca de su nido—dijo Charlie Weasley mirando con entusiasmo a James—la próxima vez que valláis a la cámara ¿puedo ir con vosotros? estoy deseando ver un dragón.

-por su puesto que no Charles, los dragones no son algo para tomárselo de broma señorito, son peligrosos.

-pero mama…

-por mi no hay ningún problema Molly, los dragones que hay en nuestras cámaras son todos machos para evitar los problemas que tu hijo a dicho

-James no creo que sea buena idea siguen siendo dragones—dijo Lily apoyando a Molly—con sinceridad ni si quiera yo quiero que Harry se acerque a uno de esos, a saber que puede pasar.

Charlie y James parecieron decepcionados

-pero a mi si me llevarás verdad James?—pidió amablemente Hagrid mirando a James con ilusión, como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

James se rió.

-por su puesto que si, Hagrid y en cuanto Charlie cumpla los 17 si quiere venir también le llevaré.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente, Molly y Lily bufaron exasperadas y miraron muy mal a James.

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico,**_**El Profeta**_**. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso , pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

-puede hacerme todas las preguntas que quiera, a mi no me molestaría lo mas mínimo—dijo Hagrid.

-Harry es un chico muy educado y considerado, nada que ver con los desgraciados de tíos que tiene—dijo Molly aprobando los modales del chico.

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

-parece que eso no va a cambiar con los años—dijo Frank cansadamente.

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro,** **claro,**

-Dumbledore jamás dejará Hogwarts—dijeron los Prewett al mismo tiempo

-le gusta demasiado ver como Mcgonagall persigue a los alumnos revoltosos, mientras el hace la vista gorda como si no hubiera visto venir la broma—dijo Remus divertido.

Dumbledore se encogió ligeramente ante la mirada amenazadora de la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

-Remus cállate no querrás meter en problemas a Dumbledore después de lo hospitalario que era con nosotros en su despacho.

-es verdad, ¿todavía sigues comiendo galletas de coco y chocolate en el despacho?

-¡Albus!—protestó Mcgonagall mirándolo de muy mala manera—yo los castigo y los regaño y tu en vez de reprenderles los invitas a comer y les rías la gracia ¿te parece normal?

-lo siento Minerva pero sus bromas me parecen de lo mas divertidas y en el fondo son inofensivas

-eso depende a quien se lo preguntes—dijo Snape mirando de muy mala manera a Albus

-bueno, son inofensiva a mayoría de las veces—se corrigió Dumbledore

**pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el** **trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero**

-Cornelius Fudge? El que está en Wizengamot? Ese idiota ministro?—dijo Frank mirando incrédulo al libro.

-el mundo está loco, a quien se lo ocurre poner a ese hombre en la presidencia—dijo Ted mirando al libro con la misma cara que estaba poniendo Frank.

-quien es?—preguntó James.

-es uno de los idiotas que están intentando hacer la ley contra licántropos—dijo Remus alicaído.

-ese gordo medio calvo que siempre está despotricando contra todos las criaturas mágicas?—preguntó Sirius—fue a Hogwarts con nosotros solo que iba unos años adelantado, creo que le teñí entero de rosa e hice que se la callera el pelo—dijo Sirius pensativo.

-le hiciste poco en mi opinión, se merecía un buen escarmiento, era un mierda de ministro—dijo Teddy enfurecido—además de ser un completo idiota, paranoico, y estúpido que no puede darse cuenta de lo que está pasando delante de sus narices.

-Teddy no deberías hablar así—dijo Lily en modo de reprimenda, no le gustaba que el niño tuviera semejante vocabulario.

El niño la miró.

-cuando lleguemos al quinto libro me darás la razón—dijo el pequeño en tono lúgubre—puede que incluso en el tercero empieces a entender que ese hombre no era mas que un imbécil que con su incompetencia hizo que mucha gente muriera.

Muchos se quedaron en silencio.

-debemos seguir leyendo—dijo Dumbldore volviendo la mirada al libro que tenía en las manos.

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

-hombre, si pide ayuda a Dumbledore la cosa no puede ser tan mala, aunque teniendo en cuenta de lo que cuesta el profeta no me extrañaría nada que lo de los precios lo hizo él solito—dijo Ted frunciendo el ceño-no me puedo creer que cueste cinco Knuts eso es una robo

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los**_**muggles**_**sepan que todavía hay** **brujas y magos por todo el país.**

— **¿Por qué?**

-por que los muggles pensarían que la magia sirve para todo—contestó Lily—o que se puede hacer cualquier cosa con la magia, y eso está muy lejos de la realidad.

-tienes razón, mucho lo pensarían, yo mismo lo pensaba y en parte todavía lo pienso—dijo William

-la magia tiene muchas limitaciones, no es infinita como los muggles piensan—dijo Dumbledore sabiamente mirando al hombre—de hecho, tenemos mas limitaciones los magos que los muggles. Vosotros podéis inventar sin fin para hacer su vida mas fácil, pero…los magos tenemos unas limitaciones y la evolución de los hechizos es muy lenta en comparación con vosotros.

-y hay muggles como los Dursleys—dijo James—radicales que pensarían que la magia es antinatural o alguna cosa de esas. Esos serían como Mortífagos en versión muggle.

-tienes razón James, al final, los magos y los muggles, no somos tan distintos—dijo Ted.

— **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

-tengo que estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación—dijo Jane-las personas no mágicas tienden creer que todo se soluciona con magia que en muchos casos son personas que se dedican a estafarles pero utilizan la recomendación del "mago o vidente" para tomar una decisión.

-esas cosas siempre me han parecido una tontería—dijo Lily— si ni si quiera en el mundo de los magos la adivinación es una ciencia exacta, asique en el mundo muggle eso es directamente una estafa.

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros,** **diciendo en voz alta:**

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos**_**muggles**_**inventan, ¿verdad?**

-que es un parquímetro?—preguntó Arthur curioso.

-Arthur!—protestó Molly—no es el momento

-pero…

-no!

-no conocéis los aparatos muggles?—preguntó William

-no, hace poco pusieron la nueva asignatura llamada "Estudios Muggles" que enseña a los magos como funcionan los aparatos muggles y como defenderse en el mundo muggle pero nuestra generación no llegó a cogerla—dijo Molly.

-lo cual es una pena, me habría encantado haberla cursado—dijo Arthur.

-la pusieron cuando nosotros estábamos en sexto, yo la cursé—dijo Sirius—era la mejor manera de fastidiar a mi madre.

-y que daban?—preguntó Arthur ansioso.

-no mucho, era muy nueva pero gracias a ella aprendía a conducir una moto

-moto que luego encantaste para que volara—dijo Remus señalando a su amigo—se supone que las motos muggles normales tienen que ir por el suelo y sobretodo tienes que aprenderte las señales de tráfico.

-eso es aburrido…

-¿tienes una moto voladora?—preguntó sorprendido Will mirando con los ojos como platos a Sirius.

-claro. La encanté para que volara, no me gustan los atascos.

-puedo probarla?—preguntó Will con los ojos iluminados.

-Will!—protestó Jane—ni se te ocurra subirte ahí, ya tienes peligro en una moto normal por el suelo como para que vallas volando.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

-Jane, cariño no es para tanto, era joven y…

-y participaste en una carrera ilegal de motos estando borracho casi te matas!—gritó la mujer completamente enfurecida

Will suspiró y volvió su mirada hacía Sirius y James.

-me hecha la bronca por una locura que hice a los 18 años cuando todavía ni la conocía—dijo Will.

-consuélate pensando que mi esposa y yo fuimos juntos al mismo internado, somos del mismo año y en la misma casa, cuando está enfadada me hecha encara todas las locuras que hice de adolescente—dijo James mirando comprensivamente a Will.

-que son muchas—dijo Lily mirando mal a su marido—todavía recuerdo cuando te emborrachaste después de un partido y empezaste a hacer un striptiess delante de toda la sala común.

-o la vez que borracho como una cuba a las tres de la tarde después de ganar la copa de Quidditch en tu quinto año le gritaste a Mcgonagall que la amabas y que si no fuera porque Lily te tenía hechizado te casarías con ella—dijo Cat.

Mcgonagall y James se sonrojaron sobre todo la primera.

- eso no es nada comparado con las cosas que hacía Sirius—dijo James intentando defenderse.

-tienes razón Sirius era peor todavía—afirmó Cathy.

-os acordáis del día que se bañó desnudo en el lago?—preguntó Alice completamente divertida.

-como para olvidarme de eso—dijo Sirius pareciendo asustado—las sirenas del lago casi me violan.

Todos soltaron a reir.

-a mi no me hizo gracia, si no hubiera llegado Dumbledore a saber que podrían haberme hecho. Nunca mas volví a bañarme en el lago

-eso te pasa por bañarte desnudo—dijo Cathy mirando de muy mala manera a Sirius.

-¿tenéis sirenas en ese lago que hemos visto cuando llegamos?—preguntó Wll estupefacto.

Todos asintieron.

-pero las sirenas no son… guapas?—preguntó curioso y sorprendido por la reticencia de Sirius.

Los que no conocían la mitología de los muggles se echaron a reír mientras que Lily y Ted ponían cara de desagrado.

-digamos que las leyendas de lo muggles se alejan bastante de la realidad.

-¿es que las sirenas son como las de la mitología griega en sus orígenes?—preguntó Jane.

Lily sonrió, era raro que algún muggle conociera el "verdadero" mito de las sirenas de la antigua Grecia.

-no pero tampoco son precisamente guapas, ojalá tuviera aquí alguna imagen de ellas—dijo Lily pensativamente cuando del techo calló un pesado libro al lado de Lily que se sobresaltó.

-la sala te proporciona todo lo que necesites—dijo Teddy ante los ojos desorbitados de los padres de Hermione.

Lily cogió el libro del suelo, miró algo en el índice y procedió a buscar la página que le interesaba.

-esto es una sirena—dijo mientras le pasaba el libro.

El matrimonio Granger miró la imagen he hicieron unas muecas.

-ahora te entiendo Black. A mi tampoco me gustaría que estas cosas me violaran—dijo Will.

-es que te dejarías violar por alguien?—preguntó Jane amenazadoramente.

Will tragó en seco por la mirada de su mujer.

-solo por ti cariño—dijo el hombre displicente.

Jane frunció el ceño de forma lúgubre y asesina.

-son cosas mías o todas las mujeres ponen las misma cara amenazadora cuando van a echarle la bronca a su esposo?—le dijo Fabian a Guideon mirando a los Granger, ya que en ese momento la señora Granger miraba de la misma manera que lo solía hacer Molly para regañar a Arthur.

-creo que tienes razón hermano, y eso es un buen motivo para no casarnos nunca—dijo Guideon.

-que razón tienes hermano.

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid****—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

-¿no son ilegales?—preguntó Charlie.

-si, pero eso no signifique que me gustaría tener uno—dijo Hagrid.

-te entiendo yo también quiero uno.

-ni de broma Charles son muy peligrosos, cuanto mas lejos estés de esos bichos mas tranquila dormiré yo.

Charlie frunció el ceño descontento.

-te entiendo pequeño—dijo Hagrid en bajito intentando que no le escuchara Molly.

— **¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos. Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero**_**muggle**_**», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes. La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

Los merodeadores, los Prewett y Will aguantaron la risa.

-es bastante curioso la forma que el libro describe acontecimientos haciendo comparaciones divertidas—dijo Ted.

-no es el libro, son los pensamientos de tío Harry—dijo Teddy—la mayor parte de las veces piensa realmente así.

-curiosa forma de pensar—dijo Jane mas para si misma que para cualquier otro.

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

— _**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),**_**Miranda Goshawk.**

— _**Una historia de la magia,**_**Bathilda Bagshot.**

— _**Teoría mágica,**_**Adalbert Waffling.**

— _**Guía de transformación para principiantes,**_**Emeric Switch.**

— _**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,**_**Phyllida Spore.**

— _**Filtros y pociones mágicas,**_**Arsenius Jigger.**

— _**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,**_**Newt Scamander.**

— _**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,**_**Quentin**

**Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

_**1 varita.**_

_**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**_

_**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

_**1 telescopio.**_

_**1 balanza de latón.**_

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE**

**LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

-odiosa norma—gruñeron, Sirius, James, Guideon, Fabian, Regulus y Ted.

-os habéis planteado alguna vez eliminar esa norma?—le preguntó Arthur a Dumbledore—no es que yo sea bueno con el Quidditch pero por ejemplo mi hijo Bill tiene mucho talento para ese deporte y el primer año no podrá jugar.

-nunca eliminaríamos esa norma—dijo Mcgonagall muy tiesa—son muy pequeños para andar con escobas y pueden suceder accidentes, además de que hay muchos que no saben montar o han aprendido mal, según me comentó la profesora Hooch hay un montón de niños de padres magos que no saben coger correctamente una escoba y eso podría fácilmente desembocar en un accidente.

Teddy se rió. Todos le miraron esperando que se explicara.

-sigamos leyendo yo no pienso abrir la boca—dijo Teddy divertido.

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres.**

-estas segura de que soy hermanas biológicas?—preguntó Jane—¿no sois hermanastras o algo así?

-no, somos hermanas de padre y madre.

-¿y trata así a su propio sobrino?—preguntó la mujer escandalizada.

-si, mi hermana odia la magia, no se si por que le asusta lo que no puede controlar—dijo Lily—o por que me envidia.

-creo que tendría que serlo segundo, es decir a mi me asusta un poco las cosas que Hermione puede hacer, pero es mi hija y la quiero jamás le daría la espalda por ser una bruja.

-tu eres buena persona y Petunia es una…$%&/#|#¬&%$=-dijo James.

-¡JAMES NO DIGAS ESA PALAGRA DELANTE DE LOS NIÑOS SI NO QUIERES MORIR JOVEN!—gritó Lily poniéndose en pie y señalando amenazadoramente a su marido

James se encogió.

-perdóname mi amor…

-ni mi amor ni ¡leches en vinagre!—gritó furiosa—esta noche duermes en el sofá.

-pero…

-James!—le cortó Lily sin admitir replica.

**Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria.****Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

—**No sé cómo los**_**muggles**_**se las arreglan sin magia —comentó**

-yo también me sorprendo a veces—dijo Arthur, después se puso completamente colorado ante la mirada de los Granger—no quería decir… es solo que para los magos, vida sin magia…

Will se rió.

-no se preocupe, usted está muy interesado en como nos defendemos los muggles y nosotros estamos interesados en saber como sobrevivís vosotros—dijo Jane para tranquilizar al hombre.

**, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas?** **¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

-hijo, tus tíos no tiene ni idea de lo que es tener sentido del humor—dijo James—ni si quiera saben lo que es una broma, lo de la carta-bomba es un claro ejemplo.

-James, estás hablando a un libro—dijo Remus.

James miró de mala manera a su amigo.

-Remus, se lo estoy diciendo al pequeño Harry para futuras referencias—dijo James como si fuera obvio.

-pues el Harry de este tiempo parece estar bastante mas interesado en Ginny que en ti—dijo Teddy con una sonrisa señalando como el pequeño de pelo rebelde había vuelto a escalar la pequeña cuna y miraba a la niña pelirroja que se reía y intentaba coger con sus diminutas manos al niño que la miraba curioso sin saber exactamente que era aquello.

James corrió hasta su hijo y lo bajó de allí.

Harry empezó a hacer pucheros amenazando con llorar.

-parece que la obsesión de los Potter por las pelirrojas continuará una generación mas—dijo Sirius riéndose a carcajadas.

James se puso completamente colorado y miró de refilón a un Arthur Weasley que se había puesto mas colorado que un tomate en verano, y que miraba recelosamente a James y Harry.

Teddy soltó una risita por lo bajo, Remus le dio un codazo suave para que bajara el volumen y no le oyeran.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor,**

-totalmente cierto—dijo Lily—todavía recuerdo el día que Tuney nos presentó por primera vez a la morsa, nos contó un chiste malísimo sobre un jugador de golf o algo así estuve a punto de echarme a llorar cuando terminó de contarlo.

-mi pobre Lily—dijo James abrazando a su esposa de forma dramática como si la consolara de algún trauma.

-asique fue por eso que empezaste a salir con James—comentó Alice con una sonrisa malvada en los labios—después de ese trauma necesitabas a alguien divertido.

-¿porque si no iba a salir con él?—dijo Lily siguiéndole al juego

James frunció el ceño molesto, se separó de su esposa y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

Lily, Cat y Alice se rieron, la primera abrazó a su esposo con una gran sonrisa en los labios y le besó detrás e la oreja.

Por su puesto james se calmó al instante y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

**podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

-me alegro de que confíe en mi—dijo Hagrid emocionado y un poco colorado.

-Hagrid, amigo mío, cualquiera que te conoce bien, sabe que eres de confiar—dijeron los Prewett—con la cantidad de veces que nos salvaste de que nos pillara Filch es imposible no confiar en ti

Mcagonagall miró con los ojos entrecerrados al semi-gigante que había perdido todo el color de la cara repentinamente. Dumbledore al lado de Hagrid se aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír.

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar** **famoso. **

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento.**

-pero que dices cervatillo el caldero chorreante es fantástico—dijo Sirius.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry—dijo Cathy—ese antro necesita una buena mano femenina para que mejore.

-¡que va!—dijeron Sirius, James, Remus, Guideon, Fabian y Ted, (Arthur no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con los hombres).

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. ** **Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda.** **se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

—**¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

-lo siento—dijo el semi-gigante entre susurros

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio. —Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor. Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los** **ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir.**

-Cornamenta, seguro que es hijo tuyo?—preguntó Sirius—si hubieras sido tu te habrías puesto a pavonearte como un pavo real.

James frunció el ceño.

-se parece mas a Lily, es muy modesto—dijo Remus interviniendo—está claro que heredó al carácter de su madre y el físico de su padre.

-a mi me parece tan engreído como el padre—gruñó Snape desde su esquina en la habitación.

James se pudo de pie bruscamente y lo fulminó con la mirada

-me importa un mierda, lo que digas de mi, pero de mi hijo no digas ni una palabra—gruñó sacando la varita y apuntando al hombre

-o que?-preguntó Snpae también sacando la varita.

-¡QUIETOS LOD DOS!—gritó Lily poniéndose en medio, ambos bajaron rápidamente la varita para evitar incidentes, pero apretaron fuertemente sus varitas apuntando al suelo.

-¡sentaos los dos! Hay niños delante y alguien puede salir herido. Deberíais haber dejado vuestras rencillas en Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo—dijo Lily fulminándolos con la mirada.

-yo no soy el que iba maldiciendo a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y gastando bromas estúpidas—gruñó Snape mirando con odio a James.

-que pasa Snape, te corroe la envidia—contestó James igual de furioso.

-¡BASTA!—gritó Lily, puso una mano en cada pecho de ambos y los empujó a sus sitios—sentaos los dos ya soy mayorcitos para esto. James tu hijo te está mirando y aunque sea pequeño para comprenderlo, no quiero que vea esa imagen de ti

James miró a su hijo que lo miraba curioso como todos los pequeños. James suspiró pesadamente cogió un momento a su hijo en brazos, le besó en esa cabecita rebelde y volvió a dejarlo con los otros niños.

-en cuanto ti—dijo Lily señalando a Snape con una dedo amenazadoramente—no traslades tu odio a James a mi hijo ¿¡me escuchaste!?

Snape miró fijamente a Lily durante unos instantes antes de asentir rígidamente y los tres volvieron a sus respectivos sitios.

James se sentó al lado de su esposa y le cogió la mano dándole un apretón de disculpa.

**Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante**

-yo habría querido que me recibieran así—dijeron al mismo tiempo Will, James, Sirius, Fabian y Guideon.

Muchos miraron a William

-que, a mi también me gusta el protagonismo—dijo el hombre disculpándose.

Sirisu se llevó una mano al pecho emocionado.

-bienvenido al club de lo que las mujeres llaman HCDE—dijo Sirius apretándole la mano efusivamente.

-HCDE?—preguntó Will arqueando una ceja curiosa.

-Hombres Con Demasiado Ego—dijo James como explicación.

-me apunto—dijo William entusiasmado.

Lily, Cat, Molly y Jane suspiraron

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. ****No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

—**Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

—**Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedales Diggle.**

— **¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

— **¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez.** **Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. **

-que efusiva puede llegar a ser la gente—dijo Arthur-lo va a agobiar así.

-no creo que le haga muchas gracia eso. Mi pequeño no parece el tipo de niño presumido—dijo mirando significativamente a su esposo

-si cariño, salió a ti—dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-afortunadamente—dijo Mcgonagall suspirando aliviada.

-el mundo no podría sobrevivir a otro como James—dijo Remus llevándose la mano el pecho en señal de alivio

James le compuso mala cara a ambos.

**Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

— **¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

-¿Quirrell? No me suena de nada—dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño—fue con nosotros a Hogwarts.?

-si que fue, era mas pequeño—intervino Cathy—cuando estábamos en séptimo entró él, era un Hufflepuff creo…

-¿y eso como lo sabes?—preguntó Sirius un poco celoso por que se fijara en ese.

-por qué era prefecta y había muchos chicos de mi casa que se metían con él—contestó Cathy poniendo los ojos en blanco—deja de ser tan posesivo.

Sirius hizo un mohín.

-es que en Hogwarts tenías mas AmiGOS que AmiGAS—dijo Sirius resaltando la ultima sílaba de cada palabra.

-si bueno, ELLOS eran mucho mas atentos que las chicas, todas me odiaban, sobretodo las de Slytherin.

-lógico, todos sus novios se te quedaban embobados viéndote cuando pasabas cerca—comentó Lily.

-en serio?—preguntó Cathy sorprendida.

-claro—contestó Alice.

-recuerdo a Gilderoi Lockhart que iba a sexto, cuando nosotras estábamos en cuarto que se estampó contra una pared porque te estaba mirando—comentó Regulus metiéndose en la conversación.

-pero eso sería por que se vio a si mismo en algún reflejo y el muy creído—dijo Cathy haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-¿no te cae bien Lockhart?—preguntó Molly sorprendida—yo e leído los dos libros que publicó, es un mago con mucho talento—dijo la pelirroja.

James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Cathy, Lily, Alice y Frank se desternillaron de risa, Mcgonagall apretó los labios esforzándose por no reírse e incluso Snape soltó un bufido de desacuerdo cercano a un risa sardónica.

-Lockhart no sabía hacer magia mientras estaba en Hogwarts, me cuesta creer que sepa hacerla ahora—dijo Mcgonagall—le di clase, y estando en séptimo no era capaz de transformar un escarabajo en un botón.

-estoy de acuerdo con la profesora Mcgonagall—dijo Cathy frunciendo el ceño molesta—era un chico muy molesto, no dejaba de perseguirme a todas partes pidiéndome salir

Sirius gruñó por lo bajo.

-a mi también me lo pidió—dijo Lily—por su puesto como estaba a acostumbrada a rechazar las citas de James no tuve ningún problema para deshacerme e de él.

-a mi también me lo pidió, creo que treinta minutos después de que se lo pidiera a Lily, pero el muy idiota me lo pidió delante de Frank.

Alice, Sirius, Remus y James se rieron, los otros les miraron esperando que se explicaran.

-Frank puede parecer inofensivo, pero es muy celosos y muy posesivo, casi mas que James o Sirius—dijo Remus con una sonrisa divertida— y cuando ese idiota cometió el error de pedirle salir a Alice delante de él firmó su sentencia a dos días en la enfermería.

-y por que yo no me enteré de que le pidió salir a Lily o habría pasado mas tiempo allí—dijo James apretando tanto los dientes que estos sonaban

-yo tampoco me enteré que si no…-dijo Sirius frunciendo de forma peligrosa.

-¿podemos volver al libro?—preguntó Teddy poniendo los ojos en blanco—se que quieren recordar VIEJOS tiempo, pero eso fue hace muchooooooo y me gustaría terminar en algún momento el libro que todavía nos quedan seis mas.

Todos los adultos miraron con muy mala cara al pequeño por llamarles viejos

—**P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. No** **pue-e-do decir-te l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

-que clase enseña ese idiota?—preguntó James sonriendo burlonamente—espero que pociones, sería de lo mas divertido tenerle cerca de unas pociones.

-es cierto hermano, los accidentes pasan…-intervino Sirius con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-chicos…no habléis de eso delante de mi hijo no quiero que luego se le peguen ideas—dijo Remus tapando los oídos de su hijo que se rió culpable.

-papa, ellos no pueden enseñarme a hacer una broma que yo no sepa ya hacer y que no halla ejecutado—dijo el niño con una sonrisa inocente en lo labios.

-la que me espera—refunfuñó Mcgonagall para si misma, mientras Dumbledore sonreía divertido ante las miradas que todos le dirigían al pequeño.

-y tu madre no te dice nada?—preguntó Lily mirando desconfiada al niño, desde luego ella si que se lo diría.

El niño perdió unos instantes la sonrisa pero rápidamente la recuperó pareciendo que no Pasaba nada.

-mi madre era un poco revoltosa en el colegio—dijo él—se podría decir que de los dos mi padre es el responsable—dijo el niño mirando a su padre con cariño y admiración infantil.

Remus sonrió y abrazó a su hijo, estaba haciendo mucho eso últimamente, y le sorprendía que su hijo no se quejara, los niño de esas edades no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser cariñosos y aceptar abrazos de los padres.

— **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras**

-Defensa con tras las Artes Oscuras?—preguntó sorprendido, Frank, Moody puso mala cara ante la noticia—pero si parece un miedoso, que se supone que les va a enseñar a los niños?—preguntó el Auror de nuevo.

-Dumbledore, ¿no había otro para el puesto?—preguntó Alastor—no creo que sea competente como para enseñar precisamente esa materia

Dumbldore suspiró.

-desgraciadamente cada año es mas difícil encontrar profesores para esa materia, nadie quiere el puesto y me veo en la obligación de contratar a gente no muy apta.

-siempre me llamó la atención ese echo ¿Por qué nadie dura mas de un año como profesor de DCAO? Era una de mis asignaturas favoritas—dijo Cathy

-dicen que el puesto está maldito—dijo Lily—aunque a mi me parecen supersticiones absurdas.

-no creas Lily, hay algo de verdad en ese rumor—dijo Teddy muy serio—tío Harry me explicó porque

-¿Por qué?—preguntaron todos los que estaban en la sala, excepto Dumbledore.

-no puedo decíroslo, eso saldrá en el libro—dijo Teddy con una sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara.

-maldito niño—gruñeron mucho por lo bajo.

—**murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter?**

-no debería decir algo así—dijo Jane frunciendo el ceño—el niño no nació sabiéndose la materia de memoria simplemente por que derrotó de bebé a un mago oscuro.

-es cierto, ahora Harry pensará que la gente lo mirará mal si no es el mejor de la clase—dijo Cathy también molesta.

-ahora Harry podría sentirse presionado—continuó Alice.

Las tres mujeres parecían muy descontentas, y aunque las otras no dijeron nada estaba de acuerdo.

—**Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar** **otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

-¿le tiene miedo a los vampiros?—preguntaron Guideon y Fabian incrédulos.

-pero si son de lo mas tranquilos—añadió Guideon

-es cierto, no es que no puedan hacer mucho daño, pero si no les haces nada son bastante inofensivos.

-pero no se alimentan de sangre humana?—preguntó Will curioso.

-si pero actualmente lo hacen a partir de sangre donada, no de la vena de una persona directamente—dijo Remus—son bastante pacíficos la mayor parte del tiempo, eso si…ni se te ocurra insultar u ofender a un miembro de su clan o alguien que les importe o te harán papilla

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste** **tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

-gracias por salvarlo Hagrid—dijo James agradecido—no me gusta que mi hijo sea famoso.

-no es la clase de fama que a uno le gustaría –dijo Cathy comprensivamente—nadie quiere ser recordado por las muerte de tus padres.

-si fuera por la muerte de los míos no tendría ningún problema—dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba** **al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura**

-valla idiota—comentó Alastor molesto.

-¿y tu defendías a ese en Hogwarts?—preguntó Sirius todavía molesto.

-si , Sirius supéralo—dijo Cathy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James y Remus se aguantaron las ganas de reír al ver la cara de Sirius.

**... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino**

-al final del año esas cosas serán una nimiedad en comparación a lo que se tendrá que enfrentar—dijo Teddy—aunque si habla de criaturas mágicas en segundo ve muchas que mas que en primero.

Lily y James se miraron preocupados.

**. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.** **El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban** **contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que** **llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon**

-el lugar mas mágico después de Hogwarts para un hijo de muggles—dijo Ted

-Harry se crió como un muggle, el Callejón Diagon será muy importante para él.

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?—preguntó Will pensando que a lo mejor habían pasado cerca alguna vez.

-está oculto para los muggles, solo si tienes un familiar cercano mágico tendrás permiso para entrar, es el lugar donde compramos muchos de los artículos mágicos imprescindibles en nuestra vida, las varitas, los libros las túnicas, los animales domésticos mágicos.

-¿tenéis animales mágicos?—dijo Jane sorprendida.

-tenemos algunas mascotas bastante curiosas y algunas mágicas pero también tenemos las normales, sobre todo nos gustan mucho los gatos, yo tenía uno—dijo Lily muy feliz—me lo regaló mi padre en mi tercer año en Hogwarts, todavía lo tengo, el pobre siempre está huyendo de Harry porque le tira de la cola.

-y luego es casi imprescindible no tener una lechuza—dijo James—es nuestra principal fuente de comunicación, a mi, mis padres me regalaron una cuando entré en Hogwarts, y si las cosas salen bien, y nosotros sobrevivimos, tengo toda la intención de comprarle una lechuza a Harry, es una especie de tradición familiar.

-oh…así que es por eso…-dijo Teddy pareciendo pensativo.

Todos le miraron.

-dentro de un año empiezo Hogwarts, y tío Harry me a estado diciendo que me iba a comprar una lechuza cuando entrar y así podría comunicarme con él… quiero decir, con mis padres. A mama no le gustan mucho las lechuzas pero accedió—dijo el niño rápidamente. Por su puesto, no dijo que era a su abuela a la que no le gustaban las lechuzas porque era mas de gatos, pero si decía que era su abuela, todos le preguntarían porque.

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.**

-solo ocho?—preguntó divertido Ted—si fuera yo habría pedido una 30 ojos mas distribuidos por toda la cabeza y también en las palmas de las manos y los brazos.

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete**_**sickles**_**la onza, están locos...».**

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**

-una Nimbus 2000!—gritaron extasiados los amantes del Quidditch.

-no me suena…-dijo Cathy frunciendo el ceño.

-es un modelo que todavía están fabricando, va a tardar mucho en salir pero según me han comentado va a ser la mejor escoba del siglo—dijo James con los ojos brillantes e iluminados.

Lily sonrió ante la mirada ilusionada de su marido.

-una Nimbus? Esa esa una reliquia—dijo Teddy poniendo mala cara—tendríais que ver la escoba de tío Harry es alucinante, una vez me dejó subir con él en ella, iba tan rápida que apenas podía ver lo que había a mi alrededor, pero sin duda la mejor es la de su esposa aunque su escoba es profesional—dijo el niño pensativo.

-¿profesional?—preguntó Sirius

-la esposa de tío Harry fue Cazadora profesional de Quidditch.

-¡tomá!—exclamaron, Sirius, James, Fabian y Guideon al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

-que buen gusto tiene mi hijo.

Lily miró exasperada a su esposo.

-pero siento cazadora no tendrá demasiado tiempo para su familia con todos los entrenamientos—dijo Molly un poco preocupada, ella no estaba en contra de que las mujeres trabajaran, de hecho ella podría haber seguido trabajando, pero cuando quedó embarazada de lo gemelos decidió quedarse en casa porque era mas necesario cuidar de sus cinco hijos.

-oh, ella dimitió de su cargo cuando nació el primero de sus hijos, ahora trabaja en la sección de deportes del Profeta, tiene muchos fans, a tío Harry eso no le hace mucha gracia—dijo Teddy soltando una risita

Alice y Cathy se rieron.

-igual de celoso que su padre—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. James se puso completamente colorado y Lily sonrió enternecida aunque un poco molesta al mismo tiempo.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

Will y Jane miraban con los ojos como platos a todas las cosas que el libro describía.

-quiero ir a ese callejón—dijo Will haciendo un puchero.

-cuando Hermione sea mayor la acompañaremos allí—dijo Jane

-jooooo, yo quiero ir ahora—dijo Will haciendo un mohín.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó a Dumbledore que lo ignorara y siguiera leyendo.

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.**

-creo que a esa descripción se le olvidó decir que son unos sujetos traicioneros, puntillosos a la hora de hacer un trato y odian a los magos—intervino Frank.

-si os lleváis mal con ellos ¿Por qué controlan vuestro dinero?—preguntó Will—si quieren hacéroslo pasar mal pueden hacer que vuestro ahorros se vallan por el desagüe.

-a los duendes les gusta el dinero, mas de lo que pueden odiarnos a nosotros—contestó Remus.

**Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta** **vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

-hay que estar muy loco para intentar robar en Gringotts –dijo Hagrid—es el lugar mas seguro del mundo… excepto Hogwarts.

-no e visto ninguna medida de seguridad cuando veníamos hacía aquí—dijo Will—mi padre era policía, y conozco bastantes medidas de seguridad.

-somos magos señor Granger, nuestras protecciones no son visibles a simple vista—dijo Dumbledore sonriendo suavemente.—con cada nuevo director de Hogwarts se actualizan las defensas que fueron creadas en un primer momento por los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, y yo me tomo muy en serio la seguridad de mis estudiantes, aproximadamente cada tres años renuevo las defensas.

Will pareció aliviado, sabía que su hija tendría que asistir a ese colegio cuando cumpliera 11 años, por su propia seguridad, y saber que era uno de los lugares mas seguros…mas que el ministerio lo aliviaba.

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

-estoy de acuerdo conmigo mismo—dijo Hagrid

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro**

-de vuelta a los Bolsillos-sorpresa de Hagrid—dice Teddy con una sonrisa enorme, siendo imitado por los gemelos Prewett y por Sirius y Remus.

El semi-gigante se sonrojó violentamente.

**sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

—**Parece estar todo en orden.**

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose** i**mportancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

-¡que misterioso Hagrid!—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada—que te mandaron coger?

-no se…

-creo que no deberías haber dicho eso de esa manera—dijo Cathy pensativa—si Harry se parece en algo a sus padres, y por lo que hemos leído hasta ahora, así es, parece un chico muy curioso.

-es decir, que tiene el instinto cotilla-necesito-saber-que-está-pasando-aquí de James y Lily, sobretodo de Lily—continuó Alice.

James y Lily fulminaron con la mirada a las amigas de esta última.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del** **vestíbulo.**

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

-lo que yo decía—dijeron al mismo tiempo Cathy y Alice.

-y ahora, si se parece a sus padres, empezará a investigar que puede ser lo que hay en esa cámara que sea tan importante—continuó Remus mirando significativamente a su mejor amigo.

-a menos, que algo sea mas importante y lo distraiga, pero posteriormente estoy seguro de que al final recuperará el interés—dijo Sirius

—aunque en el caso de Harry no creo que sea una pelirroja lo que le distraiga—terminó Remus.

James se sonrojó ante lo dicho por sus amigos al mismo tiempo que los fulminaba con la mirada.

-debo discrepar contigo, papa—dijo Teddy—aunque sería mas apropiado decir que no sucederá ESE año

Todos miraron al niño esperando mas información, pero él solo sonrió con inocencia.

-¡maldito niño dinos la información entera y no solo a cachos!—protestó James fulminando al niño con la mirada ante la mirada desaprobadora de las mujeres y la mirada furiosa de Remus.

El niño sonrió con mas ganas todavía

-si diera toda la información ahora no sería tan divertido después

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió**

-esa no creo que sea la forma mas adecuada de acallar su curiosidad—intervino Molly—de hachó creo que no has hecho mas que avivarla.

-mama, tiene razón—dijo Bill pensativamente—a mi me dices esas palabras y tendría mas ganas de saber que es lo que hay en esa cámara.

-bueno, sobrinito es que a ti todo lo que tenga que ver con Gringotts te encanta—dijo Guideon sonriendo cariñosamente a su ahijado.

Bill se sonrojó pero tampoco negó nada.

-¿te gusta Gringotts, Bill?—preguntó Cathy curiosa.

-si, de mayor me gustaría trabajar allí.

-espero que no señorito, trabajar con los Duendes no es muy seguro—intervino Molly preocupada.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles.**

-yo no seré un gran fan de Gringottos como mi hermano pero si hay algo que me gusta de ese sitio son los carros—intervino Charlie

-a mi no me gustan—dijo Dora poniendo mala cara—siempre me mareo.

Lily, Alice, Hagrid, Molly, Adrómeda, Frank, y Ted asintieron a lo que decía la niña, mientras que los demás negaban con la cabeza encantados con esos carros, incluso a Dumbledore parecía gustarle (Alastor y Snape no dijeron nada)

**Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible.**

-¿para que quiere recordar el camino? Ni que estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para intentar entrar a robar—dijo Fabian con una sonrisa.

-pues no se hermano si es el hijo de James, cualquier cosa puede ser posible—dijo Guideon con una sonrisa.

-y tened en cuenta que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, con ese niño cualquier cosa es posible—intervino Arthur apoyando a sus cuñados que asintieron efusivamente a lo que él decía.

-todavía quiero saber como pudo hacer eso—preguntó Alastor mirando inquisitivamente a Dumbledore.

-aparece en el libro—dijo Teddy mirando al Ex-Auror

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy** **abiertos.**

-la curiosidad Evans-Potter sale a relucir de nuevo—dijo Alice mirando divertida a los padres del niño.

Ellos la miraron mal.

**En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

-de todas las cosas que podría preguntarle y pregunta eso?—dijo sorprendido Ted—cuando bajé por primera vez a los túneles de Gringotts en lo último que pensaba era en eso.

-está claro que nuestro pequeño Potter es un niño muy peculiar—dijo Dumbledore divertido.

-sigue siendo bastante peculiar de adulto—dijo Teddy por lo bajo para que solo su padre pudiera oírle que tubo que contener una risa.

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

-esos carros siempre tienen el mismo efecto en mi—dijo el semi-gigante.

-¿por que? A mi esos cacharros me parecen de lo mas emocionantes—dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo sonriendo como niños.

-tal y como lo describen son como las montañas Rusas de los parques de atracciones—dijo Will

Lily, Teddy, Remus, Dumbledore y Ted asintieron con la cabeza mientras que los demás miraran al muggle curiosos por saber que era aquello.

-¿Montaña Rusa?—preguntó Arthur curios y con los ojos chispeantes.

-si, una montaña rusa, de un parque de atracciones—dijo perplejo William sorprendido de que muy pocos parecían saber a que se refería.

-los magos saben muy pocas cosas del mundo muggle, algunos ni si quiera saben que es un coche—dijo Lily mirando con una sonrisa a los magos.

-¿porque?—preguntó curioso Will y con los ojos brillando de curiosidad—y si no saben que es un coche ¿Cómo se trasladan para ir de un sitio a otro?

-nos aparecemos—dijo Remus—de repente estamos en un sitio y al siguiente en otro, o utilizamos la Red Flu que es un medio de transporte para ir de una casa a otra utilizando las chimeneas

-o con un Traslador—dijo Teddy ayudando a su padre—los magos podemos encantar un objeto para que nos traslade a otro sitio.

William parecía encantado y de hecho casi parecía que iba a saltar a preguntarles un montón de cosas, Teddy tubo la sensación de que ese hombre era la versión muggle de Arthur Weasley.

-Will, no es el momento, porque no continuamos leyendo y cuanto termine el capitulo preguntales todo lo que quieras—intervino su esposa mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió.** **Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños**_**knuts**_**de bronce.**

-y esa es la cámara de uso diario?—preguntó escandalosamente Fabian.

-y dices que tienes 10 mas de esas?—preguntó estupefacto Guideon.

James ni se inmutó y solo se encogió de hombros.

-si, pero tampoco le doy demasiada importancia al dinero, el dinero de esa cámara es en su mayoría el dinero que gano como Auror las otras cámaras apenas las uso de hecho creo que en 6 de ellas no e entrado nunca, la única vez en la que me he gastado algo de la fortuna familiar fue para una buena casa para mi familia—dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa. Que sonrió y le besó en la comisura de la boca.

—**Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

-en realidad no podrían—dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-a no?—preguntó Will curioso

-no, aunque sean los que tiene la custodia de Harry no pueden tocar ese dinero, solo le pertenece a Harry, lo dejé claramente estipulado en mi testamento—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-pero al ser lo guardianes de Harry, no tendrían derecho sobre ello.

-no—dijo James—y los Duendes se encargarían de que se cumpliera mi palabra, en mi testamento nombro a Sirius como Guardián de Harry y en última estancia a Remus para que cuiden de mi hijo y ellos podrán acceder al dinero siempre que quieran cualquier otra persona lo tendrá completamente prohibido.

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry?**

-¿Qué les cuesta mantener? ¡pero si ni si quiera le compraban ropa!—protestó Lily furiosa.

-y no le daban de comer apropiadamente no se como tienen la desfachatez de decir eso—gruñó Molly

**Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.** **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete**_**sickles**_**de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve**_**knuts**_**equivalen a un**_**sickle**_**, es muy fácil.**

**Bueno, esto será suficiente para** **un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—.** **Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

-suerte con eso—dijo Sirius.

-creo que además por haberte quejado irá más rápido que antes—comentó Cathy.

-solo crees? Yo te lo garantizo—dijo Alice sonriendo compasivamente al semi-gigante.

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad.**

-lo que yo decía—dijeron Cathy y Alice al mismo tiempo.

**El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello. La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso** **saber Harry.**

-parece que no solo heredó la curiosidad normal de Lily y James, sino que de alguna forma la curiosidad morbosa de Remus también la heredó—dijo Sirius mirando a sus amigos y a su "cuñada".

-¿mi curiosidad morbosa?—preguntó Remus arqueando una ceja.

-esa cualidad tuya de preguntar las cosas mas espeluznantes—dijo Lily teniendo que darle la razón a su "cuñado"

-Lily…-protestó el hombre-lobo haciendo una mueca.

-lo siento Rems, pero sabes que en el fondo es verdad—contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

-y esa es la típica respuesta de los Dunedes y aun mas típica forma de amenazar—dijo Cathy.

-los conoces personalmente?—preguntó Bill

-tengo un tío que trabajó allí—dijo la joven parcamente.

El niño parecía querer preguntar pero una mirada de su madre lo calló de golpe.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima** **seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo.**

-y tanto, para eso?—exclamaron Fabian y Guideon sinceramente decepcionados.

-creí que sería algo mas…-dijo Remus haciendo un gesto con las manos que indicaba algo grande o fastuoso.

-para que meter un pequeño paquetito en una de las cámaras mas profundas de Gringottos si no es algo importante?—dijo Lily interviniendo antes de que su marido se uniera a los comentarios—si ese pequeños paquete está concretamente ahí será por algo, no debemos fiarnos de las apariencias.

-se nota que fuiste de las mejores alumnas que e tenido y en estos momento has demostrado claramente ser una buena Aurora—dijo Alastor Moody mirándola aprobatoriamente—en cuanto a los demás…¿os e aprobado yo? Porque no puedo creerme la poca precaución que estáis mostrando ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!—gritó al final asustando a todos.

**Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido,**

-a mi también me gustaría saber que es eso—dijo Regulus pensativamente.

-y por que Dumbledore lo mandó sacar?—comentó Snape en el mismo tono que Regulus

-tal vez sea algo importante—dijo Alastor.

-pero si es algo importante ¿Por qué lo manda sacar de Gringotts? Es el lugar mas seguro—dijo Bill

-Hogwarts es mucho mas seguro—dijo Charlie entonces abrió los ojos incrédula—por eso Dumbledore quiere sacarlo de Gringotts.

-para ponerlo en un lugar todavía mas seguro que el banco y encima lo suficientemente cerca de él como para poder echarle un vistazo—continuó Bill asintiendo a lo que decía su hermano menor.

-Dumbledore, dime por favor que no pretendes meter algo potencialmente peligroso en Hogwarts—dijo Lily mirando asustada al director.

-no se que voy a hacer.

-a mi la suposición de los pequeño me parece de lo mas acertada—dijo Moody mirando a los dos pequeños con aprobación—y si esa cosa es lo suficientemente importante tenerlo en Hogwarts es una buena táctica para protegerla.

-pero Hogwarts es un colegio, no un lugar donde esconder algo que pueda ser peligroso para los alumnos—dijo Mcgonagall siendo apoyada por las madres.

-a menos que lo que hay en la cámara no sea peligroso en sí—dijo Dora pensativamente mientras se mordía el labio—tal vez el peligro es que alguien intentase cogerlo para hacer el mal o algo por el estilo

Todos volvieron la mirada a la pequeña que se sonrojó por la atención.

Dumbledore sonrió orgullosos mirando a la niña.

-creo, que… de todas las suposiciones, la de la señorita Tonks es la mas acertada—dijo Dumbledore.

-pero que…?—empezó a preguntar Molly pero se vio interrumpida por Teddy que se abalanzó sobre Dora con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-eres la mejor, casi al resuelto todo el enigma, se nota que fuiste la mejor Auror de tu generación—dijo el niño muy orgullosos aunque la ultima parte de la frase lo dijo lo suficientemente bajito como para que solo la niña le oyera y Teddy le hizo un gesto para que no le dijera a nadie lo que le había dicho y que después le contaría mas.

-tienen una hija muy inteligente señores Tonks—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-muy inteligente sin duda, y lo que has dicho es algo a tener en cuenta entre las teorías.

Andrómeda y Ted se inflaron como pavos ante el elogio de esos dos grandes magos.

**pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

—**Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

-por su puesto que si hijo—dijo James—y desde luego tu te lo mereces mucho mas que ellos.

—**Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»**

-es hora de la tortura—dijeron, James, Sirius, Frank, Ted, Regulus y Teddy componiendo todos mala cara.

-¿Por qué ponéis esa cara?—preguntó Alice confundida—Madame Malkin es una mujer encantadora y su ropa es muy buena.

-si pero te tiene media hora de pie para tomarte medidas, y puede que con vosotras tarde poco pero a nosotros no tiene media hora de pie y si es posible con poca ropa—dijo James

-a mi al principio no me hacía eso—dijo Regulus—pero hacía mi cuarto año empezó a hacérmelo pasar mal.

-es que en cuarto empezaste a cambiar y eras mas guapo—dijo Cathy—antes eras un niño muy desgarbado y no muy guapo, lo siento—dijo lo ultimo un poco divertida ante la mueca que hizo él.

Sirius frunció el ceño y abrazó posesivamente a Cathy.

Mientras tanto Remus miraba a su hijo, su pequeño había ido a Madame Malkin, él nunca había ido, siempre había tenido que conformarse con ropa de segunda mano, y le sorprendía que su hijo tuviera ropa nueva, le alegraba la noticia pero sentía que algo no encajaba.

—**. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

-hará algún amigo aquí?—se preguntó Lily emocionada.

-tal vez está allí Neville y se hagan amigos—dijo Alice entusiasmada—si así fuera secuestraría a vuestro hijo en verano para darle de comer apropiadamente.

-gracias Alice—dijo Lily con una sonrisa enorme a su amiga.

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry.**

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido** **calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras**

-porque será que no creo que ese niño sea Neville—dijo Remus con una sonrisa divertida al ver la mala cara que puso Alice, solo de pensar que su hijo fuera así de arrogante.

-espero que tengas razón Remus, no quiero pensar que tengo un hijo tan…-dijo Frank sin saber como terminar la frase.

-arrogante—ayudó Will intentando ser solicito, su esposa le pegó por insensible.

—**. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de** **primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

-definitivamente—dijo James.

-es imposible que sea nuestro Neville—dijo Frank suspirando aliviado y Alice lo secundó.

-¿porque?—preguntó Will todavía sobándose el costado donde su esposa le había golpeado.

-por que hace generaciones que no nace un Longbottom que sepa volar en escoba y Alice tampoco es muy dada a volar.

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

—**No —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Juegas al menos al**_**quidditch**_**?**

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el **_**quidditch**_**.**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—gritó James llevándose dramáticamente una mano al pecho como si le acabarán de apuñalar. Sirius gimió fuerte y también se llevó la mano al pecho arrodillándose en el suelo como si sufriera un "Cruciatus"

Fabian y Guideon compusieron una mueca e incluso Remus se estremeció.

Teddy por otro lado parecía horrorizado.

-tío Harry no sabía lo que era el Quidditch—dijo el niño como si estuviera traumatizado—tío Harry sin una escoba es como decir que Voldemort regalaba flores a los miembros de la Orden del Fenix.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó fuertemente a su marido.

-James, si Harry no sabía nada de la magia, es normal que no sepa nada del Quidditch

James la miró como si acabara de resolver todos los problemas del mundo.

-eso es culpa de los Dursley—dijo James levantándose y cogiendo un pergamino—puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero que mi hijo no sepa lo que es el Quidditch es imperdonable.

-un Potter que no sabe lo que es el Quidditch—gimió Sirius—Charlius Potter debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

Cathy lo empujó para sentarlo de nuevo en su sitio y lo fulminó con la mirada para que se estuviera quieto de una vez.

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, ****y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

-ese niño no debería estar tan seguro, nunca sabes donde te puede tocar—dijo Regulus

—**No—dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

-no te preocupes ni niño es normal que no lo sepas—dijo Lily

-o te preocupes Lily, yo me encargaré de decirle lo de las casa y lo del Quidditch—dijo Hagrid—si es que lo menciona.

Los padres le miraron agradecidos.

-si se parece en algo a Lily y James estoy seguro de que te preguntará, no soportará la intriga.

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

-eh!—protestó Ted ofendido.

-Hufflepuff es mucho mejor que Slytherin sin duda—dijo James

Snape, Cathy, Andrómeda y Regulus lo miraron mal.

-desde luego en Hufflepuff hay mejores personas—dijo Sirius—y eso no va por las dos damas de esa casa aquí presentes, de hecho vosotras sois la excepción que confirma la regla—terminó

Las dos mujeres le miraron con desconfianza mientras que Snape y Regulus lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la** **vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

-gracias Hagrid—dijo Lily

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

-que niño mas horrible—dijo Molly—eso es de mala educación.

-porque será que tengo una corazonada de quien es ese niño—dijo Remus pensativamente.

-por lo general siempre aciertas con tus corazonadas, mi querido amigo, sorpréndenos ¿Quién crees que es?—dijo Sirius

-creo que podría se Malfoy o Zabinni.

-creo que podrías tener razón—dijo Frank asintiendo efusivamente—esa forma de comportarse es muy parecida a la de ellos.

—**Es el guardabosque —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

-Harry tiene buen instinto para las personas eso está claro—dijo Will—y además no se deja amedrentar, muchos niño de esa edad negarían que lo conocen para que el otro niño no se enfade con él.

-Will deja de analizar psicológicamente a las personas que el psicólogo de la familia es tu hermano, no tu—interrumpió Jane mirando a su marido para que se callara.

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

-eso solo fue una vez—dijo Hagrid poniéndose colorado.

-si, y fue culpa nuestra—dijeron los gemelos Prewett con cara culpable

-¿Qué hicisteis?—dijo Molly mirándolos amenazadoramente.

-deberíamos seguir leyendo—dijo Hagrid intentando distraer a Molly.

Ella decidió posponer la charla con sus hermanos.

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

-así se habla hijo, Hagrid es genial sobre todo porque siempre está dispuesto a encubrirte metes en líos —dijo James

Lily frunció el ceño de mala manera a su esposo mientras Mcgonagall fulminaba con la mirada a un sonrojado Hagrid y a un divertido Dumbledore.

—**¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

-y aunque no lo fueran eso no haría ninguna diferencia—dijo Arthur molesto por la actitud del niño.

-está claro que Remus va a tener razón

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos.**

-en ese caso nos acabaríamos extinguiríamos—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-es cierto de echo la endogamia produciría la desaparición de la magia—dijo Teddy

Todos le miraron sin comprender, sobretodo Regulus.

-si, está demostrado—dijo el niño como si fuera obvio.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-creo que nuestro joven mago podría darnos luego una buena lección de las consecuencias de la endogamia pero creo que antes deberíamos terminar el capitulo e irnos a la cama mañana nos lo puede contar todo

Todos asintieron. Remus le dirigió una mirada muy orgullosa a su hijo.

**Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

-no se lo digas Harry, que lo averigüe por si solo, no necesitas esa clase de amigos—dijo James.

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

-valla, no vamos a saber su nombre—dijo Sirius molesto—tendremos que esperar, tengo la extraña sensación de que ese mocoso malcriado aparecerá mas en la historia.

Teddy se rió

-mucho mas.

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado **

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se** **animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

**Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

—**Hagrid, ¿qué es el**_**quidditch**_**?**

-si, Hagrid por favor no permitas que mi hijo llegue a Hogwarts sin saber que es el Quidditch, sería algo horrible.

Hagrid asintió

—**Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el**_**quidditch**_**!**

-¡EXACTO!—exclamaron los aficionados al juego.

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. **

-lo siento hijo no era esa la idea—susurró James molesto consigo mismo, su hijo no tenía la culpa de que sus tíos fueran unos desgraciados

Lily que oyó el comentario de su esposo sonrió enternecida y lo besó cariñosamente, si es que su marido por muy infantil que fuera, a veces, tenía una madurez y una responsabilidad increíble, que sobretodo se manifestaba con Harry.

**Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

—**... y dijo que la gente de familia de**_**muggles**_**no deberían poder ir...**

—**Tú no eres de una familia**_**muggle**_**. Si hubiera sabido quién eres...**

**Él ha crecido** **conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero** **Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de**_**muggles**_**. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

-exacto—exclamó James—y afortunadamente fue Lily la que heredó la magia, creo que me habría suicidado si hubiese sido Petunia la que hubiera heredado la magia.

-mi pensamiento exactamente—dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice y Cathy.

—**Entonces ¿qué es el**_**quidditch**_**?**

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo**_**muggle**_**,**

-el futbol es genial pero no creo que sea tan emocionante como el Quiddtch—dijo Will poniendo mala cara—este ultimo tiene ya de por si cuatro pelotas.

-yo nunca le vi el atractivo al futbol —dijo Jane—me parece una estupidez ver a 7 tíos persiguiendo una pelota

Will pareció ofendido.

-Jane, cariño, son 11 jugadores

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

**todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil** **explicarte las reglas.**

-Hagrid no puedes decir solo eso del Quidditch, mi hijo tiene que tener mas información, con eso no podrá participar en el equipo de Quidditch

-señor Potter, creo que tengo que recordarle que los de primer año no pueden tener escobas—dijo Mcgonagall dirigiéndole una mala mirada.

-aunque no pueda debería saber jugar. Y de todas formas si no le explicas como se juega difícilmente va a poder animar a su equipo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-yo no me conozco todas las normas y aun así iba a animar al equipo.

-y así animabas!—bufó Sirius—el pobre James ahí esperando tus gritos de apoyo y tu te dedicabas a animar a los otros equipos

James miró acusadoramente a su esposa al recordar lo que decía su amigo.

Lily pareció culpable durante unos instantes.

-bueno, creo que en el último año compensé mis años anteriores

James sonrió recordando aquel último año, donde, en cada partido, Lily bajaba a recibirlo con un beso cuando terminaba.

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles,** **pero...**

-eh!—protestó Ted poniendo mala cara.

-Hagrid iba a añadir algo Ted no te enfurruñes—dijo Andrómeda calmando a su esposa que después de dirigirle a una mala mirada a un sonrojado Hagrid se relajó y le sonrió indicándole que no pasaba nada.

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

-pues yo estaría muy orgullosos si quedara en esa casa—dijo James—los Hufflepuff son personas muy tranquilas, siempre son justas, trabajadoras y muy amigables.

Lily miró a su esposo con los ojos como platos, aunque no era el único.

-James, cariño, esa a sido la frase mas madura que te he oído nunca—dijo Lily sonriendo ampliamente a su esposo.

James frunció el ceño e iba a protestar pero su esposa lo abrazó y lo besó, por lo que James simplemente se calló

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin**

-completamente de acuerdo—dijeron James, Sirius, Ted, Arthur, Frank y Bill.

Cathy, Regulus, Snape y Andrómeda miraron con mala cara a los otros.

—**dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

— **¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

—**Hace muchos años—respondió Hagrid.**

Dumbledore le dirigió una breve mirada al semi-gigante, recordando cuando Tom lo acusó de ser el heredero de Slyhtherin, todavía lo sorprendía que hubiera gente que se hubiera creído eso, Hagrid era todo corazón.

-pobre de los que tuvieron que compartir clase con él—dijo Frank—debió ser horrible.

-supongo que de adolescente no sería así—dijo Arthur.

-yo no apostaría por eso—dijo Teddy bajito—Voldemort fue malvado a cualquier edad.

Algunos asintieron a lo que decía el pequeño sin saber la razón que él tenía.

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara**_**Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)**_**, del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

-no es un mal libro—dijo James pensativamente—pero sin duda le recomendaría otros mejores.

-no hace falta, en el futuro ya tiene lo mejores libros—dijo Teddy con una sonrisa—además de que es dueño de parte de una de las empresas mas prestigiosas de artículos de bromas

-¡no fastidies!—exclamó James con una sonrisa enorme expandiéndose por su cara.

Lily le pegó una colleja a su marido.

-eso es sin duda, herencia tuya—dijo la pelirroja todavía mas molesta cuando James sonrió mas ampliamente todavía. Su sonrisa casi le partía la cara al ir de oreja a oreja.

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

-eso ahijado!—exclamó Sirius con una gran sonrisa—pero si quieres un buen hechizo yo puedo decirte varios muy buenos.

-mis hechizos son mejores, Canuto—protestó James—siempre fui el mejor en Transformaciones.

-si, pero eres un poco ortodoxo, mis hechizos son siempre mas originales—contrarrestó Sirius.

-no es que seas original es que tienes la horrible tendencia a cometer errores que desembocan en cosas divertidas—intervino Remus.

-¡¿pero tu de que parte estás!?—preguntó molesto Sirius.

-del de ninguno me gusta molestaros a los dos.

Varios se rieron por la conversación de los tres merodeadores.

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en** **el mundo**_**muggle**_**, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid**

-has oído James—dijo Lily pellizcando a su marido.

-Frank cariño, ves como no era ninguna ley que yo me inventé—dijo al mismo tiempo Alice fulminando con la mirada a su esposo.

-eso incluye encantar cosas Arthur—dijo Molly

Los tres parecieron culpables.

—**. Y de** **todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio** **antes de llegar a ese nivel.** **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía** **de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco**_**knuts**_**la cucharada). Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

-gracias Hagrid—dijo Lily mirando agradecida al semi-gigante

Hagrid se sonrojó.

-no tienes que darlas Lily, es un placer, estoy seguro que los imbéciles que tenía por tíos nunca le compraron nada por su cumpleaños.

-de todas formas no tendrías porque haberlo hecho y aun así lo hiciste asique gracias igualmente—dijo James también agradecido—estoy seguro de que Harry te lo agradecerá.

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

—**No tienes que...**

-no, tengo porque pero me gustaría regalarte algo, Harry es un buen chico—añadió eso último para los padres del chico que sonrieron agradecidos.

Teddy sonrió.

-no sabes lo mucho que Harry agradeció tu amistad, Hagrid—dijo el pequeño—y como en el futuro a tu a mi también me has tratado muy bien te confiaré un secreto—dijo Teddy acercándose al semi-gigante.

-Harry te nombró el padrino de uno de sus hijos—le susurró a la oreja con una sonrisa—pero no puedo decirte cual por ahora.

Hagrid asintió comprensivamente con los ojos empalados de lágrimas.

-es un honor—dijo Hagrid—podrías decirle a Harry cuando vuelvas que muchas gracias de mi parte.

Teddy sonrió.

-no te preocupes ya se lo dijiste, todavía recuerdo aquel día, creo que nunca te vi tan contento.

-¿Qué estáis murmurando vosotros dos?—dijo Sirius mirándolos sospechosamente—si tienes algo que decir, pequeño demonio dilo alto y para todos.

Teddy sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-nop, así es mas divertido—dijo el niño—es un secreto entre Hagrid y yo, que averiguaréis mas taaaaaaaaaaaaardeeeeeeee—canturreó

Teddy corrió a sentarse al lado de su padre que se reía de la cara que ponía Sirius.

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán**

-¡eh…!—protestó Frank—yo tuve un sapo y era muy simpático.

-Frank, cariño se te estaba escapando todo el tiempo—dijo Alice divertida—ese maldito sapo desaparecía cuando querías encontrarlo y cuando no esperabas verlo aparecía, ¿o es que ese bichejo sabía que le tenía miedo y solo aparecía cuando yo estaba cerca?

Frank pareció avergonzado y se puso completamente colorado.

-en realidad solo aparecía cuando estabas cerca tu, aunque creo que porque le gustabas, hay un mito que dice que los animales de un mago pueden llegar a tener las mismas emociones que su dueño, supongo que mi sapo sabía lo enamorado que estaba de ti

Lily, Molly, Andrómeda, Cathy y Jane suspiraron enternecidas por las palabras de Frank… Alice por otro lado parecía molesta.

-Frank, nos conocemos desde el primer año, y llevamos casados un año y medio, no pienso tragarme tus palabras bonitas como disculpa, ese maldito sapo aparecía cuando yo estaba cerca por que tu madre lo había entrenado para espantarme que no soy tonta.

Frank se sonrojó violentamente y pareció culpable pero no negó lo que decía su esposa.

Por otro lado las mujeres que habían suspirado le fruncieron el ceño a Frank mientras sus respectivos esposo no sabían si reír porque su esposa se hubiera tragado el cuento chino de Frank, o llorar porque sus esposa parecieran durante unos instantes encandiladas con lo que decía Frank, y ellos no eran capaces de hacer lo mismo.

**... y no me gustan los gatos,**

-¿por que?—preguntaron Alice, Cathy, Mcgonagall y Lily—son preciosos y muy cariñosos—añadió Cathy, su gato Nube había sido su único amigo en la casa de su odiosa madre.

-soy alérgico—contestó rápidamente Hagrid—además yo siempre he sido mas de perros y con Fang, no creo que se llevaran bien,

**hacen estornudar, te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

-ese es un regalo muy práctico—dijo Dumbledore sonriendo al semi-gigante aprobadoramente—Harry es un chico muy práctico, estoy seguro de que le va a encantar.

Hagrid se sonrojó cuando el resto de los que estaban allí (a excepción de Snape y Regulus) asintieron a lo dicho por el director.

-muchas gracias Hagrid—dijo James—me habría gustado comprársela yo pero…

-no te preocupes James, como vais a estar vivos para cuando Harry valla a Hogwarts vais a poder comprarle vosotros la lechuza.

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

-oh… que bonita—dijo Lily imaginándose a la lechuza.

-yo no soy mucho de pájaros pero si hubiera tenido una habría sido como esa, completamente blanca—dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa melancólica que pronto se transformó en un bufido de sarcasmo puro—aunque en mi familia solo se compraban lechuzas "Black".

Todos se rieron, sobretodo Sirius y aunque un poco a regañadientes Regulus que siempre le había hecho gracia esa manía que tenía su familias por las lechuzas negras.

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

-pobre Harry, está claro que no está acostumbrado a que le den regalos—dijo Jane con una mirada compasiva—por lo que el profesor Dumbledore nos a contado de cómo lo trataban el niño debe agradecer de veras el regalo.

Will abrazó con un brazo a su esposa sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba Jane los malos tratos contra los niños algo que él compartía con ella.

—**Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos.**

-probablemente nunca le hicieron ninguno—susurró apesadumbrado Sirius, Cathy a su lado le abrazó, conocedora de lo mal que lo había pasado él con su familia, pero ellos por lo menos le habían dado regalos (no siempre legales) pero regalos a fin de cuentas…

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

-creo que es el momento que todos esperamos—dijo Arthur—cuando fui a conseguir mi primera varita, no podía dejar de moverme de un lado para otro.

-yo también, no paré quieto en una semana—dijo James con una sonrisa recordando los días antes de comprar su varita…su madre nunca hasta ese momento había tenido que hacer tantos "_reparos_" en la casa.

-yo estaba tan nerviosa que de camino a la tienda iba tropezando con mis propios pies—dijo Lily sonrojándose levemente.

-pues igual que yo—dijo Molly

-si, hermanita, pero nosotros te agarrábamos como buenos hermanos que se ocupan de la salud de que hermanita—dijeron los gemelos

-¿¡Qué me cuidabais!?—exclamó Molly—no hacíais nada mas que burlaros de mi

Fabian y Guideon sonrieron mas ampliamente a su hermana.

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras Mdoradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el****382 a.C.».**** En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

-es un chico poderoso—comentó Moody.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó Regulus que estaba cerca de él y lo había oído, los demás también miraron al exAuror.

-cuando hay muchas varitas juntas si tu nivel de magia es muy alto puedes sentir la magia de las varitas en una estancia, o eso dicen…

-es cierto—confirmó Dumbledore.

-¿usted lo sintió profesor?—preguntó Andrómeda.

-oh…si, cuando entré por primera vez.

-creo que yo también sentí algo raro cuando entré por primera vez—dijo Lily pensativamente—pero tal vez sean cosas mías.

-seguro que no, mi amor, tu eres, muy poderosa—dijo James besando a su esposa.

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

-parece que sigue dando tanta grima en ese tiempo como lo da ahora—comentó Cathy con un estremecimiento.

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.** **—No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

Lily sonrió por lo dicho por Ollivander, encantamientos era su asignatura favorita.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

Varios asintieron quedamente.

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

James asintió efusivamente, y Mcgonagall aunque no le gustara reconocerlo para no elevarle el ego mas todavía a James, tenía que estar de acuerdo con el fabricante de varitas a fin de cuentas…aunque James había sido uno de lo mayores alborotadores de sus años como profesora, era sin duda el mejor alumno que había tenido en su materia, tenía un talento natural para ella.

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

-¿es que las varitas tiene vida propia?—preguntó sorprendido Will

-no—contestó rápidamente Arthur par ano asustar el hombre—siempre dice eso pero nunca entendí del todo porque.

-las varitas, tienen hasta cierto punto, conciencia—dijo Dumbldore—no vida propia, pero tu, si derrotas a una persona la varita puede pertenecerte y obedecer tu órdenes o no, todo depende.

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz.**

**Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

—**Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

-no debería hacer eso—dijo Molly un poco molesta—no creo que tratarlo así a Harry le haga mucha gracia, no se parece a su padre en eso.

-eh!... ni que a mi me gustara llamar…

-James si vas a decir que no te gusta llamar la atención, no pierdas ni la saliva ni el tiempo, eres un egocéntrico—dijo Lily fulminando a su marido con la mirada. El hombre frunció el ceño—pero igual, te quiero así

James sonrió como un niño pequeño y la besó a conciencia sin importarle que todos les estuvieran mirando.

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

— **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

Los ojos de todos se volvieron hacía Hagrid, que de forma inconsciente sujetaba su paraguas, a nadie le sorprendía aquella noticia.

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry… Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.**

De repente Lily se sonrojó

-que pasa cariño—preguntó James al ver a su esposa completamente colorada.

-que la cinta casi se metió por debajo de mi falda cuando empezó a medirme—dijo la mujer completamente colorada.

James pareció molesto, mientras que a su lado Sirius luchaba por mantenerse serio (hay que decir que un codazo de Cathy lo mantuvo bastante serio)

-por que frunces el ceño James?—preguntó Dora—eso es algo molesto pero tampoco para tanto seguro que fue sin querer.

Lily asintió recordando como Ollivander se había disculpado.

-da igual, el único que puede meter algo en la falda de Lily soy yo—dijo James

Lily casi se ahoga al oír a1quello y golpeó tan fuerte a su esposa que lo mandó de morros al suelo.

-JAMES ¡ESO NO SE DICE!—gritó sonrojada.

Los demás hombre que había en la sala asintieron a lo que había dicho el último de los Potter.

Incluso Teddy asentía efusivamente.

**Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

-a menos que lo hayas derrotado tu mismo—dijo Dumbledore mas para si mismo que para los demás, aunque estos le oyeron.

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto)**

-cuando esa varita te salve la vida, ya no te sentirás tan tonto—gruñó Moody.

**la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

—**No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio.**

**Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero** **cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

-cuanto mas le cuesta encontrar la varita para un mago mas divertido es me imagino—dijo Remus—conmigo estaba bastante feliz, tuve que probar 15 varitas

-solo 15?—preguntó Ted asombrado—yo probé 20 legó un punto en el que creí que se habían equivocado y yo no era un mago.

-yo tuve que proba 30 varitas-dijo Alice colorada todos la miraron con ojos como platos

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas** **estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**

-bien eso es buena señal—dijo Sirius muy feliz.

-¿Qué es buena señal?—preguntó Cathy.

-las chipas de la varita son rojas, una señal de que será un Griffindor

Cathy y muchos, pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-eso no lo sabes Sirius—contradijo Cathy

-es cierto pero es una señal—dijo Sirius

-espero que sea verdad, y así tu hijo y el mío irían a la misma casa—dijo James casi dando saltos de alegría en el sitio.

-James, Arctorus no fue a Hogwarts, lo dijo Hermione antes—dijo Lily suspirando.

-ya pero, en el futuro que nosotros vamos a crear, Arctorus irá a Hogwarts—contestó James.

-y será un orgulloso Gyiffindor.

-tal vez sea un Slytherin—corrigió Cathy.

-no creo ya verás como es un Gryffindor y además como yo será un liante.

-de eso nada—exclamó Cathy—mantén los líos lejos de mi hijo Black o mi madre furiosa te perecerá un dulce corderito a mi lado

Sirius tragó en seco, la señora White era de temer.

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

-son gemelas!—exclamaron muchos sorprendidos.

-Ollivander, tiene razón, es muy curioso—dijo Moody—aunque puede ser una ventaja en la batalla.

-¿a que te refieres?—preguntó Will curioso.

-las varitas hermanas no son buenas para enfrentarse—dijo Remus—tienen tendencia a conectarse y a repelerse por lo que ninguno de los magos saldría victorioso y ninguno derrotaría al otro. Eso podría salvar a Harry de Voldemort si llegaran a enfrentarse.

-espero que eso nunca pase—dijo James estremeciéndose solo de imaginarse a su hijo en peligro cerca de esa abominación de "hombre"

Lily a su lado también se estremeció y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido que inmediatamente la rodeó con una brazo de forma consoladora

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

—**Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

**Harry se estremeció.**

Varios le imitaron.

**No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

**Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la** **cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.** **Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin** **embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

-mierda!—se quejó James

-que pasa Cornamenta?—preguntó Remus molesto por la interrupción, quería irse cuanto antes a la cama.

-no quiero que mi hijo empiece a coger esa manía de no decir el nombre.

Sirius, Remus, Guideon, Fabian, Frank, Alice, Moody y Dumbledore asintieron mientras los otros se estremecían.

-yo tampoco, eso solo le hará temerle y por tanto le permitirá a ese desgraciado tener mas trascendencia en la vida de mi hijo—dijo Lily apoyando a su esposo

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en** **Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

-siempre te envidié por eso Hagrid—dijo Frank—estar siempre en Hogwarts tiene que ser una gozada y muy divertido.

Hagrid sonrió.

-si es genial, siempre me gustó estar en Hogwarts, incluso cuando me dan vacaciones como guardabosques la mayoría de las veces las rechazo porque no quiero irme de allí.

-siempre sentí algo de envidia por ti, porque tu podías quedarte en verano y yo tenía que volver con la vieja bruja.

Regulus iba a defender a su madre pero un codazo de Cathy lo calló de golpe.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

-bien, por fin terminamos el capitulo—dijo Andrómeda—me estoy muriendo de cansancio.

-ya somos dos—dijo Ted—será mejor que descansemos y ya mañana comentamos el capítulo.

-estoy de acuerdo con mi "cuñado"—dijo Sirius, se volvió hacía Cathy—hoy me he portado muy bien ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Cathy sonrió enternecida al ver a Sirius poner carita de perro abandonado.

-está bien pero no ronques o Arctorus se despertará—dijo la mujer yendo a la habitación.

Pronto todos se fueron a la cama, en muchos casos en cuanto las cabezas tocaron las almohadas cayeron rendidos, otros tardaron mas, pensando en todas las cosas que había leído hasta ahora y que tenía toda la pinta de ir complicándose cuanto mas avanzara en el libro.

Lily y James se durmieron abrazados, ambos mirando hacía la cuna de su hijo preguntándose: que habían hecho para merecer aquel sufrimiento

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero entre unas cosas y otras no podía escribir, a veces por los exámenes, otras porque este capitulo al final me a salido extraordinariamente largo, ni si quiera se como e podido escribir tanto y no haberme suicidado SON 61 PAGINAS DE WORD jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje .**_

_**Espero que os gustara el capitulo y un beso muy fuerte espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente **_

_**Un kissssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_


End file.
